Enfal Suresi/RBT
EL-ENFÂL SURESİ Medenîdir Âyetleri yetmiş altıdır . Denildi ki: Mekkî'dir . Enfâl Sûresinin Tefsiri Yüce Meâü: Bismillâhfr-rahmâni'r-rahıyrn Sana ganimetlerin taksiminden soruyorlar. De ki: "Ganimetlerin taksimi Allah'a, Resûlü'ne ait... Onun için siz gerçekten mü'minlerseniz, Allah'tan korkun da birbirinizie aranızı düzeltin, Allah'a ve Rasulü'ne itaat edin.1 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Sana ganimetlerin taksiminden soruyorlar." Yani ganimetlerin hükümlerini soruyorlar. Suâl Fiilinin Müteaddî Olması? Suâl istinâfî'dir. Bundan dolayı ^ kelimesiyle müteaddî oldu. Meselâ: "ondan dirhem istedim," denildiği gibi... Çünkü bazen sual mesul (sorulan şeyin) kendi nefsinin iktizâ ettiği şeyde olur. işte bu duruma, "sormak" fiili. kelimesiyle müteaddî olur. Şair buyurduğu gibi; "Bana sorun! Eğer insan câhil olurlarsa; benden ve onlardan...." Bazen de bir mal ve benzen şeyleri istemek için olur. Bu durumda da iki mefûle müteaddî olur. Zikredilen misâl gibi... Enfâl Nedir? "Nefl" ziyâde, demektir. Ganimet (savaşta düşmanlardan eie geçen mal) onunla (nefl kelimesiyle) isimlendirildi. Çünkü ganimet Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından olan bir atıyye ve ihsandır. Ve cihâdın uhrevî sevabından fazla olarak dünyevî ecirdir. Yine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin diğer ümmetlere verdiklerinden fazla olarak, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ümmetine meşru kıldığı bir ziyâdeliktir. Çünkü diğer ümmetlerde ganimet malı helal değildi. Diğer ümmetler, ganimet malını bir yere yığarlardı. Sonra gökten bir ateş iner ve hepsini yakardı... . Nafile? Namazlarda nafile, farz (ve vacip) namazların üzerine ziyâde Kılınan namazlardır. Evlâdda da, "nafile evlâd" denilir. Çünkü (yeni doğan bir çocuk diğer, çocuğun üzerine) bir ziyâdeliktir. Enfâl, İmamın (idareci veya komutanın) kendisini tehlikeye atıp, düşmana hücum eden kişiye ganimetten fazla pay verilmesini şart koştuğu mala da kullanılır. Sebeb-İ Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Müslümanlar, "Bedir" savaşının ganimetlerinde ve onları taksim etmede ihtilâf ettiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sordular: -"(Ya Resûlallah)! Bunları nasıl taksîm edeceksiniz? Nereye sarfedeceksiniz? Bunun taksimini tayin edenler ensâr mı olacak, Muhacirler rm olacaklar? Yoksa hepsine mi verilecek?" dediler. İşte bunun üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu ... "soruyorlar" kavi-i şerifindeki zamir, Bedir savaşma katılan, ashâb-ı kiram içindir. Âyet-i kerimenin nüzul hâli onları tayin ettiği için, sarih isim olarak zikirlerinin geçmesine hacet kalmadı... Manâsı: Sana ganimetleri ve onların taksîm edilme hükümlerini soruyorlar, demektir. Hüküm Allah ve Resûlünündür "Ganimetlerin taksimi Allah'a, Resûlü'ne ait..." Ganimetlerin taksîm emri ve hükümleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ve onun Resulü Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine mahsustur... Hiçbir kimsenin görüşünün müdâhelesi olmaksızın, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine emrettiği şekilde taksîm eder... Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Ganimetlerin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine izafe edilmesi (yani ganimetlerin taksimi Allah'ındır..." buyurması) ganimetlere bir şeref vermek (onların değerini ve hürmetini) beyan içindir. Ganimetlerin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine izafe edilmesi ise, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ganimetlerin ve onların taksim edilme hükümlerini beyân etmesi ve onlar hakkında tedbirler almasından dolayıdır.... Allâh'dan Korkun "Allah'tan korkun..." Ganimetlerin emri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ve onun Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ait olduğuna göre; sizler Allah'tan korkun. Ganimetlerin taksimi hakkında, kavga, çekişme ve ihtilâfa düşerek, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gadabını icabettirecek (davranışlardan) kaçının... Islâh Edin "birbirinizle aranızı düzeltin..." "Zâti-1- beyn" insanların arasında vaki olan haller (ilişkiler) demektir.... "zatis-sudûr" kavl-i şerifi de, gönül dünyası ve orada (yani kalbte) gizli olan şeyler demek olduğu gibi... zevâti'1-inâ" ise kablar, demektir, yani içine yiyecek ve içilecek konulan her türlü kap kaçak, demektir. Bir şeye hulul eden şey, o şeyin mülâbisi olduğundan dolayı"O şey, onun mahallinin (yerinin) sahibi ve onun sahibidir," denilir. Meselâ şu söz gibi: vüsuı: "Kabının sahibiyle bana su ver" Yani kabının içinde bulunan sudan bana su içirt, demektir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size nasip ettiği (rızık olarak verdiği ganimet) ve size vermiş olduğu fazl-u keremi sebebiyle aranızdaki halleri eşitlik ve yardımlaşma ile düzeltin... Bu şundandi; savaşanlar; -"Ganimet malı sadece bizlere aittir!" demelerindendir. Onlar, yaşlılara ve geri hizmetlerde olup sancağın yanında olan (bayrağı muhafaza edenlere) kendilerine eşit bir şekilde ganimet verilmemesini murad etmelerinden dolayıdır... Bedir Ashabı Hakkında Nazil Oldu Ubâde bin Sâmit (r.a.) buyurdular: Ubâde bin Sâmit (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bu âyet-i kerime biz Bedir savaşına katılan topluluk hakkında nazil oldu. Biz ganimet mallarının taksimi hakkında ihtilâf edip, ve bizim davranışımız o ganimet konusunda kötü olunca; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ganimetlerin taksimini bizim elimizden aldı; Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine verdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de ganimeti Müslümanlar arasında eşit bir şekilde dağıttı ..." İtaat "Ve Allah'a ve Rasulü'ne itaat edin..." Allah ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emir ve yasaklarına teslîm olmakla itaat edin... "siz gerçekten mü'minlerseniz..." Bu kavl-i şerif bu âyet-i kerimede zikredilen üç emre taalluk etmektedir. Burada zikredilen imandan murad, imanın kemâli demektir. Çünkü imanın aslı, bu işlerin hepsine taalluk etmez. Belki iman Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hükümlerini kabul etmek ve hak olduğuna itikad edip (ilâhî hükümlere iman etmekle) tahakkuk eder. Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Eğer siz kâmil iman sahibiyseniz; (iyi bilin ki) iman bu üç şey üzerine deveran eder.... Çok Sual? İyi bilin ki, çok suâl sormak bıkkınlık verir. Bundan dolayı, hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri size haram kıldı; 1- Anne ve babaya karşı gelmeyi, 2- Kız çocuklarının diri diri toprağa gömülüp öldürülmesini, 3- Zamanı gelen borcun verilmemesini, 4- Hakkı olmayanı almayı, 5- Kîyl-u kaali (dedi-koduyu...) 6- (Boş yere) çok sual sormayı size hoş görmedi. 7- Malı zayi etmeyi (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri Müslümanlara kesinlikle haram kıldı....)" Şerh Bu hadis-i şerifte (anne ve babalar diye tercüme ettiğimiz kelime); "anneler" kelimesinin zikriyle kasr olundu. Bu ikisinden birinin zikredilmesiyle iktifa edilmesinden dolayıdır. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: -"Size gelirler, rızanızı celbetmek için Allah'a yemin ederler. Eğer bunlar mü'min iseler, daha evvel Allah'ın ve Resulünün rızasını düşünmeleri icab eder." Çünkü annenin hakkı ve hizmeti daha çok olduğu için anne zikredildi. "Kız çocuklarını diri diri toprağa gömmek" (Yine bu hadis-i şerifte) kız çocuklarını diri diri toprağa gömülmesini yasakladı. Bu câhiliyyet âdetlerindendi. Câhüiyet döneminde (Islâmdan önce) onlardan (Arap müşriklerden) birinin bir erkek çocuğu doğarsa, ona dokunmazlardı. Eğer kız çocuğu doğarsa, onu götürüp diri diri toprağa gömerlerdi. Müşrikler kız çocuklarını diri diri toprağa gömme işini; 1 - Geçim korkusu, 2- Ar ve utancı üzerlerinden savmak, 3- Ve kendi kendilerini utanmaktan kurtarıyorlardı. "Ve men etmek" Yani vakti gelen borcu ve edâ edilmesi gereken haklan edâ etmekten imtina edip kaçınmayı murad etti. , "ve kendisinin olmayanı almak" ise kendisi için mekruh veya haram olan şeyi almaya adım atmak demektir. Bu kavH şerifte zaruret olmaksızın mukavele yapmayı, kendisine ait olmayanı almak ve sevabı kast etmek demektir. Bu ise gerçekten kalbi katılaştırır. (3/311) "Kîyl-u kâli (dedi-koduyu...) sizin için hoş görmedi. (Boş yere) çok sual sormayı... Bunda çok sual sormaya nehiy vardır. İbni Melek (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu hadis-i şerifle, insanların malını istemeyinden murad İnsanın kendisi için olmayan bir malı başkasından istemeleridir. Malı zayi etmeyi..." Bunda malın kaybedilmesinin nehyi vardır. Malın zayi edilmesi; 1- Malın haramda harcanması, 2- Mal ile günah kazanılması, 3- Malın israf edilmesidir... 4- Nafakanın harcanmasında israf, 5- Bina yapmada israf, 6- Elbise de israf, 7- Yatakta israf, 8- Kap-kaçakda israf, 9- Kaplan altınla kaplamak, 10- Kılıç ve benzeri şeyleri altın ile kaplamak, 11- (Ve malı Allah rızâsının dışında kullanmak israftır...) Te'vilât-ı Necmiyyeden Sualler çok olduğu zaman, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ben sizi terk ettiğim müddetçe siz beni bırakın. (Çok soru sormayın) Sizden önce helak olan ümmetler ancak; 1- Çok sual sormak, 2- Peygamberlerine muhalif olmak ; ile helak oldular..." Onların çok sormalarından dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Sana ganimetlerin taksiminden soruyorlar...." Onlar, ganimetlerin kendileri için olmasını istediler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların temennilerinin hilâfına buyurdu: "De ki: "Ganimetlerin taksimi Allah'a, Resûlü'ne ait..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ve Resulü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ganimet konusunda diledikleri gibi amel eder (kanun koyarlar)... Sizin dilediğiniz gibi değil. Bu sizin edeplenmeniz; Allah ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itiraz etmemeniz içindir. "Allah'tan salih amelle korunun da birbirinizle aranızı düzeltin." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle, Allah'ın gayrisinden korunun (ve korkun).... Aranızdaki bozulan ahlakı ve alçak himmetlerinizi düzeltin. Düşük himmetler, 1 - Dünyaya haris olmak, 2- Kardeşleri kıskanmak, 3- Ve benzeri kötü ahlaklar 4- Ve kendisiyle iman nurunun kalblerden perdelendiği yerilen (kötülenen) sıfatlardır. Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne itaat edin." 1 - Allah ve Resulünün hükümlerine teslim olmak, 2- Allah ve Resulünün emirlerini emir bilip yerine getirmek, 3- Allah ve Resulü hazretlerinin yasaklarını yasak bilip o yasaklardan kaçınmakla, Allah ve Resulüne itaat edin... "Onun için siz gerçekten mü'minlerseniz" Tahkiki iman sahibi iseniz... Taklîdi iman değil... Hakikî Mümin Muhakkak ki hakikî mü'min, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin inayet kalemiyle kalbine iman yazdığı ve onu kendisinden bir ruh ile te'yid edip (desteklediği) kişidir. Hakîki mü'min, Rabbinden bir nur üzeredir... Kâfirin Aradığı İman? Mesnevî-yi şerifte buyuruldu: -"Bayezid-i Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretlerinin zamanında bir kâfir vardı. Saîd (ve kutlu) bir Müslüman ona dedi: -"İslâm ile şereflensen? İslâm'ın nuruyla aydınlanıp ebedî kurtuluş bulsan? Kurtuluş ehli olup ebedî sürür bulsan?" Bunun üzerine kâfir dedi ki: -"Eğer (beni davet ettiğin iman) iman âleminin şeyhi Ebû Yezîd-i Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretlerinin imanı gibiyse; Gerçekten öyle bir İmana bende tâkât ve güç yoktur! Bâyezid-i Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretlerinin himmeti, benim tahammülümün çok üstündedir. Gerçi ben din ve imandan uzağım; Ama Bâyezid-i Bestâmî hazretlerinin imanlarına imanım tamdır. Bâyezid -i Bestâmî hazretlerinin herkesten daha yüce, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerine olan sadakat ve ihlasinda pek latîf.Ve onun nurlu olduğuna iman ettim.... Gerçi ağzım (şehâdet kelimesine karşı) muhkem bir şekilde kapalıysa da; Bâyezid-i Bestâmî hazretlerinin imanına gizlice ve kalbimden iman ettim. Yok eğer sen (beni sizin imanınız gibi bir imâna) davet ediyorsan; Ona arzum ve meylim yoktur.... Kimde imana bir meyil zuhur etse, sizi gördüğü zaman; o kişinin iman etme hevesinde bir gevşeklik olur... (İman etmekten vazgeçer....) Zira sizin imanınızın sadece adı kalmış! Manâsı yok olmuştur! Bu (sizin imanınız gibi iman etmek) çöle, kurtuluş yeri demek gibidir ... Sizin imanınızı görenin iman aşkı söner.... Allâhım bizleri, imanın hakikatleriyle tahkik ehli olanlardan eyle! Allâhım! Bizleri; 1- Derecelere, 2- irfanlara, 3- İhsanlara vâsıl eyle. 4- Maddî ve manevî nimetlere ulaştır.. Mümin? Yüce Meali: Gerçekten mü'minler, ancak o mü'minlerdir ki, Allah anıldığı zaman yürekleri ürperir, karşılarında onun âyetleri okunduğu zaman İmanlarını artırır ve rabiarına tevekkül ederler.2 0 kimseler ki, namazı dürüst kılarlar ve kendilerine rızık olarak verdiğimiz şeylerden infâk eylerler.3 İşte hakkâ/gerçek mü'minler onlar... Onlara rablarının yanında dereceler var, bir mağfiret ve bir rızık-ı kerîm/güzel rızık 4var. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Gerçekten mü'minler," İmanlarında kâmil olanlar ve ihlâs sahibi olanlar: "ancak o müminlerdir ki, Allah anıldığı zaman...." Onların yanlarında zikredildiği zaman; "Ve yürekleri ürperir, Celâl'in heybetinden ve Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretlerinin azametini tasavvur etmekle yürekleri ürperir... 0 Mevlâ ki, asla zail olmaz... (ebedî ve ezelîdir...) Korku Bu korku imandan kemâl ehli olanlar için gerçekten lâzımdır. Bu kişi ister; 1 - Mukarreb bir melek olsun, 2- İster mürsel bir nebî olsun, 3- İsterse takvalı iyi bir mü'min olsun... Bu korku, ikâb (cehennem azab)ından farklı bir azabdır. Bu korku mücerred Allah korkusuyla hâsıl olmaz. Belki bu; 1 - Ma'sıyetleri düşünmek; 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âsîlerden intikam alacağını hatırlamaktır.... Her ne zaman bir kişi, bir günah işlemeyi düşünüp kastettiği zaman, ona; -"Allah'tan kork! (Takvâlı ol)" denilir. 0 kişiden, onu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin cezalandırmasından dolayı günah işleme isteğini söker. Yalnız Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmenin sökmesinden daha fazla kötülüğü söker. Burada kötülüğü sökmeyi icabettiren şeyler: 1-Sıfatlar, 2- Fiiller, 3- Celil olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yüce şanına ta'zîmden kaçınmak... Nur ve Feyzin Kalbe Girmesi Bil ki: Muhakkak ki iman nurunun sânı, 1 - Kalbi inceltmesi, 2- Kalbi saf ve duru yapması, 3- Kalbi nefsin kirlerinden zulumâtından arındırması, 4- Kalbin kasvetini yumuşatması, 5- Kalbin zikrullah'a meyletmesi, 6- Kalbte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine büyük bir şevk ve aşkın bulunmasıdır... Bütün bunlar bidayet ehlinin (seyr-ü sülûka) yeni başlayanların halleridir.... Nihayet Ehli Amma nihayet (seyr-ü sulukta sona ulaşanların) halleri ise, 1 - Zikrullah ile mutmain olmak, 2- Sükût etmektir... (3/312) Kalbin Mutmain Olması (Yeni Müslüman olmuş) bir kavim geldiğinde; İslâm'ın ahdini konuştular. Kur'ân-ı kerimi dinlediler. Ağlamaya başladılar. Yufka yüreklilikle çok dua ettiler. Bunun üzerine Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) buyurdular: -İslâm'ın başında biz de boyleydik! Sonra kalblerimiz katı oldu!" Ebû Bekir (r.a.) hazretleri bununla itminanın nihayetine (kalbin zikrullah ile yatılmasının sonuna) işaret ettiler... Kur'ân-ı Kerimin İmana Tesiri âyetleri okunduğu zaman," "karşılarında onun," Yani Kur'ân-ı kerimin emirleri (yasaklan) diğer (hükümleri) okunduğu zaman, 1- "Onları artırır," Kur'ân-ı kerimin bu âyetleri onları artırır, Burada imanın ziyâde kılınmasının, okunan âyetlere isnâd edilmesi, mecâzî'dir... (Çünkü hakikî olarak ziyâde kılan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir....) "imanlarını," Yakinî iman ve nefsin tumâniyetini (yatışmasını ziyâde kılar...) Muhakkak ki; 1- Ayetlerin tezahürü, 2- Hüccetleri kuvvetlendirmek, 3- Burhanları desteklemek, 4- İmanın tumâ'niyetinin (yatışmasının)ziyâde olmasını icâbettirir... 5- Ve yakîni kuvvetlendirir... Faziletli imam Taftâzânî (r.h.) buyurdular: Tasdîkin kendisi, eksiklik ve ziyâdeliği kabul eden şeylerdendir... Bu da, peygamberler ve mükâşefe erbabının yakînî imanlarıyla ümmetin yakînîlerinin arasındaki farkın açık olduğu içindir... Bundan dolayı mü'minlerin emîri Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Eğer, perde Kalksa bile (yine de) benim yakînim ziyâde olmaz..." Yine bir delil ile kaaim olan (kabul edilen) bir tasdik ile bir çok delil ile kabul edilen tasdiklerin arasındaki farkda ortadadır.. Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve İman? Kâşifi (r.h.) buyurdular: "Hakâiki-i Selmâ"da zikredildi ki; Kur'ân-ı kerim okumanın bereketinin nuruyla onların bâtınları zahir oldu. Ziyâde taat ve ibâdet onların zahirlerinin üzerine tam zahir kıldı ortaya çıkarttı. Bahru'l-Hakâik'ta buyuruldu: Hakikî iman bir nurdur. Kalbin penceresinin açıklığı nisbetinde kalbe girer... Çünkü Kur'ân-ı kerim gönül ehli (kalb erbabı) tarafından okunduğu zaman; Kur'ân-ı kerimin bereketiyle onların gönüllerinde bir pencere açılır, tman nuru oradan girer ve o kişi kısa bir zamanda Cemâlullah'ın nuruna ve ilâhî feyze gark olur... Tevekkül "ve rablanna" Hususiyetle mâliklerine ve işlerini idare eden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine... "tevekkül ederler,"Yani 1 - işlerini Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine havale ederler. 2- İşlerini Allah'a ısmarlarlar... 3- Başkasından korkmazlar. 4- Ve Allah'tan başkasından ümit etmezler... : Tevilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmeyyye'de buyuruldu: "ve yalnız rablanna tevekkül ederler..." Dünyaya ve ehline değil... Muhakkak ki kim iman nuruyla Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin cemâlini ve celâlini müşahede ederse; o kişi gerçekten, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini müşahede etmede Okyanusa gark olmuş olur. Bu kişi Allah'tan gayri için kalbini boşaltmaz. O Celalin kamçılarının altında, eşyanın izmihlale erip yok olduklarını görür. Ve onun böyle tevekkülü (dayanması ve güvenmesi) sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine olur; başkasına değil... Denize Gark Olan Sadece Denizi Görürür -"Her kim ki, o denize gark olursa; O kişi, bomboş olur. Ve kayık (ve sandala) muhtaç değildir. Denizin içinde olan denizden başka bir şey görmez. Denizin gayri olan bir şey onun tarafından görülmemekte ve zahir olmamaktadır...." Kalbî Ameller Burada sâlih amellerden önce kalbin amelleri zikredildi. Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin azameti ve Celâlinin mülâhaza edilmesi anında, Allah'tan korkmak ve ürpermek, ihiâs ve tevekkül gibi güzel amaller zikredildi. Bunlardan sonra da organlarla yapılan ameller zikredildi. Organlarla yapılan amellerin dayanağı ve ölçüsü kalbin amellerine (ihlâsına) dayanmaktadır; namaz ve sadaka gibi... Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: Namaz ve Zekat "O kimseler ki, namazı dürüst kılarlar..." 1- Abdestleri, 2- Rukûleri, 3- Secdeleri, 4- Vakitleri, 5- Ve diğer şart ve rükünlerini yerine getirerek namaz kılarlar... Bu kav/-/ şerif, birinci mevsûi için sıfat olmak üzere mahallen merfû'dur... "ve kendilerine rızık olarak verdiğimiz şeylerden Kendilerine vermiş olduğumuz mallar, demektir. "infâk eylerler." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin taatında infak ederler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, emirleri içinde burada hâsseten (özellikle) namaz ve zekâtı zikretmesi, onların şanlarının büyüklüğünden ve ikisinin emrinin te'kidi içindir... Müminlere Yüksek Dereceler Vardır "İşte onlar..." Kalb ve kalıbın amellerini kendisinde toplayanlar; "mü'minler onlar..." Öyle bir iman ki, "hakkâ/gerçek," Onlar imanlarına sâlih ameller ekleyerek imanlarını tahkîkî kıldılar. "Onlara dereceler var," Olan dereceler, Aif "Rablarının yanında..." Keramet, yakınlık, yüksek mertebeler vardır. Denildi ki: Mü'minlerin amellerine göre Rablerinin katında yüce dereceler vardır... Derece Kelimesinin Cemilenmesi " -Envâru'İ-Meşânk"ta buyuruldu: -di "derece" kelimesi eğer yükselme manâsında olursa; cemii kelimesidir. Ve "derece" kelimesi eğer mertebe ve tabaka manâsında olursa; cemii kelimesidir. Mağfiret ve Güzel Rızık "bir mağfiret," Günahlarına.... "ve bir rızık-ı kerîm/güzel rızık var." 0 büyük günde, o rızkı kazanmak ve ondan dolayı hesaba çekilmeden hâli (soyutlanmış) saf ve tertemiz rızık var... O rızık, dünya rızikları gibi olmayıp, bitmez ve kesilmez bir nzıktır... Kerim Rızık "el-Kâmûs"ta buyuruldu: "kerim rızık" güzel rızık; çok rızık, tatlı söz, kolay yumuşak... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona ikramda bulundu. Ona şeref ve azamet ve nezâhet verdi, demektir... İmam Kuşeyrî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Kerim rızık o dur ki, rızıklanan kişinin rızık verenin müşahedesinde olmamasıdır... (3/313) Müsebbibi Gör -"Sen, bir gün ver günlüğü ve önderler... Sebepten geç! Ayan olan müsebbibi gör! Hayır ve Şer Allah'tandır -"Hayır ve şerrin sebebi Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinden gelir! Sebeb vasıtalardan değildir... Ey pederî..." Gözün Gördüğü -"Asıl olan göz gürür. Çünkü o mükemmeldir... Şaşı göz ise aslı görmez, Feri görür... Çünkü o göz şaşıdır... Aziz Mahmûd Hüdâî'den Vaazlar "el-Mecâlis-İ Mahmudiye" de buyuruldu: Bil ki: Muhakkak namaz, kalıb amellerinin en büyüklerindendir. Sadaka mâlî ibâdetlerin en hayırlısıdır. Hikaye (sadaka) Rivayet olundu: Hazret-i Fatıma (r.a.) bir gün satıp, Hazret-i Hasan (r.a.)'ın iştahını çeken bazı şeyleri satın alması için, Hazret-i Aii (r.a.)'a bir gömlek verdi. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) o gömleği sekiz dirheme sattı. Bir dilenci onu kendisinden istedi. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)da o parayı o dilenciye verdi. Hazret-i Ali yürürken, beraberinde deve olan bir kişi, kendisiyle karşılaştı. Hazret-i Ali o deveyi o kişiden belirli bir süreyle (borçla) altmış dinara satın aldı. Hazret-i Ali devenin yularından tutup pazara doğru götürürken, bir adam kendisiyle karşılaştı. 0 deveyi (peşin olarak) Hazret-i Ali'den Altmış dinar ve altı dirheme satın aldı. (Hazret-i Ali altı dirhem kâr etmiş oldu...) Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) kendisine deveyi satan kişiyi aradı; ona parasını vermek için... 0 kişiyi bulamadı. Hazret-i Ali gelip kıssayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine arz etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Senden para İsteyen Hazret-i Ridvân idi. Sana deveyi satan Mikâil Aleyhİsselâm idi. Ve Senden deveyi satın alan ise Cebrail Aleyhisselâm idi. Cömertlere Büyük Müjde Hadis-i Şerifte varid oldu: "Kıyamet gününde dört sınıf insan hiç hesap görmeksizin cennetin kapısına gelirler. 1- Cömert, 2- Âlim, 3- Şehidve 4- Hacı Haccim ifsâd etmeksizin hac yapan hacı. Savaşta şehid düşen şehîd. Cömertliğine asla riya karıştırmayan (Allah yolunda gereğince intak eden) cömert. İlmiyle amel eden âlim... Bunlar, ilk önce cennete girme konusunda münazaa edip (konuşurlar....) Onların aralarında adaletle hüküm etmesi için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ı gönderir. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm şehide sorar: -"Sen dünyada ne yaptın ki, (onun sebebiyle) böylece herkesten önce cennete girmek istiyorsun?". Şehid: -"Ben Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için savaştım ve savaşta (düşman tarafından ölürüldüm) şehîd oldum!" der. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm yine sorar: -"Sen Allah yolunda öldürülen kişilerin, şehidlerin cennete gireceklerini kimlerden işitip öğrendin?" 0; -"Alimlerden!" der. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm: -"Edebini muhafaza et! Sana ilim öğreten kişilerin önüne geçme!" der. Sonra Cebrail Aleyhisselâm aynı soruyu hacı ve cömert kişilere de sorar.... (Hacıya sorar: -"Sen dünyada ne yaptın? Ta ki onun sebebiyle cennete girmek istiyorsun?" Hacı: -"Binbir rahmetle haccettim! Haccima ifsat karıştırmadım. Haccıma riâyet ettim!" der. Cebrail Aleyhîsseiâm: -"İfsat etmeksizin haccetmenin karşılığının cennet olduğunu kimlerden öğrendin?" Hacı: -"Âlimlerden!" der. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, cömert kişilere sorar: -"Sen dünyada ne yaptın ki onun sebebiyle herkesten önce cennete girmek istiyorsun?" der. Cömert: -"Helal'da kazanmış olduğum mali; içine riya (gösteriş katmaksızın) Allah rızâsı için, Allah yolunda, İslâm dininin kalkınması için infak ettim!" der. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm ona; -"Helaldan kazanılan malın Allah yolunda infak etmenin ve cömert olmanın karşılığının hesapsız olarak cennet olduğunu kimlerden öğrendin?" der. O da; -"Âlimlerden....!"der....) Bunun üzerine Cebrail Aleyhisselâm her ikisine de; -"Edebinizi koruyun! Size ilim öğretenlerin önüne geçmeyin!"der. (Böylece Cebrail Aleyhisselâm önce âlimin cennete girmesi için hüküm etmiş olur....) Sonra âlim şöyle der: -"Allâhım! Sen biliyorsun ki, ben ilmi ancak cömertlerin cömertliklerinin sayesinde tahsil ettim! Ve sen çalışan (ve sâlih amel edenlerin) amellerini asla zayi etmezsin!" der. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de; -"Âlim doğru söyledi! Ey Ridvân, cennetin kapısını aç; önce cömertler girsinler.........." der. tnsâf Neyle Hâsıl Olur? Bu hadis-i şerifte şuna işaret vardır: Burada zikredilen âlimden murad, ilmiyle amel eden âlimlerdir. Çünkü "insaf o âlimlerin şânındandır. Insâf ise ancak nefsin ıslâh edilmesi (nefsin tezkiyesi ve kalbe nurun akıtılmasıyla) hâsıl olur. Nefsin ıslâhı ise ancak amel-i sâlih ile olur. Zahirî Âlimler Bundan dolayı bu hadis-i şerife bakın; hevâ-ü heveslerinin esiri olan zahirî âlimler (rabıta, zikir, nefsi tezkiye ve kalbi tasfiye gibi manevi amellerden mahrum ve belki düşman olan ilim ehli) bu hadis-i şerifte belirtilen müjdelerle sakın mağrur olup aldanmasınlar. Zira muhakkak ki mücerred olarak ilmin kurtaracağı (düşüncesi) fasid bir mezhep (yol ve düşünce)dir. Muhakkak ki fâcir bir âlim, câhil kişiden daha şiddetli azap görecektir ... Hangi Âlim? Belki bu hadis-i şerifte sözü edilen âtim, ilmiyle amel eden, (ihlâs sahibi, takvâlı), kalbi tasfiye etmekle irfana ulaşmış olan hakikî âlimlerdir.... Hakikî Müminler? Bu âyet-i kerimede beyân edilenler; (yani 1- Allah zikredildiği zaman kalbleri ürperen, 2- Allah'ın âyetleri okunduğu zaman imanları ziyâde olan, 3- Rablerine tevekkül eden, 4- Namazlarını kılan, 5- Kendilerine verilen rızkı Allah yolunda infak eden; 6- Ve İslâm'ın emirlerini yerine getirenler) Gerçekten "hakikî mü'min!er"dirler... mü'minler olmaları) onların; 1- Kendi nefisleri (canlan) ve mallarıyla Allâhü hazretlerinin rızâsı için, Allah yolunda hizmet etmeleri; 2- Bedenî ve mâlî alâkalardan tecrid edip soyutlanmaları, 3- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle bakî kalmaları, 4- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (ve Allah rızası) için hizmet etmeyi her şeye ve hatta kendi nefislerine (canlarına) bile tercih etmelerindendir... Muhakkak tır ki; kim Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini, mâsivâ'ya (Allah'tan gayri bütün şeylere) tercih ederse, muhakkak ki o kişi, muradının zirvesine ulaşır... Ve hiç şüphesiz işte o ân, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onun bütün işlerini yürütür, tedbir eder ve onun ihtiyaçlarını giderir... (Onların hakikî Teâlâ Bedir Savaşına Çıkış Yüce Meali: evinden çıkardı ve Nasıl ki rabbin seni hak uğruna mü'minlerden bir kısmı ise istemiyorlardı.5 Tebeyyün etmişken/savaş olacağı kesinleşmişken, hakta, seninle münakaşa ediyorlardı. Sanki göre göre ölüme sevkolunuyorlardı.6 Ve o vakit Allah, size iki taifenin birini va'dediyordu ki, sizin olsun. Siz ise arzu ediyordunuz ki, şevketsiz ve zayıf olan sizin olsun. Halbuki Allah, kelimâtıyla hakkı ihkak etmek/hakkı yerine getirmek ve kâfirlerin arkasını kesmek diliyordu.7 Ki. hakkı hak tanıtsın ve bâtılı ibtal etsin; varsın mücrimler İstemesin...8 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Nasıl ki rabbin seni çıkardı..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini çıkarmasından murad; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin çıkmalarına Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sebep olması, ona emretmesi ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.} hazretlerini ona (çıkmaya) davet etmesidir. Zira Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi ve ona kafirlere karşı çıkmayı emretti. "evinden," Medîne-i münevvereden... "hakuğruna..." Bu kavl-i şerif, "seni çıkarttı," fiilinin mefûlünden hâl'dir. Yani hakka sarılır olduğun halde seni çıkarttı, demektir. Burada sözü edilen hak; 1 - Allah'ın dinini izhâr etmek, 2- Allah'ın düşmanlarını kahretmek (ve mağlup etmektir). Kef (d) harfi, mahzûf mübtedâ'nm haberi olmak üzere mahallen merfû 'dur... Takdiri ise "bu hal" demektir. O da Bedir ganimetlerinin gazilerin arasında eşit bir şekilde taksim edilmesi ve taksimatta, düşmanla göğüs göğüse durup savaşanlar ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sancağının altında bulunan yaşlıların arasında hiçbir fark ve ayırım yapmadı... Seni çıkartma hâli gibi... Yani sen gördüğün gibi muhakkak ki onların (savaşmayı) kerih görür bir halde oldukları gibi... Çünkü tabiatıyla düşman ile karşılaşmaktan hoşlanmamakla beraber bu taksimatı da kötü görüyorlardı... Halbuki bu taksim haktır; onların senin savaşa çıkman hak olmakla beraber onların hoş görmedikleri gibi... Hoşlanmamak "ve mü'minlerden bir kısmı ise istemiyorlardı..." Yani, halbuki onlardan bir grup senin savaşa çıkmandan hoşlanmıyorlardı. Bu (savaştan hoşlanmamaları:) 1- Ya onların tabiatları gereği savaştan nefret etmeleri, 2- Ya da onların savaşa istidadlan olmadığı içindi... . Sahabeler Cesurdular Müftî Sa'dî Çelebî (r.h.) buyurdular: Zahir olan bu âyet-i kerimede beyan edilen savaştan hoşlanmamak, "tabiî kerahettir. Kudret, güç ve tercih etmenin altına girmeyen (kişilerin tabiatları gereği savaştan hoşlanmamalarıdır)... Yoksa (savaştan korkmak gibi) sahabelerin şanlarına yakışmayan ve makamlarına layık olmayan bir manâya reddedilmez... (3/3İ4) Bedir Savaşının Başlangıcı Rivayet olundu: Kureyş kaafılesi, Şam'dan dönüyordu. Onlarda büyük bir ticâret vardı. Beraberlerinde kırk binekli vardı. Ebû Sufyân, Amr bin As ve Muhrime bin Nevfel onlardandı... Hicretin ikinci senesiydi. Onların Şam'dan döndüklerini Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine haber verdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de Müslümanlara haber verdi. Kureyş kafilesinin beraberinde çok mal olması ve adamların da azdı. Bu sebeple, Müslümanlar onlarla karşılaşmak istediler... Müslümanlar savaşmak için çıktıklarında, Ebû Süfyân, Damdam bin Amr el-Gifârî'yi kiraladı. Onu Mekke'ye gönderdi. Kureyş'in kendilerine yardıma gelmelerini emretti. Damdam: -"(Ey Kureyşlüerî) Muhammedi Sizin kaafılelerinize taarruz etti! Ve acele edin kendilerine ulaşın!" diye onlara haber verdi. Mekke ehline bu haber ulaştığında, Ebû Cehil Ka'benin üzerine çıktı ve onlara seslendi: -"Ey Mekke halkı! Çabuk kurtuluşa! Kervanınızı ve mallarınızı zelil ve zorluklara karşı kurtarmaya çabuk toparlanın!" Yani acele edin mallarınıza yetişin! Eğer Muhammed ve ashabı sizden önce onlara yetişirlerse bundan böyle ebediyyen asla iflah bulmazsınız," diye feryâd-ü figân ediyordu. Âtikenin Rüyası (Daha henüz Müslüman olmayan) Abbâs bin Abdulmuttalib'in kız kardeşi Âtik'e bir rüya görmüştü; Damdam el-Gifârî'nin Mekke'ye gelmesinden üç gece önce... Âtike kardeşine demişti ki: -"Ben çok acâib bir rüya gördüm. Sanki gökten bir melek indi. Dağdan büyük bir kaya aldı. Sonra o kayayı üstten ufalayıp (Mekke'nin evlerinin) üstüne attı. Sonra Mekke'nin evlerinden hiçbir ev kalmadı; mutlaka bu kayadan koparılan taşlar, evlerin hepsine isabet etti. Hazret-i Abbâs (r.a.)'da kız kardeşi Âtikenin bu rüyasını bir dostuna anlattı. Dostuna, Ütbe bin Rabîa bin Abdi Şems denilirdi. Utbe de bunu kendi kızına söyledi. Bu rüya bütün Mekke'de yayıldı. Bunun üzerine Ebû Cehîl, Hazret-i Abbâs'a; -"Ey Ebu'l-Fazlî Sizin erkekleriniz, peygamberlikten memnun kalmadılar da şimdi de kadınlarınız mı peygamberliğe (gayibten haber vermeye) başladılar!" diye söylenmişti.... Ebû Cehil'in Teşviki Ebû Cehil yanında Mekke halkı olduğu halde çıktılar. Onlar büyük bir kalabalıktılar. Sonra (bir haberci tarafından) ona; -"Kaafıie sahil yolunu tuttu ve kurtuldu! Sen de insanlarla beraber geri Mekke'ye dön!" denildi. Ebû Cehîl: -"Hayır! Vallahi! Ebediyyen bu olmaz! Tâ ki, Bedir'de biz develeri kesmedikçe, şaraplar içmedikçe, rakkaseler oynatmadıkça, def ve sazlar çalmadıkça asla duramayız; çünkü bütün Araplar bizim savaş için çıktığımızı işittiler! Ve muhakkak ki Muhammed. (bizim) kervanımıza dokunmadı ve muhakkak ki biz, korkutur ve zelil ederiz..." dedi. Bedir kuyuları suluydu. Senede bir gün Araplar orada toplanır, Pazar kurarlardı. İki Taifeden Biri Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine indi. Ve dedi ki: -"Ey Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Muhakkak ki Rabbin sana iki taifeden birini vaad etti. 1 - İstersen ticâret kervanını ele geçir. 2- Ve istersen (müşriklerle savaşa gir) ve kureyşlileri mağlup et! Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bu konuda ashabı ile istişare etti.... -"Ne dersiniz? Kavim (kureyşliler) bütün zorluk ve zilletleriyle (bizimle savaşmak için) çıktılar. Sizin için ticâret kervanı mı daha sevimli yoksa kureyşlilerle savaşmak mı?" diye sordu. Sahabeler: -"Belki kafileyle karşılaşmak bizim için, düşman ile karşılaşmaktan daha sevimlidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek yüzleri değişti. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sahabelere döndü ve buyurdu: -"Ticâret kaafıiesi, geçti gitti, denizin sahiline vardılar! Bu Ebû Cehîl ise bize döndü ve yaklaştı!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bu sözleriyle; 1- Düşman ordusuyla karşılaşmanın, 2- Müşriklerle cihâd etmenin, Kendisinin tercihi olduğunu ve bunun mü'minler için ticâret kafilesine karşı zafer bulmaktan daha faydalı ve daha çok menfaat taşıdığını beyan ve murad ediyordu. Çünkü (Ebû Cehil'in müşrik ordusunu hezimete uğratmakta) 1- Müşriklerin kuvvetlerini kırmak, 2- Bütün dinlere karşı hak olan İslâm dinini izhâr etmek vardı... Fakat sahabelerin bazıları); -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Sen ticâret kafilesine bak! Şirk ordusunu bırak!..." dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri kızdı, kalktı ve gitti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri kalkıp gidince; Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) ve Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.); Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin muradına tabi olmak hakkında güzel sözler söylediler. Sonra Hazrec kabilesinin reisi Sa'd bin Ubâde (r.a.) hazretleri, ayağa kalktı ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine: -"(Ya resûlallah s.a.v.) Sen emrine ve görüşüne bak! Ve devam et! Vallahi eğer sen Aden'e kadar yürüsen, ensardan hiçbir kimse geriden kalmayacaktır. Bütün ensâr senin ardında gelecektir!" dedi. Sonra Mikdad bin Amr (r.a.) ayağa kalktı: -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin sana emrettiği şekilde sen hareket et! Sen ne dilersen biz orada seninleyiz... Ve bizler İsrail oğullarının, Musa Aleyhisselâm'a; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: "Yâ Mûsâ! Onlar orada bulundukça, biz oraya ebedi/katiyyen girmeyiz. Haydi sen rabbınla git, ikiniz harb edin. Biz işte burada otururuz..." asla demeyiz.... Lakin bizler; -"Sen rabbınla git, ikiniz harb edin. Muhakkak ki bizler de sizinle beraber savaşıyoruz! Gözlerimiz kırptığı (bu can bu tende) olduğu müddetçe...."dedi... (Sahabenin bu sözleri. Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerini çok memnun etti.) Tebessüm ettiler... Sonra buyurdular: -"Ey insanlar! Bana işaret edin!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bununla ensârı murad ediyordu. Yani gerçekten, bana yardım etmek ve bu savaşta bana yardımcı olma konusunda kalblerinizde gizli olanı bana beyan edinî Çünkü ensâr, "Akabe gece"sinde, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine Medine şehrinin içinde kaldığı müddetçe yardım etmeyi ve onu düşmanlarından koruma sözünü vermişlerdi. Ama Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri düşmanlarla savaşmak için Medine şehrinin dışına çıktığında ise, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yardımda bulunmak vazifesi ensâr'ın üzerinden kalkmış oluyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bu sözleriyle, ensâr1 in bu savaşta da kendisine yardım etmek sözünü vermelerini bekliyordu...Bunun üzerine Sa'd bin Muâz (r.a.) hazretleri; -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.) sanki sen bizi kast ediyorsun?" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Evetl" buyurdular. Sa'd bin Muâz (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Gerçekten biz sana iman ettik! Seni tasdik ettik! Sana gelenlerin hak olduğuna şehâdet ediyoruz! Bunun üzerine biz ahidlerimizi ve misâklanmızı sana işiterek ve itaat ederek (gönül rızasıyla) verdik! (3/315) Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Sen dilediğini geçerli kıl! Seni hak peygamber olarak gönderen Allah'a kasem olsun ki eğer sen bize bu denize saldırmamızı söylesen ve sen denizde kalsan elbette biz de seninle beraber mutlaka denize dalarız! Bizden (ensârdan) hiçbir adam geride kalmaz! Yine bizden hiçbiri düşmanla karşılaşmaktan çekinmez! Harp esnasında elbette bizler sabrederiz! Düşmanla karşılaşma anında gerçekten bizler sâdık kişileriz! Umulur ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizim sebebimizle sana yüzünün güleceği (müşriklere karşı zafer kazanmayı) nasip eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bereketi üzere bizimle (savaşa) yürü!" dedi.... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ferahladı. Sa'd (r.a.) hazretlerinin sözleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini sevindirdi. Ve bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allah'ın bereketiyle (savaşa) yürüyün! Sizi müjdeliyorum! Gerçekten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bana iki taifeden birini vaad buyurdu. Vallahi sanki ben, kavmin (Kureyşin müşriklerinin) düştükleri yerlere bakıp görür gibiyim!" Âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şudur: Rabbin seni evinden çıkarttı ki, sen, ticâret kervanına yönelmeyi terk edip: senin ashabından bir kısmı kerih gördüğü halde sen Mekkeli müşriklerle karşılaşmayı ve onlarla savaşmayı tercih ettin.... Hakta Mücâdele "hakta, seninle münakaşa ediyorlardı." Kendilerinin tercih etmiş oldukları, ticâret kervanına karış senin tercihin olan düşmanla karşılaşmak olan hakta; seninle mücâdele ediyorlardı. "Tebeyyün etmişken/savaş olacağı kesinleşmişken..." Bu kavl-i şerif, "senin/e mücâdele ediyor/ar" kavl-i şerifîyfe mensûbtur. £ kavl-i şerifi masdariyet içindir. Yani hak beyan olduğu halde, onlara seninle hasımlaşıyorlar. Onlar için bunun zahir olması, senin onlara; (ister kureyş ordusuna ve isterse ticâret kervanına) hangi tarafa yönelirlerse yönelsinler orada galip olarak dönecekleri ve onlara yardım olunacağını ilân etmenledir. Ve onlar, bizim çıkışımız, ancak ticâret kervanı içindir; diyorlar. Ve sen, "hayır, bizim için ancak düşman ordusuyla karşılaşmak gerekir; bizim hazırlanmamız ve korkutmamız için...!" dedin... Bu sözü, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine söyleyenler, gerçekten bunu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Medine'den çıkmasını istemedikleri ve savaştan hoşlanmadıkları için söylediler... Savaşmak İstememeleri "Sanki ölüme sevkolunuyorlardı." Kef 0) harfi nasb mahallindedir "elbette .kerih görüyorlar" kavl-i şerifin/n zamirinden hâl olmak üzere.... Yani zoraki ve küçükler oldukları halde savaşa sevk edilenlere benziyorlar, demektir. "Ve onlar bakar oldukları halde," , Kef (d) harfi nasb mahallindedır, "sevk olunuyorlar" fiilinin zamirinden hâl olmak üzere.... Yani onlar ölüm sebeplerine bakar oldukları halde ve ölümün sebebini ayan beyân müşahede ederlerken, demektir. Sahabelerin bu mertebeleri, onların korkmalarından, düşmana karşı durmak konusunda sabırsız olmalarından değildir. Bu ancak Müslümanların sayılarının az olması, Müslümanların hazırlıksız olmaları ve çoğunun yaya olmalarındandır... Bedir Eshabının Sayıları Rivayet olundu: Müslümanların (sahabelerin) sayıları, üçyüz onüç (313) idi. Müslümanların içinde sadece iki atlı vardı. 0 iki kişi; Zübeyr (r.a.) ile Hazret-i Mikdâd idi... Onların yetmiş develeri vardı. Altı tane zırh. Sekiz kılıçları vardı.... Müşrikler ise sayı bakımından Müslümanlardan kat kat fazla idiler.... tşârî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, o hakikî mü'minleri, beşerî vatanlarından inayet cezbeleriyle "indiyet makarrfına çıkarttı. "Nasıl ki rabbin seni evinden çıkardı..." Vücûdunun vatanından.... "hak uğruna" Cemal ve Celâlinin sıfatlarının tecellilerinden hakkı getirmek için... ve müminlerden bir kısmı ise istemiyorlardı..." Kalb ve ruh yani tecelliler anında fena için... Çünkü, her vücûd sahibi üzerine; beka mahbûp (sevilen bir şeydir) fena ise mekruh (hoşlanılmayan bir şeydir)... "seninle münakaşa ediyorlardı." Kalb ve ruh seninle mücâdele ediyorlar... "hakta," Hakkın gelmesi konusunda.... "Tebeyyün etmişken/savaş olacağı kesinleşmişken..." Onun gelişi beyân olduğunda, fenadan hoşlanmadıkları için... "Sanki göre göre ölüme sevk olunuyorlardı." Fenaya (yok olmaya) bakıyorlardı. Fenâ'dan sonra beka zail olmaz. Ölüme sevk edilen kişi gibi... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir... Aslan Av Peşinde Mesnevi'de buyuruldu: - "Dünya aslanı av peşinde... Allah'ın aslanı da süsü ve dünyanın güzelliklerini terk etti. Çünkü o vuslatın nurunu ölümde gördü. Pervane gibi varlığını yakar ve yok eder..." Hak ile Beka Bulmak Mesnevî-yi Şerifte buyuruldu: -"Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka her şey yok olur... Hakikat Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin varlığında yok olmaktır. Kim bakî olmaya layık olursa; o kişiye, düu "Her şey helak olur! cezası yoktur... Şundan ki, v " yok"dan geçen ili "ancak vardır" olur. v» "ancakfvardır" olan fânî değildir..." Evliyaya ttirâz Yoktur Bil ki: Peygamberlere, vahiyleri ve ibarelerinde kendilerine asla itiraz olmadığı gibi; evliyaya da ilhamları ve işaretlerin de kendilerine asla itiraz edilmez... Muhakkaktır ki en büyük saadet, onların âyetleriyle amel etmek ve onları tutmakdır.... Şuhûd Ehli Fenayı Tercih Eder Vucûd her ne kadar, vucûd ehli yanında çok sevilen bir şey ise de; lakin şuhûd ehlinin katında fena (daha) sevilen ve hoşlanılan bir şeydir... Sâlik'in Vazifesi Sâlik'e (seyr-u sülük yoluna giren kişiye) düşen vazife, 1- Dünyevî bütün lezzetlerden kesilmek, 2- Alçak ve düşük niyetlerin kirlerinden nefsini temizlemek, 3- Resûlullah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ve onun emirlerinin kendisine kendi nefsinden daha sevimli olmak; ta ömrünün sonuna kadar... (3/316) Kâmil Bir İmanın Alâmetleri Rivayet olundu: . Buhâr-i şerif, Abdullah bin Hişâm (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet etti. Buyurdular: -"Biz Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber idik. Efendtanuz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Ömer bin Hattab (r.a.) hazretlerinin elinden tutmuştu. Ve Ömer bin Hattab (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ta Resûlallah (r.a.)î Sen bana nefsim hariç her şeydendaha sevimli ve daha hoşsun!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular:^ Muhammedin nefsi yed-i kudretinde (gücünün altında) olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yemin ederim m ben sana senin nefsinden daha sevimli olmayıncaya kadar... Yani senin imanın kâmil olmaz; ta ki sen benim rızâmı ve memnuniyetimi kendi nefsinin rızâsı ve memnuniyetinin üzerine tercih etmedikçe; velev ki onda senin helakin söz konusu olsa bile; (ResûluHah'ın hoşnutluğunu tercih etmedikçe) sen tam bir mü'min olmuş olmazsın... Bunun üzerine Hazret-İ Ömer (r.a.): -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)I Vallahi sen bana nefsimden daha sevimlisin!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"İşte şimdi oldu, ey Ömer!" buyurdu." Yani senin imanın kâmil oldu, demektir.... Resûlullahı (s.a.v.) Sevmek İbni Melek (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu muhabbet ve sevgiden murad, ihtiyarî ve tercih etme (seçme) muhabbetidir. Yoksa tabiattan doğan sevgi değildir. Çünkü insanların her biri kendi nefsini başkalarından daha şiddetle sevmek tabiatına sahiptir... İbni Melek'in sözleri bitti. tbni Melek'in "ihtiyâr-i muhabbet" sözü, kişinin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin rızâsını kendi nefsinin rızâsı ve memnuniyetinin üzerine tercih; etmesidir... thtiyâr-ı muhabbet, iysâr (kendimize tercih etmek)tir. Şu âyet-i kerimede olduğu gibi; -"Ve şunlar ki/ o Ensar, onlardan önce yurdu hazırlayıp, imana sahip oldular. Kendilerine hicret edenlere muhabbet beslerler ve onlara verilenden nefislerinde bir kaygı ve kıskançlık duymazlar. Kendilerine İhtiyaç bile olsa, îsar ile/cömertçe nefislerine tercih ederler. Her kim de nefsinin hırsından korunursa, işte onlardır o felah bulanlar!" Kendisine tercih etmek, tercih edilenin muhtaç olmasını gerektirmez. Başkasının rızâsını ve memnuniyetini kendi rızâ ve memnuniyetinin üzerine tercih etmek de onu bütün yönleriyle şiddetli bir şekilde muhabbet edip ve sevmeyi gerektirmez. Mahbûbiyet Makamı Lakin bu kelâmın üzerindedir.... Zira kim kendi nefsinin tabiatı; hatta belki kalıb ve kalbinden fena bulursa; gerçekten muhabbetinden fena bulmuştur. Yine kişinin enâniyetinin Övülmelerinden kurtulup; ötesinde gaye bulunmayan mahbûbiyet (sevme) makamına vasıl olmasıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, fazlı ve keremiyle bize ve size mahbûbiyet makamını nasip etsin! Âmin! İki Taifeden Biri "Ve o vakit Allah, size va'dediyordu." Ey mü'minler! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size vaad buyurduğu vakti hatırlayın, demektir. "iki taifenin birini" İki fırkadan biri;Ticâret kervanı ile beraber olan Ebû Süfyân...Diğer de: Şirk ordusuyla beraber olan Ebû Cehil... "muhakkak ki o sizindir..." Bu kav/-/ şerif, "iki taifenin birini" kavi- şerifinden "bedel-i iştimâi" ile bedeidir. Vaadin keyfiyetini beyân etmektedir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, iki taifeden birini size vaad buyurdu. O size mahsustur. Size musahhardır. Emrinizdedir. Siz onların üzerine musallat olur, onları mağlup eder ve meliklerin kendi mülklerine malik oldukları gibi siz de onlara malik olursunuz; ve tasarruf ettikleri gibi siz de onlarda tasarruf edersiniz... "Siz ise arzu ediyordunuz ki," Bu kavl-i şerif, "size vaad buyuruyor" cümlesinin üzerine atıftır. Zikirle emrin altına dâhildir. Yani seviyorsunuz, demektir. "0 şevketsiz ve zayıf olan sizin olsun....' iki taifeden... Yoksa şevket sahibi çetin olanı değil... Kuvvet sahibi olan ise Kureyş ordusudur. Reisleri Ebû Cehîl idi. Kureyş ordusu bin (1000) savaşçı idi. isyüi şevketsiz ve zayıf," olan ise ticâret kervanıydı... Çünkü ticâret kervanının yanında sadece kırk atlı vardı. (Bunları yenmek çok basit idi...) Reisleri de Ebû Süfyân idi. Bundan dolayı sahabelerin bazıları ticâret kervanı ile karşılaşmak istiyorlardı. Şevket Nedir? "Şevket", hiddet (yani şiddetli, cesur ve kızgın olmak demek)tir...Yani silâh sahibi demektir. Kızgın ve kuvvetli bir şekilde işleyen keskin (insana batan) Kılıç ve mızrakların dişleri gibi... Ve nasip olana vasıl olunur. Bu kelime "Şevket", hiddet kelimesi) müfredi olan "diken" kelimesinden müsetâr'dır... "diken", bir tarafından iğne gibi dikeni olan bir bitkidir... l'Iâ-i Kelimetüllah "Halbuki Allah, diliyor..." Bu kavl-i şerif, "Siz ise arzu ediyordunuz ki," kavi-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Zikretme (hatırlama) babında onunla berabere aynı intizamdadır... Yani ey mü'minler hatırlayın, o vakti ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri size iki taifeden birini vaad buyurmuştu. Sizler, onların en düşük (en zayıf olanlarıyla) karşılaşmayı sevdiniz ve istediniz, demektir. Şu kavl-i şerif; "hakkı ihkak etmek/hakkı yerine getirmek" Hakkı sabit kılmak ve hakkı yüceltmek istiyor... "kelimâtıyla," Yani size savaşı emretmek kavl-i şerifıyle.... "ve kâfirlerin arkasını kesmek diliyordu." Kâfirlerin sonlan ve bir defada onların köklerini kesmek istiyor. Âyet-i kerimenin mânası şudur: Sizler (ticâret kervanının) malının sizin olmasını ve mala kavuşmak istiyor; kötü ve çetin gördüğünüz düşman ile karşılaşmak istemiyorsunuz... Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de; 1 - İslam dinin yüceltilmesini, 2- Hakkın izhâr edilmesini, 3- Dünya ve âhirette sizin zafer ve kurtuluşa ermenizi diliyor... Hakkı Hak Kılmak "(Bu) hakkı hak tanıtsın ve bâtılı ibtal etsin içindir..." Lâm, kendisinden muahhar olan mukadder bir fiile taalluk etmektedir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sizin düşmanla savaşmanızı istemesi, güzel bir gaye içindir. 0 gaye; 1 - Hak dinin açıklanması, 2- Küfrün iptal edilmesidir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yaptığını sadece bunun için yaptı; başka bir şey için değil.... İki Kavl-i Şerifin Arasındaki Fark? Bu kavl-i şerifte tekrar yoktur. Çünkü: Birincisi iki irâdenin arasında zikredilen değişikliği beyân içindir. 0 farklı iki irâde; 1 - Allah'ın irâdesi, 2- Mü'minlerin irâdesi... ikincisi ise, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin tercih etmiş olduğu şey olan, 1 - Şevket ve zorluk sahibine, 2- Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yardıma, 3- Ve müşriklerin köklerini kesmeye yöneltmek içindir. Hakkı hak etmek, onun hak olduğunu izhâr etmektir. Yoksa hak, henüz hakkaniyet olmadan onu hak kılmak demek değildir. Bâtılın iptal edilme hâli de böyledir... "Ve mücrimler kerih görseler (istemeseler) de..." Müşrikler, hakkın hak edilmesini ve bâtılın da iptal edilmesini istemeseler bile (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri elbette mü'minlerin eliyle hakkı izhâr edecek ve bâtılı da iptal edecektir...) Meleklerle Gelen İlahî Yardim size: Yüce Meali: O vakit siz rabbınızdan istimdad/yardım taleb ediyordunuz da -"Ben işte ardı ardına bin melâike ile imdad ediyordum." diye İcabet buyurmuştu.9 Ve bunu Allah size sırf bir müjde olsun ve bununla kalbleriniz itminan bulsun/yatışsın diye yapmıştı. Yoksa nusret ve yardım Allah'ın kendindendir. Hakikat, Allah azizdir, hakimdir.10 O vakit size -tarafından bir emniyet olmak üzere- bir uyku saldırıyordu ve üzerinize semâdan bir su indiriyordu ki, bununla sizi tathîr eylesin/temizlesin ve şeytanın murdarlığını/vesvesesini sizden gidersin ve kalblerinize rabıta versin ve bununla ayaklarınızı sağlam durdursun.11 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: taleb ediyordunuz..." "O vakit siz rabbınızdan istimdad/yardım Yani sizin Rabbinizden yardım dileme vaktinizi hatırlayın, demektir. Istiğâse, başarı, kurtuluş, yardım, inayet ve nusret istemektir. 3edir Harbinde Mü'minlerin Duaları Bu (mü'minlerin ilâhî yardımı dilemeleri) onlar için savaşın kaçınılmaz olduğunu bilmeleri vakti; hemen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua etmeye başladılar. (3/317) Ve şöyle diyorlardı: -"Ey Rabbimî Düşmanlarına karşı bana yardım etî Ey yardım dileyenlere yardım eden, bize yardım et!" Bedir Harbinde Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Duası Rivayet olundu: Ömer bin el-Hattâb (r.a.) hazretlerinden... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, (Bedir günü) müşriklere baktı. Müşriklerin sayıları bin (1000 silahlı) idi. Ashâb-ı kiram ise üç yüz on kadardı (313) kişilerdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri kıbleye döndü. Ellerini uzattı ve şöyle dua etti: -"Allâhım! Bana vaadini yerine getir! Allâhım! Bana vermiş olduğun vaadi ver! Allâhım! Eğer İslam ehlinden bu topluluk (sahabelerim) helak olurlarsa; yer yüzünde sana ibâdet edecek kimse kalmayacaktır...." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sürekli bu şekilde dua etti. Hatta omuzlarının üzerinde üst elbisesi (cübbesi) yere düştü. Hazret~i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) onu aldı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin omuzlarının üzerine koydu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ardında ona katıldı ve buyurdular: -"Ey Allah'ın peygamberi! Senin bizden dolayı şiddetle Rabbine dua etmen kâfidir. Zira muhakkak ki Rabbin vaad buyurduğunu sana verecektir!" Bu dua (Allah'tan yardım isteme) Efendimiz hazretlerinden ve bazı mü'minlerden oluyordu. Yardım isteme işinin bir cemaate isnat edilmesi; bunun Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden olmasına zıt değildir. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri dua ettiler, Allah'a yalvardılar; mü'minler de "âmin" dediler. (s.a.v.) Bin Melek1 in İmdada Gelmesi "size icabet buyurmuştu." duanızı kabul etmişti. Bu kavl-i şerif, "fstlmdad/yardım taleb ediyordunuz..." kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Ve hatırlatmanın hükmü altına dâhildir... Ben işte ", İşte muhakkak ki ben onunla, "ardı ardına bin melâike ile imdad ediyordum." Onların dışında da meleklerden bin tanesi ardı adına onların imdadına gelmektedir. Bundan murad, reisleridir. Başkalarını kendilerine tabi edenlerdir. Çünkü hatta meleklerin sayılan, üçbin (3000) sonra beşbin (5000) oldu... "Ve bunu Allah yapmadı..." Bu kavl-i şerif bir mukadder üzerine atıftır Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri aşikâr olarak melekleri indirmekle sizin imdadınıza gönderdi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu imdadı ve şeylerden hiçbir şey yapmadı; "sırf bir müjde olsun," Ancak size bir müjde olsun ve sizin kendileri sebebiyle yardım olunacağınız müjdesi olsun diye yaptı.... Bu kav/-/ şerif /erin umumi/iğinden istisna-/ müferrağ'dîr... Kalblerin Tatmin Olması "ve bununla itminan bulsuntyatışsın diye yapmıştı." Bu yardım ile... "Sizin kalbleriniz," Sizin (maddî olarak) zayıf ve azlığınızdan dolayı kalblerinizde bulunan korku ve ürpermeyi gidermek için; melekler gönderildi. Meleklerin gönderilmesinin, bununla (kalblerin tatmin olması ve müjde ile kasredilip) kayıtlanması, meleklerin bizzat savaşa katılmadıklarını beyan içindir... Meleklerin imdada gönderilmesi, sadece ve sadece savaşa katılan mü'minlerin kalblerini takviye etmek içindir... Meleklerin sayılarının çokluğu ve benzeri de mü'minleri kuvvetlendirmek içindir. (Yoksa) eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, melekleri savaş için göndermiş olsaydı; elbette tek bir melek yeterli olurdu. Zira muhakkaktır ki Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, kanadının tek bir tüyü ile Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminin yedi şehrini yerle bir edip helak etti. Tek bir sayha ile (yüksek sesle) Semûd kavmini helak etti. Bedir'de Melekler ve Savaş Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu tefsir, âyet-i kerimenin zahirine daha yakındır... Denildi ki: Cebrail Aleyhisselâm beraberinde beşyüz melek olduğu halde sağ tarafa indi. Sağ cenahın içinde Ebû Bekir (r.a.) hazretleri de vardı. Mıkâil Aleyhisselâm beraberinde beşyüz melek olduğu halde sol tarafa indi. Orada Ali bin Ebî Tâlib (r.a.) hazretleri vardı. Melekler savaştılar. Denildi ki: Melekler, bedir harbinde savaştılar; ama Ahzâb ve Huneyn harplerinde (melekler, mü'minlerin yardımına geldikleri halde bu iki harpte) savaşmadılar... Meleklerin Öldürdüğü Müşrik Rivayet olundu: Sahabelerden bir zat buyurdu: Bedir gününde müşriklerden bir adamın başını vurup öldürmek için onu takip ediyordum. (Fırsat kolluyordum.) Fakat benim kılıcım daha onun başına ulaşmadan, onun başının ayaklarımın önüne düştüğünü gördüm. "Yoksa nusret ve yardım..." Mutlak olarak nusret ve yardımın hakikati, "Ancak..." Yardım. "Allah'ın katındandır..." Bunda sebepler yönünden herhangi bir kimsenin ortaklığı yoktur. Zira muhakkak ki meleklerin imdada gelmeleri, adetlerinin çokluğu, korkutma, benzerleri ve vasıtaların düşmanları mağlûp etmede asla bir tesiri yoktur. Nusret ve yardımın onlardan olduğunu zannetmeyin. Ve bunları kaybetmek (meleklerin ve diğer sebeplerin olmamasından dolayı da) asla Allah'ın yardımı ve zaferden ümidinizi kesmeyin. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Nusret, ilâhî yardım ve zafer, donatılmış ordularla değildir... Lakin nusret ve zafer, (Allah'ın verdiği) saadetler ve tevfîk (başarı) iledir..." Hikmet ve Maslahat "Hakikat, Allah azîz'dir," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hükümlerinde hiçbiri ona galip olamaz ve onun kaza ve takdirinde hiçbir kimse onunla münazaa edemez... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bütün yaptıklarını hakikaten bir hikmet ve maslahat ile yapmaktadır... Bil ki: Meleklerin bütün (Islâmî) ordulara imdâd için gelmeleri haktır... Her ne kadar bizim gözlerimiz itibarı ile bizler görmesek ve müşahede edemesek bile ... Melekler hakikatte (mü'minlerin yardımına gelirler ve onlar, düşmana) galebe çalan ruhanî kuvvetlere işarettirler... Muhakkaktır ki bu galebe çalan ruhanî kuvvetler, cihâd-i ekber ile hicret edenin vücûdunda zahir olduğu zaman; mağlûp olan enfusî şerir kuvvetlerden hiçbir şey ona mukabele edemez. Yine mazhariyeti zahirî, kâfirlerde olduğunda; bunda umde (temel direk) yakın ve itminân'dır.... Sekme Rüzgarı Rivayet olundu: İsrail oğullarına "Sekîne" verildi. Sekîne, sükûnet verici, sesiyle düşmanların kalblerine korku veren ve kalblerini yerinden söken bir rüzgardı. İki asker (Müslüman ile kâfirler) karşı karşıya geldiklerinde, onların peygamberlerinin bir mu'cizesi ve meliklerinin de bir kerameti olarak sekîne (rüzgarı) eserdi. Sekîne'nin Manâları "Sekîne"nin iki ayrı manâsı daha vardır: Birincisi: Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin letâifattan yaratmış olduğu bir şey olup; hikmeti konuşanın lisânı üzere ilkâ olunur... Meleklerin, peygamberlerin kalbleri üzerine vahiy ilkâ edip koydukları gibi. Sırların rahatlandırması ve sırrın keşfiyle beraber... (3/318) İkincisi: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kalbi ve mü'minlerin kalblerine indirilen (manevî bir) şeydir. O öyle bir şeydir ki, 1 - Nur, kuvvet ve ruh toplar; 2- korkan kişi kendisiyle sükûnet bulur. 3- Mahzun olan kişi onunla teselli olur. 4- Allah yolunda cihâd eden mücâhidler, ona varis oldular. 5- Bu veraset ta kıyametin kopma saatine kadar devam edecektir. Bu hâl, bazı zamanlarda zahir olmaz. Bazı vakıalardan dolayı hikmetinin gereği olarak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunu gafillerin gözlerinden gizledi. Kusurlar Bizdendir Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Her bozulan (ve başarısız noksanlıklarından gör! olan) ameli, gönlünün Saraydan açılan gediği gör! 0 mutlaka Kayserin kusurundandır! Her asırda kendisinden önceki zamanlara nisbetle bir iniş vardır. Ve bundan dolayı bazı zamanlarda ilâhî nusret, yardım ve zafer görülmez. Belki de; -"Ey kâfirler! Fâcirleri öldürün!" denilir ... Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'a denildi: --"Hazret-i Osman'ın hilâfetiyle beraber senin hilâfetinin hâli nedir? Senin hilâfetin iki şeyh'in (Hazret-i Ebû Bekir ile Hazret-i Ömer'in) hilâfetlerine nazaran hep sıkıntılarla geçmektedir?" Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) cevap verdi: -"Ben ve Hazret-i Osman (r.a.), Hazret-i Ebû Bekir ile Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'in yardımcılarıydık... Sen ve senin emsalin (benzerin) olan kişiler de bizim yardımcılarımızdırf (işte mesele buradadır!)" Zayıfların Duası (Farisî ve Arabî olarak ne güzel buyurmuşlar:) Zayıfların duası ümitvârdır ki; O güçlü ve kuvvetli adamın kolunda işler ve onu kırar... Ey sıkıntı ve zorluklar içinde sabahlayan kişi! İyi bil ki: Senin işlerin şiddetlendiği (tam zorlandığı) zaman; asla "biz şerh edip açmadık mı" kavl-i şerifini unutma!" Bil ki: Sözlerin en sâdık ve en doğrusu, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kelâmı ve peygamberi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hadis-i şerifleri (ve onlara tabi olan hakikî âlimlerin yani mürşid-i kâmillerin kibarı kelâmları)dır... Ve gerçekten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri vaad buyurdu ve meleklerini imdada gönderdi... Sana düşen ise kuvvetli bir iman ve yakînî (bir inanç ile ilâhî nusret, yardım, imdâd ve tevfîk'e sarılmak ve Allâha tevekkül etmek)tir... Hikaye (Çörek Otu) Hadis-i Şerif ile Tedâvî Şeyh Muhyiddin-i Arabî (k.s.) hazretleri, "el-Futûhatü'I-Mekkiyye" isimü-kitabının vasiyetlerinde buyurdu: Bizim yanımızda insanların ileri gelenlerinden biri cüzzam hastalığına mübtelâ oldu. Cüzzam hastalığından Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığınırız. Onu gören bütün tabipler (ve mahir doktorlar) onun için; -"Cüzzam hastalığı tam olarak bu adama yerleşmiş! Bu hastalığın artık tedavi edilmesi mümkün değildir!" dediler. Kendisine "Sa'd es-Suûd" denilen bir hadis şeyhi (bir muhaddis ve medreselerde hadis-i şerif öğreten bir zat) onu gördü. Bu zatın Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hadis-i şeriflerine imanı tam idi. Muhaddis sordu: -"Ey hasta! Neden kendini tedavi ettirmiyorsun (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretler dert vermiş ise derman da vermiştir! Neden doktorlara gitmiyorsun?)" Hasta olan zat; -"Efendim! Benim hastalığımın ilâcı ve tedavisi yokmuş!" dedi. Sa'd es-Suûd (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Tabipler yalan söylüyorlar! (Ya da bilmeden konuşuyorlar)! Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bütün tabiplerden daha uzman ve mahir bir tabip idi. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, çörek otunun tohumu hakkında şöyle buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki o (çörek otu tohumu) bütün hastalıklara şifâdır..." Senin başına gelen bu cüzzam hastalığı da bu hadis-i şerifte mutlak olarak zikredilen hastalıklardan biridir. Sonra o muhaddis Sa'd es-Suûd: -"Bana çörek otu tohumu ile bal getirin!" dedi. Çörek otu habbeleriyle balı birbirine karıştırdı. Hasta adam o karışımı bütün bedenine sürdü. Başına, yüzüne, kollarına ve ayaklarına... Ve ondan biraz yedi. Bir saat kadar öylece adamı olduğu halde terk ettiler. Bir zaman sonra adam gidip yıkandı. Onun o cüzzamlı derileri soyuldu. Yepyeni bir deri çıktı. Saçından düşenlerin yerine yenisi bitti (yeşerdi). Adam cüzzam hastalığından şifâ buldu. Eskiden afiyette olduğu hal üzere geldi. Bütün tabipler, şaştılar ve insanlar hayret içinde kaldılar. Sa'd es-Suûd (r.h.) hazretlerinin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hadis-i şeriflerine olan yakinî imanlarına taaccüp ettiler. Çörek otu Sa'd es-Suûd (r.a.) hazretleri, bu hadis-i şerife dayanarak bütün hastalıklara çörek otunun tanelerini ilaç olarak kullanıyordu... Göz Ağrılarına Şifa Hatta göz ağrılarında bile kullanıyordu. Sa'd es-Suûd (r.h.) hazretlerinin gözleri ağrıdığı zaman, çörek otu taneleriyle gözlerine sürme çekerdi. Hemen o saatte göz ağrıları iyileşirdi . îbni Arabî hazretlerinin sözleri bitti. Kuvvetli İmanın Sen de öğrendin ki( itminan ve kuvvetli iman; Melik ve Mennân olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin inâyetiyle kişiye arzuladığı şeyleri celp ettirip verir... Lakin yakinî iman ehli olanlar çok azdırlar. Hususiyetle bu zamanda ... Muîn (yardımcı olan) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir... Bedir Harbinde Ajanlar "O vakit size bir uyku saldırıyordu..." Müfessirlerden bir cemaat buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine kâfirlere doğru yürümeyi emrettiğinde; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri beraberinde olan sahabelerle birlikte savaşa yürüdü. "Bedir"e yaklaştı. Orada yolda yürüyen iki adam ile karşılaştı. Onlara sordu: -"Kureyş ordusuna uğradınız mı? Kaç kişiydiler?" Onlar: -"Evet!" dediler, "geceleyin bize uğradılar..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yanında on kadar Müslüman vardı. O iki adamı tutukladılar. Onlardan biri, Abbâs bin Abdülmattalib'in kölesiydi. Kendisine, "Ebû Rafı'" denilirdi. Diğeri de Akabe bin Ebû Muît'in kölesiydi. Ona da, "Eşlem" denilirdi. İkisi su işleriyle meşguldüler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Eslem'i sorgulamak için ashabına verdi. Kendisi bizzat Ebû Râfıî sorguya çekti. Mekke'den savaş için çıkanları sordu. Ebû Rafı; -"Mekke'de hiçbir kimse kalmadı! Hepsi savaşa çıktı!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: Bu gün Mekke ciğerinin yavrularıyla geliyor!" buyurdular. Sonra da; -"Onlardan kimse geri döndü mü?" diye sordu. O: -"Evet! Übeyye bin Sarîk Beni Zühreden üçyüz kişinin içinden ayrıldı. Kendisi ticâret kervanının yerine çıkmıştı. Ticâret kervanını karşıladığından kendisi de döndü..." O zaman Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onu "Ahnes" diye isimlendirdi. Kavminden geri kalan ve gizlenen kişi, demektir. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ashabına döndü. (3/319) Onlar Eslem'i sorguya çekiyorlardı. Ve o; -"Falanca kişi çıktı, falanca kişi çıktı," diyordu. Ebu Bekir (r.a.) hazretleri asâ ile onu dövüyordu. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) ona; -"Sen yalan söylüyorsunl Sen insanları korkutmak için böyle konuşuyorsun!" diyordu. Efendimiz (s.a'.v.) hazretleri ona; -"(Adam) size doğru söylediğinde onu dövüyorsunuz; size yalan söylediğinde de onu (dövmeyi) terk ediyorsunuz!" buyurdu. Bunun üzerine sahabeler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin işin hakikatini öğrendiğini anladılar. Yağmurla Gelen Kuvvet Sahabeler yürüdüler. Ta kumların kesif bir halde olduğu yani kızıl kum tepesine vardılar. Orada ayaklar kumlara batıyordu. Yani ayaklar kumlara gömülüyordu. Medine'ye yakın bir yerde bir vadide susuz olarak gecelediler. Müşrikler de Medine'ye çok uzak, Mekke'ye yakın bir yerde konaklamışlardı, ikisinin arasında vadi vardı. Sonra o geceyi orada geçirdiler. Uyudular... Sonra uyandıklarında bir çoğu ihtilâm olmuştu. Müşrikler de Bedir sularına sahip olmuşlardı. Müslümanların beraberlerinde su yoktu. Şeytan onlara misâl (aleminde) görünüp vesvese verdi: -"Ey Muhammed'in ashabı! Siz kendinizin hak üzere olduğunu mu zannediyorsunuz? Eğer sizler hak üzere olmuş olsaydınız; müşrikler sizden önce Bedir sularına varmazlardı. O konuda size galebe çalmazlardı. Onlar, ancak susuzluğun sizi zayıf bırakmasını bekliyorlar! Sizin boyunlarınız vurulduğu zaman size yürürler. Sevdiklerini ve istediklerini öldürürler. Sizden geri kalanları da Mekke'ye götürürler...." (Ve benzer düşünceleri şeytan Müslümanların arasına sokmaya çalıştı....) Sahabeler çok büyük bir hüzün ile üzüldüler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara rahmet etti. Geceleyin üzerlerine yağmur indirdi. Vadileri sel aldı. Bütün vadiler su ile doldu. Müslümanlar gusül aldılar, abdest aldılar. İçtiler. Hayvanlarına su içirdiler. Kendi yanlarında suları tutmak için havuzlar yaptılar. Kum şiddetlendi yani katılaştı ve bununla yerleri ıslandı. Yürürken yere batmadılar. Ayakları yerde sabit kalıyordu. Böylece şeytanın vesvesesi zail oldu. Nefisler huzur buldu. Kalbler kuvvete kavuştu. Dünden daha çok savaşa hazır oldular. İşte bütün bunlar: "O vakit size bir uyku saldırıyordu..." Kavl-i şerifidir... Yani, ey mü'minler! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size uyuklama verdiği vakti hatırlayın, demektir. "nuâs", uyuklama, uyku saldırısı (veya şekerleme), ağır uykudan önce gelen hafif bir uyku ve şekerleme, demektir. Sizi tam sardığı, sizi kapladığı ve üzerinize geldiğinde; "Onun tarafından bir emniyet olmak üzere..." Mezkûr olan fiil üzere terettüp eden bir fiilin illiyeti üzere mensuptur... Yani hafif uyku sizi kapladı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, size emniyet olsun diye size uyuklama verdi. Bu uyku bir yorgunluk ve bıkkınlık uykusu değildi. Emniyet, uyuklamanın fiili olduğu için iki fiil birleşti... Tevilât-ı Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Bu kavl-i şerifte şu işaret vardır: Düşman ile karşı karşıya iken hafif bir şekerlemenin (uyuklamanın) gelmesi düşmandan emniyet, korkudan bedeldir. Bu tekvîn (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yaratmasıyla) işin tersine çevrilmesi ve zıddına intikal etmesidir. Zira (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ateşe atılıdğında) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ateşe şöyle hitap etti: "Ey nâr/Ey ateş! Serin ve selâmet ol ibrahim'e!" İşte böyle oldu. Korkuya; -"(Ey korku) Muhammed (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve onun ashabına emniyet ol!" denildi. Ve (korku, emniyet) oldu... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyenin sözleri bitti. Uykunun Basmasının Yerleri Ibni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Savaş anında uykunun basması, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bir emniyettir. Namazda şekerlemenin olması (uykunun basması) işe şeytandandır..." Şeytanın Kaşığı ve Sürmeliği imam Hasan Basrî (k.s.) buyurdular: Muhakkak ki şeytanın; Kaşığı ve Sürmeliği vardır. Şeytanın kaşığı, yalandır. Şeytanın sürmeliği ise zikir anında uykudur..." Yağmurla Gelen Temizlik "Ve üzerinize semâdan bir su indiriyordu ki, bununla sizi tathîr eylesin/temizlesin..." Bu su ile yani yağmur suyu ile sizi abdestsizlik ve cenabetten temizlemek istiyor. Şeytanın murdarlığını/vesvesesini sizden gidersin..." Yani şeytanın vesvesesi ve sizi susuzlukla korkutmasını gidermek istedi. İhtilâm'ın Kaynağı Denilir ki: "murdarlık" kelimesiyle ihtilâm yani mü'minlere dokunan cenâbef murad edildi. Zira ihtilâm ancak şeytanın murdarlığından olmaktadır. Yani şeytanın hayâl ettirmesi ve vesvese vermesindendir... İhtilâm Olmamak İçin Bundan dolayı bazıları buyurdular: -"Kim "Ömer" (r.a.) hazretlerinin mübarek ismini göğsünün üzerine yazarsa o kişi ihtilâm olmaz..." Çünkü şeytan Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)dan firar edip kaçar. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın girmiş olduğu yoldan gayri bir yola girer. Rabıta "ve kalblerinize rabıta versin..." "rabıta" şiddet, bağlamak ve sıla üzerine takviye etmektir. Manası: Onların kalblerinin üzerine rabıta vermek, onların Kalblerini bağlamak, takviye etmek ve onu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin lutfuna ve keremine bağlı olarak kalblerine takviye verdik, demektir. Bu kavl-i şerifte, harf-i cer ile gelmesi, onların kalblerinin rabıta ile dolduğunu ilân etmek ve duyurmak içindir. Sanki onun üzerine çıktı ve onun üzerine irtifa etti, yükseldi. "ve bununla sağlam durdursun..." Yani bu su ile, demektir"ayaklarınızı," Ta ki ayaklan kumda batmaz ve düşmezler. Zamirin rabıtaya râcî olması da caiz olur. Çünkü harpte ayaklar, ancak kalbin kuvvet bulmasıyla sabit olurlar. Sabır, cür'et ve cesaret kalbte olur... Sabit Kadem Olmalı -"Ey gönül! Aşık sabit kadem olmalı! Zira o yolda, ecirsiz iş yoktur..." (3/320) Takva (Bu âyet-i kerimede beyan edildiği üzere;) 1- Sıdkıyet, 2- Samimiyet, 3- Sabır, 4- Kalbin irtibatı (rabıta), 5- Ayakların sebatı, Hepsi sahâbe-i kerâmin saadıtının halleri olup; ta o zamandan kıyamete kadar devam eder... Hiçbir kimsenin bir kimse üzerine herhangi bir fazileti ve üstünlüğü yoktur. Ancak fazilet, diyanet ve takva iledir... Hikaye (Dinde kuvvetli olmak) Zührî (r.h.) buyurdular: Ben Malik bin Mervânın huzuruna vardım. O bana, -"Ey Zührîî Nereden geliyorsun?" diye sordu. Ben; -"Mekke'den..." dedim. O; -"Orada Mekke ehlinin seyyidi (efendisi) olarak kimi bıraktın?" dedi. Ben; -"Atâ bin Ribâh" dedim. 0 yine sordu: -"O zat Arablardan mı? Yoksa kölelerden mi?" Ben; -"Kölelerden!..." dedim. O yine sordu: -"Ne ile Mekke ehlinin efendisi oldu?" Ben; -"Diyanet ve rivayetle!" dedim. Ve buyurdu: -"Muhakkak ki diyanet ve rivayet ehlinin insanların seyyidi (ve efendileri) olması gerekir!" Yemen Ehlinin Efendisi Yine sordu: -"Yemen ehlinin efendisi kimdir?" Ben; -"Tavus bin Keysândır!" dedim. Yine sordu: -"Araptan mı yoksa kölelerden mi?" Ben; -"Kölelerdendir!" dedim. Yine sordu: -"Ne ile Yemen ehlinin seyyidi oldu?" Ben; -"Atâ'nın Mekke ehlinin seyyidi olduğu şeyle..." dedim. 0: -"Öyle olan (diyanet ve rivayet ehli olan kişilerin) halkın seyyidi olmaları gerekir!" dedi. Mısır Halkının Efendisi Yine sordu: -"Mısır halkının seyyidi kimdir?" Ben; -"Zeyd bin Ebû Habib'tir!" dedim. Yine sordu: -"Araptan mı yoksa kölelerden mi?" Ben; -"Kölelerdendir!" dedim. İlk ikisine dediği gibi yine sordu... Şam'ın Efendisi Sonra sordu: -"Şam ehlinin seyyidi kimdir?" Ben, -"Mekhûl ed-Dımişkî bin Mezâhim"dirJ" dedim. Yine sordu: -"Araptan mı yoksa kölelerden mi?" Ben; -"Kölelerdendir!" dedim. Daha dediği gibi söyledi... Basra'nın Efendisi Yine sordu: -"Basra ehlinin seyyidi kimdir?" Ben; -"Hasan bin Ebî Hasan'dır!" dedim. Yine sordu: -"Araptan mı yoksa kölelerden mi?" Ben; -"Kölelerdendir!" dedim. Malik bin Mervân; -"Yazıklar olsun sana!" dedi. Küfenin Efendisi Sonra sordu: -"Küfe halkının seyyidi kimdir?" dedi. Ben; -"İbrahim en-Nehâîdir!" dedim. Yine sordu: -"Araptan mı yoksa kölelerden mi?" Ben; -"Araplardandır!" dedim. -"Yazıklar olsun! Ey Zührî! Benden uzak dur! Vallahi Köleler, büyüklerin üzerine efendi olmuşlar! Hatta mimberlere çıkıp onlara hutbe okuyorlar! Araplar da onların altındadır! (Olacak şey mi bu?)" Dini Muhafaza Eden Halkın Efendisi Olur Zührî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Ey mü'minlerin emîri! Bu Allah'ın emri ve dinidir! Kim dini muhafaza ederse; halkın efendisi olur. Kim dini zayi ederse de düşer...." dedim... Su Nimeti? Bu âyet-İ kerimede su nimetinin beyânı vardır. Susuzluktan korkmak ve yine açlıktan korkmak şeytandandır. Bu korku şeytanın vesveseleridir. Zira insanın tevekkülü tam olduğu zaman, onun yanında yokluk ile varlık birbirine müsavi (ve eşit) olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimlerinden biri de; yaratıcı ve "rızık veren" dir. Aslandan Alınacak Dersler Dediler: Aslanın açlığa karşı olan sabrı ve suya olan ihtiyacının azlığı diğer yırtıcı hayvanlarda yoktur... Başka hayvanların avlayıp terk ettiği avı yemez. Kendi avını yeyip doyduktan sonra kalanı olduğu yerde bırakır. Bir daha onu yemek için geri dönmez. Yemekte karnı doyunca buna razı olur. Köpeğin yaladığı sudan içmez. İşte bu güzel sıfatları taşımak ve devam etmek hususunda mü'minler aslandan daha layık olmalıdırlar... Kişinin Vazifesi "Kişiye düşen vazife; Kendi halini güzelleştirmek'için çalışmasıdır, Zamanın ona yardım etmesini (beklemek) onun vazifesi değildir... Yardım Sünnetüllah'tır Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minlere yardım etmekle yardımı sünnet-i ilâhî yaptı. Kâmil mü'min takati hasebince mü'minlere yardım eder... Hikâye (adalet) Sâsân ailesinden Feyrûz bin Yezdücerd bin Behrâm, melik olduğu zaman (Fârisîlere) çok adaletli ve insaflı davrandı. Saltanatının üzerinde yedi sene geçtiğinde, gökten bir yağmur yağmadı. Bunun üzerine Feyrûz bütün şehirlere emir gönderdi. Her şehrin yemeklerini zenginleriyle fakirlerinin arasında adaletli bir şekilde taksîm edilip paylaştırılmasını emretti. Fakirlerden bir adam açlıktan öldüğü zaman onun yerine ona bedel olarak zenginlerden bir adamı öldürürdü. Dervişin Gönlü Hafız (k.s.) buyurdu: -"Ey zengini Sen kendi dervişinin gönlünü al, götür! Zira dervişin (fakirin) kalbi, altın, define ve para hazinesidir! Mal gider o bâk! kalır..." Allâhımî Ecelimiz gelinceye kadar bizleri, cimrilik ve tembellikten muhafaza buyur! Âmin Kafirlerin Kalbine Korkunun Verilmesi Yüce Meali: O vakit ki, rabbin melâikeye şu vahyi veriyordu: -"Ben sizinle beraberim; haydin îmânı olanları tesbit edin/sağlamlaştırın. Kâfirlerin yüreklerine dehşet bırakacağım. Hemen vurun boyunlarının üstüne, vurun onların parmaklarına."1Z Böyle!.. Çünkü onlar, Allah'a ve Resulüne karşı geldiler. Ve kim Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne karşı gelirse, bilsin ki, Allah'ın azabı şiddetlidir.13 İşte bunu gördünüz â, şimdi onu tadın? Kâfirlere bir de cehennem azabı var.14 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "O vakit ki, rabbin melâikeye şu vahyi veriyordu:" Vahiy, gizli bir şekilde manânın kalbe bırakılmasıdır. Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Ey habibim! meleklerin vahiy ettiği vakti hatırla!yit "Ben sizinle beraberim;" Bu kavl-i şerif, "vahyi veriyor" kavl-i serilin mefulüdür. Yani ayaklan tespit etme işinde imdad ve tevfik (başarı ve zafer işinde) sizinle beraberim, demektir. Yoksa bu kavl-i şerif, korkuyu izâle etmek için değildir... Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi; -"Mahzun olma/üzülme; çünkü Allah bizimle beraber." Çünkü Meleklerin kâfirlerden korkmaları mümkün değildir. Tâ ki meleklere; (3/321) -"Kâfirlerden korkmayın; ben sizinle beraberim!" denilsin... Bunu (yani Meleklerin kâfirlerden korktukları) hissi, "beraber" meleklerin matbuiyyetinden olmasındandır. Halbuki o (yani ^ "beraber" olmak) sadece ve sadece meleklerin suret olarak insanların ayaklarını sabit kılmak için bizzat imdada gelmelerindendir... Bu haysiyetten dolayı onlar için bu işte asalet olmuş oluyor. Bu kavl-i şerifin benzerlerinde olan şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi. -"Ve Muhakkak tır ki Allah sabredenlerledir... İman Edenler Sabittirler "haydin îmânı olanları tesbit edin/sağlamlaştırın..." Müjde, kalabalığınızın çokluğu ve mü'minlerin kalblerini takviye eden benzeri şeylerle iman edenleri sağlamlaştırın. , harbin yapıldığı yerlerde, savaşmaya sebat ve tahammül etmekten ve savaşın en şiddetli anlarında büyük bir ciddiyetle savaşmaktan ve zorluklara göğüs germekten ibarettir... Korku "Ve Kâfirlerin yüreklerine dehşet (ve korku) bırakacağım...." Elbette kâfirlerin kalblerine mü'minlerin korkularını koyacağım. Bu kavl-i şerif, meleklerin kendisiyle mü'minleri sebatkâr kılacakları şeylerin telkinidir. Sanki meleklere şöyle denildi: -"Ey Melekler mü'minlere; . "Ve Kâfirlerin yüreklerine dehşet (ve korku) bırakacağım...." sözümü söyleyin.... "Hemen vurun..." Ey müminler vurun, demektir. Bu âyet-i kerimede, meleklerin savaştıkları (kâfirleri öldürdüklerine) dair bir delâlet yoktur. "boyunlarının üstüne," En tepelerine vurun... 0 kesim yerleridir. Veya başlarına vurun, demektir... Boyun Öldürülme Yeridir Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, boyunların üstüne vurulmasını emretti. Zira cildin (derinin en üst yeri) boyundur. Boyun öldürülme yeridir... Müdâfaa ve Savaşta Vurun "vurun onların parmaklarına." "benan" kelimesi lügatte, parmaklar ve parmaklardan gayri insanların hayatının kendisiyle kaim olan her a'zâlar, demektir. Bu kavl-i şeriften maksat, onların bütün a'zalarına üstlerinden ve altlarından vurmalarıdır. Ve denildi ki: Bunun bir yüzü kendisiyle müdâfaa ve savaşmanın murad edilmesidir. İmam Teftazânî hazretleri böyle buyurdular.... Kâfirlerin Cezalandırmaları "Böyle!..." Vurma, öldürme, cezalandırma ve azabın kâfirler üzerine vaki olması; "Çünkü onlar," İyili "Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne karşı geldiler." Yani muhalefet ettiler ve asla kendisine galebe çalmaya yol olmayan birine galebe çalmaya çalıştılar. Evliyaya Karşı Gelenler îbni Şeyh (r.h.) buyurdular: "Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne karşı geldiler," Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı, - "Evliyâllah'a ve onun dinine karşı geldiler," demektir. "meşakkatin iştikakı, "şakk"tandır. Zira Allah ve Resulüne karşı gelenlerin her biri, başkasının ayrılığına aykırı olmak üzere bir ayrılık, içindedirler... Nasıl ki, hududleşmek, ikisinden birinin diğerinin hududunun gayri bir hudutta olması gibi... İşaretler Bu âyet-i kerimde şu işaretler vardır: Muhakkak ki saadet ve şakaavetin her biri, kula dünya ve âhirette hâsıl olur. Kulun onda kesbetmede dehaleti vardır. Ve kim Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne karşı gelirse," Kim evliyâullah'a ve Resulüne muhalefet ederse; "bilsin ki, Allah'ın azabı şiddetlidir...." Ona... tdğam ve tzhâr'm Lügati Haddâdî(r.h.) buyurdular: "Ve kim Allah'a ve Resüiü'ne karşı gelirse," kavN şerifinde, cezim yerinde şeddenin izhârı (şeddesiz olarak gelmesi) Hicaz'ın lügatidir. Başka kabilelerde ise aynı cinsten olan M harften birinin diğerine idğâmı iledir. Haşr sûresinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi, -"Çünkü onlar Allah ve Rasûlü İle düşmanlığa kalkıştılar. Her kim de Allah ile düşmanlığa kalkışırsa, şüphe yok, Allah, şedîd'ul-ikab'dır/azabı şiddetlidir Burada tek bir kâf {3} iledir... Cehennem Azabı Kâfirler İçindir "İşte bunu gördünüz â, şimdi onu tadın! Kâfirlere bir de cehennem azabı var..." Skavl-işerifi, mahzûfmübtedâ'nm haberidir. Kâfirlere bir de cehennem azabı var." Onun üzerine matuftur. "şimdi onu tadın!" kavl-i şerifi cümle-İ itirâziyyedir. Zamir cezalandırmadan işaret edilenin zımnındadır... Takdiri şöyledir: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, size bunu hükmetti. Yani sizin için âcil (dünyada) azabı sabit kıldı. Ve âhirette de cehennem azabını sabit kıldı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri dünyevî azap için; »Jjji "şimdi onu tadın!" buyurdu. Çünkü zevk, bir şeyden az da olsa insanların kendine ulaştıkları şeydir. Dünyada kâfirlerin düştükleri; 1- Vurulma, 2- Öldürülme, 3- Esir edilme, 4- Ve bunlardan başka şeyler Onlar için hazırlanmış olan âhiret azabına nisbetle bir zevk yenilen bir şey gibidir... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: ijjji "şimdi onu tadın!" yani; Suret ve manâ bakımından dünyada onu tadın, demektir. Suret bakımından ise; Öldürülme, Esir edilme, Musibetler, Hoşlanmayan işlerin başa gelmesiyledir... Amma manâ bakımından ise; 1- Uzaklaştırılma, 2- Huzurdan tard edilme, 3- Hicapların yığılmaları, 4- Kalblerin ölümü, 5- Basîretin körlüğü, 6- Ruhun za'fiyeti, 7- Nefs-i emmâre'nin kuvvet bulması, 8- Nefsin, ruhun ve kalbin sıfatlarını istilâ etmesi, 9- Nefsin nevasının galebe çalması, 10- Onu haktan uzaklaştırması, 11- Ve onu bâtıla yakıştırmasıdır... Bedir Savaşının Başlaması İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ashabının saflarını düzeltti. Öncü ve bayraktarlarını öne aldı. Onları yerlerine koydu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri devesinin üzerinde durdu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden zafer ve başarı istedi. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm beşyüz (500) melek ile sağlarına indi. Mîkâil Aleyhisselâm da beşyüz (500) melek ile sol taraflarına indi. Melekler, Müslümanlardan bir adama, bir adam suretinde gelirlerdi. Ve ona derdi ki: -"Ben şimdi müşrik askerlere yaklaştım; onlar (mü'minler) eğer bize hamledip saldınrlarsa, ebediyyen biz onların karşısında duramayız!..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin safları dizmesinden sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kâfirlerin kalbine (büyük bir dehşet) ve korku koydu. (3/322) Utbe bin Rebîa; -"Ey Muhammedi Bize kureyşlilerden bizim dengimiz olanları çıkartî Onlarla savaşalım!" dedi. Ensâr'dan Afra oğullarından Avz ve Muavviz ayağa kalktı. Onların anneleri Afra idi. Babaları da Haris idi. Kureyş ordusuna doğru yürüdüler. Onlara; -"Dönün!" dediler. Ve seslendiler: -"Bize Hâşim oğullarından dengimizi gönderin!" dediler. * Hazret-i Hazma (r.a.) Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) ve Ubeyde bin Haris (r.a.) müşriklere karşı ayağa kalktılar. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Ben Velîd bin Utbeye doğru yürüdüm. O da bana yürüdü. Ben kılıç ile ona bir darbe indirdim. Ellerini (kolunu) kopardım. Sonra da üzerine hücum ettim ve onu öldürdüm. Şeybe bin Rebîa, Ubeyde bin Hâris'e doğru yürüdü, ikisi birbirlerine değişik darbeler indirdiler. Sonra Ubeyde (r.a.) hazretleri, Şaybe'ye bir darbe indirdi ve onun bacağını kesti. Sonra Hamza (r.a.) hazretleri Utbe için kıyam etti. Ve buyurdular: -"Ben Allah'ın aslanıyım! Resûlüllah'ın aslanıyım!" Sonra Hazret-i Hazma, Utbe'ye vurdu ve onu öldürdü. Bunun üzerine Ebû Cehîl ayağa kalktı. Adamlarını savaşa teşvik etti. Ve onlar şöyle diyordu: -"Bunların başına gelenler, sizi korkutmasın; çünkü bunlar çok acele ettiler. Onun için öldürülmeye müstehak oldular..." dedi ve sonra kendisi tek başına Müslümanların üzerine yürüdü. Onunla beraber bütün müşrikler, mü'minlere hücum ve hamlede bulundular. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin izniyle, Müslümanlar, müşrikleri hezimete uğratıp mağlup ettiler. Bu bedir ashabı olan sâdât-ı kiram hazerâtıdır... Bedir Ashabının Fazileti Hadis-i şerifte vârid oldu: -'Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bedir ehlinin hâline muttali oldu..." Yani bedir savaşına katılan sahabelere, rahmet ve mağfiret nazarıyla baktı. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (hadis-i kudsîde) buyurdu: -"(Ey ashâb-ı bedir!) dilediğinizi yapın! Hakikaten ben sizi mağfiret ettim (günahlarınızı bağışladım)" Bu hadis-i kudsfden murad, ashâb-ı bedir'e inayetin ve ilâhî yardımın izhârı ve onların rütbelerinin yüceliğidir... Yoksa onlara diledikleri fiili (işi) yapma ruhsatı değildir... Çünkü sevilene; -"Dilediğini yap!" denilir.' Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, mücâhede babında (nefsiyle mücâhede ve şeytanla mücâdele etme yolunda) mutlak olarak; o mübarek sahabelerin yolunda yürümektir. Nefse Karşı Savaşmak Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Nefis yolunda, nefiste bizim sinemiz bethâne oldu. Ah oku ile yolu açalım; ona karşı gazevât edelim ." Ve feryâd ü figan gidenler hakkında buyurdu: -"Korkarım ki bu bahçe ve çimenlikte; Bir gül toplamayasin! Zira onun dikene tahammülü yoktur. Dikenine katlanamayan güle sahip olamaz." Allâhım bizleri sabredenler eyle! Âmin! Savaşta Tutum Yüce Meâll: Ey o bütün îmân edenler? Ordu halinde kâfirlere çattığınız vakit artık onlara arkalarınızı dönmeyin.1S Her kim böyle bir günde onlara -dönüp çarpışmak için pırlanmak/savaş hilesi olarak kaçıyor gözükmek veya diğer bir takımda mevkî almak halleri müstesna olarak - arkasını dönerse, muhakkak Allah'tan bir gadaba değmiş olur ve varacağı yer cehennemdir... 0 ise ne kötü akıbettir.16 S°nra' °nIan siz öldürmedinfr- Ve lâkin onları Allah öldürdü. Attığm vakit de sen atmadın. Ve lâkin Allah attı... Hem de müminlere, tarafından, güzel bir imtihan geçirtmek İçin... Hakikat, Allahsemî'dir, alimdir.17 Bunu gördünüz... Bir de kâfirlerin tedbirini Allah'ın zayıf düşürmesi var...18 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Ey o bütü bütün îmân edenler! Kâfirlere çattığınız vakit," karşılaşmak yani "onu görmek," elemektir. "Ordu halinde..." Zahf Kelimesinin Manâsı "Zehf, arkası üzerine sürünerek yürümektir. Sabî (bir bebek) azar azar (yavaş yavaş) kıçı üzerine deprendiği ve süründüğü zaman, (sülâsî mücerredin üçüncü) babından "Sabî, sürünerek süründü (arkası üzerine deprencli)" denilir. Düşmana karşı yönelen kalabalık orduya da Zahf1, ismi verildi. Bu onların çokluğu ve kesafetinden dolayıdır. Bu sanki o, sürünerek yürüdüğü içindir. Ve ayrıca bütün askerlerin birbirine bitişik ve tek bir cisim olarak göründüğü içindir. Hareketleri gayet yavaşlilıkta hissedilmekte ona kıyâs edildi... Her ne kadar işin kendi nefsinde sür'ati var ise de aslında yavaştırlar. kelimesinin nasp olması fiilinin mefûlünden hâl olmasındandır... Manâsı, sizin tarafınıza doğru sürünerek, geldiler. Savaş için kendileriyle karşılaştığınızda onlar büyük bir kalabalıktılar; siz ise çok azdınız... Düşmandan Kaçmayın "artık onlara arkalarınızı dönmeyin." Bırakın savaştan kaçmak; onlara arka bile çevirmeyin. Belki onlara karşı durun, mukabelede bulunun! Sayı bakımından onlara yaklaşmanızı ve onlara eşit olmanızı aramadan; sizinle savaştıkları zaman siz de onlarla savaşın... Bu kavl-i şerifte, "sırt" kelimesinden "büdürleri (arkalan-kıçları) lafzına geçildi. Bu savaşta kaçmanın ne kadar çirkin ve kötü bir fiil olduğunu beyan etmek ve hezimetin aşağılık bir durum olduğunu izhâr etmek içindir... Tevliyye" bir şeyi başka bir tarafa doğru getir şekilde koymaktır. Bu fiil iki mefûle müteaddîdir. "dübürünü tevliyye etti," dübürünü ona karşı yaptığı yani arkasını ona çevirdiği zaman, böyle denilir... Savaş Taktiği "Her kim böyle bir günde onlara arkasını dönerse..." Düşman ile çarpışma anında bırakın kaçmayı kim arkasını düşmana çevirip çarpışırsa.... "bir günde" kavl-i şerifi, "o zamanda" manasınadır. Çünkü fjJi "gün" kelimesi, mutlak olarak kullanıldığı zaman, her ne kadar gündüzün beyazına isim ise de; lakin kendisine herhangi bir fiil (iş) yakın olduğunda, uzatılmaz ve onunla mutlak vakit murad edilir. Savaş Hiledir "Ancak, dönüp çarpışmak İçin pırlanmak/savaş hilesi olarak kaçıyor gözükmek..." 1- Ya da bunlardan daha mühim olan başka bir taife ile savaşmak için olursa o hariç... 2- Ya da savaş hilesi olarak kaçmak müstesna... Bu şekilde geri çekilmekle, düşmana sanki kendilerinin hezimete uğradığı intibaını (izlenimi) verir. Böylece düşmanı aldatsın ve düşman kendi arkadaşlarının arasından ayrılsın ve daha sonra birden büyük bir heyecan ve kuvvetle ona ve onun arkadaşlarından mümkün olduğu kadar düşmana saldırıp onları gafil olarak /akalar... işte bu durum, harbin tuzak ve hilelerinden bir stratejik Konudur.... Biri, bir taraftan diğer tarafa meylettiği zaman, "meyletti," ve "meyletti" denilir. "harf' taraf ve yan demektir. kelimesinin nasb olması ise hâl olması üzerinedir. Bu kavl-i şerifin takdiri şöyledir: Hallerden herhangi bir hâl ile yönelmek ve hangi hal olursa olsun; ancak bu hâl hariç: Müteharrif "veya diğer bir takımda mevkî almak halleri müstesna olarak..." Kendilerine yakın veya uzak başka bir mevkide bulunan mü'minlerden bir gruba katılmak için ve onlarla beraber savaşmak için yerlerinden ayrılmaları hariç... (3/323) Düşmandan Kaçmak Haramdır Düşman ordusundan kaçmak (hezimete uğramak) haramdır. Ancak bu iki hâl müstesna. Çünkü bu iki hâlin her ikisi de hakikatte hezimet (düşmandan kaçmak veya yenilmek) değildir. Belki bu durum (taktik icabı yer değiştirmek) harbe iyi hazırlanmak ve takviye kabilindendir... Harpten Kaçan Ama kim bu iki maksadın dışında sırtını düşmana çevirir (ve harpten kaçarsa) "arkasını dönerse, muhakkak..." "Bir gadaba değmiş olur..." ^"Allah'tan..." "ve onun varacağı yer..." Âhirette... "cehennemdir..." Onların firar etmekle murad ettikleri şeye bedel âhirette varacakları yer cehennemdir. Ve onlar öldürülmekten kurtulmakla âhirette varacakları ve barınacakları yer cehennem ateşidir. "Me'vâ" insanın kendisine geldiği mekândır. Yani varacakları yer, demektir. "O İse ne kötü akıbettir." Dönecekleri yer cehennemdir. Hangi Düşmandan Kaçınılmaz? Bu vaîd (korkutma ve haber verilen azap) zahiri itibariyle her ne kadar, savaştan sırtını çevirip kaçan herkese ise de; ancak bu azap, kâfirlerin Müslümanların bir katı kadar ziyâde olmadıkları kişilere mahsustur... Bu sûrenin sonundaki şu kavl-i şeriften dolayı; -"Şimdi Allah sizden yükü hafifletti ve bildi ki, sizde bir zaaf var. Şimdi sizden sabredecek yüz kişi olursa, iki yüze galebe ederler. Sizden bin olursa, Allah'ın izniyle iki bine galebe ederler... Ve Allah sabredenlerledir." Firarın Ölçüsü? İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Kim üç kişiden kaçarsa, o kaçmış sayılmaz. Kim iki kişiden kaçarsa o kişi gerçekten savaştan firar etmiştir. Yani haram irtikap etmiştir. 0 savaştan kaçmaktır. Savaştan kaçmak büyük günahlardandır. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: -"Fareden korkan bir akıl sahibi; Hiçbir savaşın sarfında kılıç çekip coşabilir mi? Savaşı, bulgur çorbası sanıp; Ona rahatça, kollarını sıvayıp girişemezsin! Savaşmak, ekşili çorba içmeye benzemez! Burada kılıç lâzım! Bu demir safta iyi bil ki; Hazret-i Hazma (r.a.) olmak gerekî O durumda savaş hayâl gibi olur. Bu hayalden kaçan öyle nazik gönüllülerin işi değildir. Savaşmak erlerin İşidir! Korkakların İşi değildir! Şunu iyi bil ki: Erlerin yeri başkadır; kadınların yeri başka!" Harpten Kaçmak Bazı âlimler, büyük günahları yetmişe kadar saydı. Büyük günahlardan biri de askerin harpten kaçmasidır. Tabi ki bu durum, Müslüman askerlerle düşman askerlerinin sayıca birbirlerine eşit veya düşman askerinin Müslüman askerlerinin iki katı olduğu durumlardadır... Büyük Günah Nedir? Müslümanlar arasında çirkin olup. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ve dinin haramlarından birini çiğneyen her hareket büyük günahtır. Büyük günah işlemek; 1 - Adaleti düşürür, 2- Şâhid olmayı düşürür. Cesur Olmak Gerek Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, cesaretli ve atılgan bir kalb ile savaşa girmektir. Ve iyi bilmeli ki, korkaklık asla ecelini geciktirmez. Ve savaşa atılmak ise asa ecelini öne alıp (acele olarak ölmesini sağlamaz). Savaş erinin (gâzînin) Vasıflan Gâzî kişi harbin başlarında yaratıkların değişik sınıflarına benzer. 1- Aslanın kalbi gibi (korkusuz) olur. Asla korkmaz ve asla savaştan kaçmaz. Aslan düşman karşısında durduğu ve korkmadığı, defalarca saldırdığı ve kaçmadığı gibi (savaşan kişi de korkmamalı ve kaçmamalıdır...) 2- Kibirde Panter gibi olmalıdır. Farisi olarak ^ Pars denilir. Asla düşmana karşı olmaz. 3- Şecaatte, Ayı gibi olmalıdır. Bütün a'zalanyla savaşır. 4- Hamle etmede Hınzır gibi olmalıdır. Düşmana hamle ve hücum ettiği zaman asla arkasını çevirmez. Yani yöneldiği yerden asla yüzünü başka tarafa çevirmez. 5- Yağma etmede Kurt gibi olmalıdır. Bir yüzü yağmaladıktan sonra başka bir yüze geçer. kelimesi Farisî olarak, "yağma yapmak" demektir. 6- Ağır silahları taşımakta Karınca gibi olmalıdır. Karınca, kendi bedeninden defalarca daha ağır olan yükü taşırlar. 7- Sebat etmekte Taş gibi olmalıdır. Taş asla yerinden hareket etmez. 8- Sabretmekte Eşek gibi olmalıdır 9- Vefa etmede köpek gibi olmalıdır. Eğer efendisi (sahibi) ateşe girse, köpek de arkasından ateşe girer... 10- Fırsat ve zafer kollamada Horoz gibi olmalıdır. 11- Savaş saffında huşu ile namaz Kılan kişi gibi sakin olmalıdır. 12- Askerlerin emirine tabi olmakta, imama tabi olan cemaatin hâli gibi olmalıdır. 13- Asla emirine (komutanına) muhalefet etmez. 14- Zifaf olduğu zaman yani kocaya gönderildiği vakit, bakirenin nefsini elbiseyle örttüğü gibi; asker de silâh ile örtmelidir. (Her yanı silah olmalıdır) 15- Düşmanın çokluğuna karşı, silâh ve malının azlığında, mürâî (riyakâr adam) gibi olmalıdır. Malı ve ibâdeti az olduğu zaman, tuzak ve hile içinde olur. 16- Düşman kendisini hezimete uğrattığı yani kendisine galebe çaldığı zaman, Tilki gibi olmalıdır. Tilki, köpek kendisini tam sıkıştırdığı zaman bu defa hile yapar. Zira muhakkak ki harp meydanı hile ve tuzak üzerine kurulmuştur. 17- Safların arasında kendisini beğenme ve seçmede gelin güvey gibi olmalıdır. 18- Gizlilikte ve diğer taraftan düşman saflarını tahrif etmekte sabî gibi olmalıdır. 19- Düşmana haykırdığı zaman seslenmekte gök gürültüsü gibi olmalıdır. bir kavle göre bir Melek'in ismidir. 20- Sû-İ zanda (her şey hakkında kötü düşünmekte) yani bütün hallerinde kendisini helak edecek olan durumlarda sakınmakta kurnaz ve hileli karga gibi olmalıdır. Karga siyah ve beyaz'dır. 21-Kötülüklerden ve tuzaklardan korunmak ve kaçınmakta, Turna kuşu gibi olmalıdır. Turna Kuşu Turna kuşu, bilinen bir kuştur. Turna açık mavi renkli bir kuştur. Şekil bakımından Leyleğe benzer. Farsçası "Koleng"tir. Turna kuşu, reissiz olmayan hayvanlardandır. Çünkü Turna kuşları, tabiatıyla nöbetleşe birbirlerini korumak ve bekçilik etmektedirler. Nöbet bekleyip diğerlerini koruyan Turna çok hafif bir sesle seslenmektedir. Sanki kendisinin bekçi olduğunu duyurmaktadır. Nöbetinin süresi sona erdiğinde de; nöbeti devir alacak olan kuş uykudan uyanır. Gelir onun yerine nöbet bekler. Ve nöbet ve bekçilik için gerekli olan şeyleri yapar . (3/324) Turna Kuşunun Yürüme Şekli Kazvinî buyurdu: Turna kuşu, toprağın üzerinde iki ayağından biriyle yürür; diğer ayağını havaya kaldırır. Eğer diğer ayağını yere koyacak olursa; çok hafif bir şekilde yere koyar. Yerin kendisini içine çekmesinden ve yerin dibine batmaktan korkar... Hayâtü'l-Hayevâni'I-Kübrâ'da da böyledir ... İşârî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Ey mü'min kalblerî Sizler, kalbler ve kalblerin sıfatlarını kahretmek üzere toplanmış olan nefis ve nefsin sıfatlarıyla karşılaştığınız vakit; nefsin kamçıları ve sıfatlarının galebe çalmalarından dolayı asla hezimete uğramayınî Belki nefsin saldırıları anında hep sabit kalın. Sabır Zira sabır, belâ ve musibetlerin insanın başına geldiği ilk andadır. Rivayet olunduğu gibi: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bir kadına uğradı. O kadın, ölmüş olan çocuğu için ağlıyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona; -"Allah'tan kork! Ve sabret!" buyurdu. Kadın; -"Bana isabet eden belâ ve musibetlerden sana ne?" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri gittiğinde, ona; -"(Ne yaptın?) O Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriydi!" Bunun üzerine kadın, çocuğunun ölümünün musibetinden daha fazla üzüldü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden özür dilemek için; onun kapısına geldi. (Kadın geldi; Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin kapılarının önünde hiçbir kapıcı bulamadı... Kadın Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; -"Ya Resûlallah! Ben sizi tanıyamadım!" dedi. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki sabır (belâ'nın) ilk hücumu anındadır..." "sadm" kalın (ve kaba) bir şeyin kendi misline çarpması, demektir. "sadme" ise sadme n/n ism-i merre 'sidir Yani, üzerine ecir ve sevap alınan sabır, musibetin başına gelmesinin ilk anında yapılan sabırdır.... Zira musibet ve belâların üzerine günler geçtikçe ve zaman uzadıkça, artık musibetlere sabretmek çok kolay olur... Nefse Karşı Meded "Her kim böyle bir günde onlara -dönüp çarpışmak için pırlanmak/savaş hilesi olarak kaçıyor gözükmek veya diğer bir takımda mevkî almak halleri müstesna olarak - arkasını dönerse..." Yani ancak, 1 - Nefisle savaşmak için sebepleri hazırlamak sebebiyle dönen kalb müstesna... 2- Veya (nefisle savaşmak için) ruh ve ruhun sıfatlarından istimdad (meded dilemek ve yardım istemek) 3-Ya da hakikî şeyh mürşid-i kâmilden yardım dileyip; onun sebebiyle Rabbânî huzura çıkmak; nefsin sıkıştırması ve kahrına; mücâhede ve nyâzet yoluyla (mücâhede ve mücâde edebilmek için; bir mürşid-i kâmilin eteğine yapışmak için dönmek hariç....) Nefisle Mücâhede Etmeyenler "muhakkak Allah'tan bir gadaba değmiş olur..." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafında tard olunmak {ve rahmetten) uzaklaştırılmakla Allah'ın gadabına uğramıştır. "Ve onun varacağı yer cehennemdir; o ise ne kötü akıbettir...." Onun varacağı yer; 1- Huzurdan uzaklaşma cehennemi; 2- Ayrılık ateşidir... Bunlar ne kötü varılacak yer ve ne kötü vaad edilen yerlerdir... Öldüren Allah'tır "Sonra, onları siz öldürmediniz." Yani sizler, "Bedir günü" kâfirleri öldürmekle iftihar ettiniz... İyi bilin ki, siz kendi kuvvet ve kudretinizle onları öldürmediniz; "Ve lâkin onları Allah öldürdü." 1 - Size yardım etmesi sebebiyle, 2- Sizi onların başına musallat kılması, 3- Ve onların kalblerine korku vermesi sebebiyle, onlan Allah öldürdü.... Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Kureyşliler, tepeden göründüklerinde; (tepe kendisinde vadiye inilen yerdir) O zaman Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"(Allâhım!) Bu Kureyştirî Kibirleri, gururlan, övünçleri ve böbürlenmeleriyle beraber geldiler! Ve (bunlar) senin Resulünü yalanlıyorlar! Allâhım, senden bana vaad buyurduğunu istiyorum!" dedi. Hemen Cebrail Aleyhisselâm indi. Ve; -"Bir avuç toprak al; onlara ati" dedi. İki topluluk, bir araya geldiklerinde; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; Ali (r.a.) hazretlerine; -"Bana vadinin kumlarından getir!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bir avuç kumu düşmanın yüzlerine attı ve: -"(Müşriklerin) yüzleri çirkin olsun!" buyurdular: Yani kabahatli ve çirkin olsun, demektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin atmış olduğu bu topraktan yüzlerine, gözlerine, burunlarına ve boğazlarına değenlerin hepsi ya öldürüldü veya esir düştüler. Bunun üzerine müşrikler hezimete uğradılar. Mü'minler onları öldürdüler ve esir ettiler. Sonra mü'minler, savaş meydanından galip ve muzaffer olarak ayrılınca; (mü'minlerden bazıları) övündüler ve dediler ki: -"Ben öldürdüm!" -"Ben esir tuttum!" -"Ben yaptım!" -"Ben terk ettim!" dediler. İşte bu hadise üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. (Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; -"Sonra, onları siz öldürmediniz. Ve lâkin onları Allah öldürdü. Attığın vakit de sen atmadın. Ve lâkin Allah attı..." buyurdu....) Zahir olan, ' "Sonra, onları siz öldürmediniz..." kavH şerifi, Bedir savaşının kalan kıssasını beyan etmeye dönüktür. Cümlenin başındaki fe harfi mukadder şartın cevabıdır. Daha önce zikri geçen, ilâhî imdadın gerçekleşmesi, sebat etmeyi emretmesi ve diğer ilâhî yardımların tecellisidir... Sanki şöyle denildi: -İş böyle olunca; o müşrikleri siz öldürmediniz...." Ebu's- Suûd Efendinin tefsirinde tercih ettiği manâ budur . Fail-i hakiki Allah'tır "Ve sen atmadın." Ey habibim Ahmed! Hakikatte sen atmadın! "Attığın vakit..." Senin atman sûrîdir. Yoksa elbette atmanın eserleri beşerî fiiller ve ameller cinsinden olurdu... "Ve lâkin Allah attı..." 0 (Allah'ın atması) atmanın gayesi (ve son derecesidir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri o atılan bir avuç toprağı, müşriklerin gözlerine ulaştırdı. Ta ki böylece onlar hezimete uğradılar ve siz onların köklerini kazıyabildiniz... (Ok ve silâh) atmak suret bakımından her ne kadar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden sâdır oldular ise de; hakikatte o atmaların eserleri; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katından sadır oldu. Yoksa bir avuç toprağı, bin kişilik bir ordunun üzerine atıp, onların her birinin yüzlerine isabet ettirmek; ve o kum taneleri kime isabet etmişse onun, savaşta herhangi bir şekilde (öldürülme, esir edilme ve başka bir şekilde) bir şeyle isabet almasını sağlamak insan gücünün dışındadır... Lafız müsemmâ'nm, onun kemâli olan ve ondan kast olunan şey üzerine kullanılır. Mü'min kelimesinin kâmil mü'min manâsında kullanılması gibi.... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, külliyen öldürme işini sahabe-i kiram hazerâtından nefyetti. Ve onu kendi nefsine ihale etti (çevirdi). Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; 1 - Melekleri imdada göndermek, 2- Kâfirlerin kalblerine korku salıvermek, 3- Mü'minlerin kalblerine takviye vermek, 4- Ve bunlardan başka fillerle öldürmenin asıl müsebbibidir... (3/32S) Fiillerin Müsebbibi (asıl) sebebine havale edilir..." Bu hüküm, onların şu sözleri gibidir: -"Kalem güzel yazar; kâtip güzel yazdığı zaman... Çünkü o yazmanın müsebbibidir..." Sebep ve Müsebbip Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: -"Her ne isterse o musebbib (Teâlâ hazretleri) getirip yaratır. O Mutlak kudret sahibidir. O, sebepleri de yaratır... Muhakkaktır ki hayır ve şer her şeyin sebebi; Yüce yaratıcı olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gelir! Sebep ve vasıtalardan değil... Bu sebepler, gözlere birer perdedirler. Çünkü her kişide Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin sanatının eserlerini görmeye güç ve tâkât yoktur. Sebebi yırtacak (sebeplerin ötesinde müsebbibi görecek) bir göz gerek... Böylece perdeler ondan kolaylıkla kalkabilsin! Ta ki, Musebbib Teâlâ hazretlerini görebilsin; Mekan, zaman ve cihetlerden münezzeh olarak.. Çalışmayı, sebebi, kazancı ve dükkanı gidersin... Öldürmenin Nefyi ve fsnâdı (Bu âyet-i kerime Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sahabelerden öldürmeyi nefyetti; ama Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine de isnat etti bu ikisinin yani) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle sahabelerin arasındaki fark (şudur:) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, öldürmeyi tamamen sahabelerden nefyetti; ve kendi nefsine çevirdi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sahabeleri, öldürmeye sebep kıldı; müsebbip ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisidir... Atma işini külliyen Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden nefyetmedi. Belki atma işini Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine isnâd etti. Ve lâkin atma işinde onun varlığını külliyen nefyetti. Ve atma işini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendi nefsi için ispat etti "Attığın vakit de sen atmadın. Ve lâkin Allah attı..." kavl-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir:) "Sen attığın vakit, kendi (kuvvetinin) sebebiyle atmadın; lakin sen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sebebiyle attın!" demektir. İlâhî Sıfatlar ve Kullar işte bu tecellî makamıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bir kula kendi sıfatlarından bir sıfat ile tecelli ettiği vakit; o sıfata münâsip bir fiil (ve hâl) o kulun üzerinde tezahür eder.... İsa Aleyhisselâm'in hâlinde olduğu gibi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yaratma sıfatıyla İsa Aleyhisselâm'a tecelli etti; ve böylece İsa Aleyhisselâm, Allah'ın izniyle yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sebebiyle ölüleri diriltir oldu.... Bu şu hadis-i kudsî gibidir: -"Ben onun işitmesi ve görmesi oldum..." hadis-i kudsî... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine kudret sıfatıyla tecelli ettiğinden dolayı; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri attığı vakit, Allah'ın kudret sıfatının tecelli sebebiyle attı. Bunda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin eli, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudret eliydi. Bu kanaat şu kavl-i şerifte hakikat olarak tamamen keşf olunup beyan olunduğu üzere: -"Her halde sana biat edenler, sırf Allah'a biat ederler. Allah'ın eli onların elinin üstündedir. Onun için her kim cayarsa, sırf kendi aleyhine cayar. Her kim de Allah'a ahid verdiği şeyi ifa ederse, o da ona yarın bir ecr-i azîm/büyük ecir verecektir.... Dâvûd Aleyhîsselâm'n öldürmesi Bil ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; -"Derken, Allah'ın izniyle onları tamamen bozdular. Dâvûd, Câlût'u öldürdü..." Kavl-i şerifinde, öldürme işini Dâvûd Aleyhisselâm'a isnâd etti. Çokları, fiili kendi nefsine izafe edilen kul ile, âfetler ve hadiselerin mahalli (izhâr edilme yeri olan) kul ile, fiili Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine izafe edilen kulun arasını ayırdılar. Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri âfetlerden ve hadiselerden münezzehtir.... Büyük Bir Ders! Mevlânâ buyurdu: Hak Teâlâ hazretleri; -"Attığın vakit de sen atmadın. Ve lâkin Allah attı... buyurdu. Bu Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinden bir ders ve ibrettir..." Atanın Allah Olması Eğer oklar, bizden değil de; pirânımızdan ise; Biz inanıyoruz ki, o okların atışı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. Ta ki mağlûp olan bir kimse olmasın; başına âfet gelen olmasın; Eğer sen istersen, galip taraf olmak isteyen acele et..." Güzel Belâ "Hem de mü'minlere, tarafından, geçirtmek İçin..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri katında kendilerine verilmek ve onlara nimetler vermek içindir... "güzel bir imtihan..." Güzel bir vergi, büyük bir nimet, nusret, ganimet ve şiddetli zorluklar ve kerahetlerle şaibeli olmayan ilâhî âyetleri müşahede etmek gibi güzel bir imtihan... İmtihan "Belâ" (imtihan); 1- Hem nimet 2- Hem de mihnette kullanılır. Çünkü belâ'nın (imtihanın) aslı, (en iyisini) seçmek demektir. İmtihan, bazen, sabrın açığa vurulması için; mihnet ile olur; ve bazen de şükrün edası için nimet ile olur. (Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kimini varlık ve kimini de yokluk ile imtihan eder...) İmtihan ve Allâhü Teâlâ İmtihan etmenin (en iyisini seçmenin) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isnad edilmesi ise; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bildiği şeyi bildiği şekilde izhâr etmesidir. Yoksa Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bilmediği bir şeyi tahsil etmesi ve öğrenmesi demek değildir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ondan (cehalet ve bilmediğini öğrenmekten) münezzehtir . "iâm harfi) muahhar bir mahzûfa taalluk etmektedir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara; 1- Nusret, 2- Ganimet, 3- Büyük ecir ihsan etmek; Yaptıklarını (melekleri imdada göndermek ve kâfirlerin kalbine korku salmak gibi şeyleri) yaptı. Yoksa onların görmedikleri başka bir takım menfaatler ve şeyler için değildir. Veya atmakla onlara yardım etti. "vav harfi" mahzûf bir illet üzerine atf içindir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kâfirlerin kökünü kazımak ve mü'minleri imtihan etmek için attı, demektir. Belâ Kelimesi İbnü'ş-Şeyh (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Zahir olan "Belâ" (yani imtihan) kelimesi, "imtihan etmek için" kelimesinin masdar ismidir. Yani "onları güzel bir imtihan ile imtihan etmek" demektir.. . Kâdî Beyzâvînin sözlerinden akla ilk gelen şey; Kâdî Beyzâvî hazretleri, "Belâ" (yani imtihan) kelimesini, mutlak olarak masdarm mefûi manasında kullanılması yoluyla kendisiyle imtihan olunan şeyin bizzat nefsi manâsında kullandığıdır...Zira buyurdu ki, "Onların üzerine büyük bir nimetle nimet vermek için... Güzel Belâ Nedir? Kâşifî (r.h.) buyurdular: Hakâik-i Selmâ'da Duyuruldu: İmam Cafer (k.s.) hazretlerinden nakil olundu ki; "güzel bir imtihan..." o dur ki; "Onların kendilerine bakî kılmalarından sonra kendilerinde kendi nefislerini fânî kılmalarıdır...." (3/326) İmam Kuşeyrî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular ki: "güzel bir imtihan..." o dur ki: Belâ'nın kendisinde o belâyı vereni müşahede etmektir. Ondan Gelen Her Şey Hoştur Sen, o derdin kimden sana geldiğini iyi bil! Onun hastalığından sen mutluluk ve sevinçli ol! Eğer o sana zehir verirse; senin şükretmen daha iyidir! Onun zahmeti, merhemden daha iyidir! Allâhü Teâlâ İşitir ve Görür "Hakikat, Allah semidir," Onların yardım dilemelerini ve dualarını işitir. "alîm'dir." Onların niyetlerini, onların hallerini, dua ve icabet durumlarını çok iyi bilir. Kâfirlerin Zayıf Düşmeleri "Bunu gördünüz..." Güzel belâ'ya işarettir... Mahzûf mübtedâ'nm haberi olmak üzere mahallen merfû'dur. "Bir de kâfirlerin tedbirini Allah'ın zayıf düşürmesi var..." Kavl-1 şerifi, "Bunu gördünüz..." kavl-i şerifinin üzerine matuftur. Yani bundan maksat, mü'minleri güzel belâ ile imtihan etmek ve kâfirlerin tuzaklarını düşürmek ve hilelerini bozmak ve iptal etmektir. çözmek ve gevşek yapmak demektir. kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Tacü'l-Mesâdir'de de böyledir. "vehn" Zayıf, Tuzak, Hile, Harp, demektir... tşârî Manâlar Bu kavl-i şerifte şu işaretler vardır: Muhakkaktır ki tesir Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. Ve kul bir âlettir... Bu aşikârdır. Bundan dolayı kula düşen vazife, kendi nefsi ve ameliyle asla böbürlenmemen ve kendisini beğenmemelidir. Bunun için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; "Sonra, onları siz öldürmediniz." Buyurdu. Kullarının üzerinde olan minnetini izhâr buyurdu. Ucubun Tarifi Ucub (yani kişinin kendi kendini beğenmesi ve böbürlenme havalarına girmesi, kişinin bir) sâlih amelini kendi gözünde büyütmesidir ki, tevfîki (Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin başarı vermesini) zikretmeden anmasıdır. tsa Aleyhisselâm'dan Bir Öğüt İsa Aleyhisselâm buyurdu: -"Ey Havariler topluluğu! Nice nice kandiller vardır onu rüzgar söndürdü! Nice nice âbidler vardır ki, ucub (kendini beğenmek düşüncesi) onları bozdu...." Ucub Karşısında İnsanlar Bil ki: Ucub (kendisini beğenme) konusunda insanlar üç sınıftırlar: (Şöyle ki: Sapıklar, Hakikat ehli, Gafiller...) Bir sınıf, her hâlde kendi nefislerini beğenen (ve ucbe kapılanlardır.) Bunlar, Mutezile, Kaderiyye'dir. Bunlar, kendi fillerinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerinin üzerinde herhangi bir minnet, ihsan ve keremini görmezler. Bunlar, İlahî yardım, İnayet, Hususî tevfık, Allah'ın başarı vermesini, Lütuf ve ilâhî ihsanları tamamen inkâr ederler. Bu şüphe kendilerini istilâ etmiştir. Bir sınıf da, her hâl-ü kârda Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nimetini zikredenlerdir. Bunlar istikâmet sahibi olanlardır. Bunlar, hiçbir amellerini beğenmezler ve ucub yapmazlar. Bu (güzel ahlakları) onlara ikram edilen bir basiret ve onlara tahsis edilen bir te'yid edilen (hakikî tasavvuf ve mürşid-i kâmilin terbiyesiyle kuvvetlendirilen kişiler)dir... Üçüncü sınıf ise, karışık olanlardır. Bunlar ehl-i sünnet ve'l-cemaatin avamlarıdır. Bunlar bazen uyanık olurlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin minnetini zikrederler. Bazen de gaflete düşerler. Ucube kapılırlar. Bu kendilerini beğenmeleri, onların düşmüş oldukları; 1- Geçici gaflet mekânları, 2- Mücâhedede fetret devrini yaşamaları, 3- Basîretlerinin noksanlığındandır... Amel ve Allah'ın Rızası Akıllı kişinin hakkı (yapması gereken vazife), kendi amelini hakir ve amelinin miktarını varlığı cihetinde çok az görmesidir. Ve mutlaka kendisinin üzerinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin minnetlerini görmeli ve Allah'ın minnetinin kendi amelinden daha şerefli ve kendi cezasından (karşılığından) daha büyük görmelidir. Ve kendi fiilini, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin istemediği ve islâh etmediği bir şekle düşmekten korumalıdır. Ve onda rızâ mevkiine düşmemelidir. O takdirde o ameli için hâsıl olan kıymet gider. Yoksa aslında olan şeye döner. Dirhemlerden hakir paraya veya kuruşlara döner. Bunun misâli şudur: Üzümden bir salkım, veya Reyhandan bir tutamın fiyatı çarşı ve pazarda bir dânika (yani dirhemin altı birine)dır. Bir kişi onu Melike (padişaha) hediye ettiği zaman ise; Melikten ona rızâ (memnuniyet) mevkii olur. Ve melik onun bu küçük ameline karşılık bin dinar hibe eder. Ve böyle bir habbenin (tanenin) değeri bin dinar olmuş olur. Ama eğer Melik, ondan râzî olmaz, memnun kalmaz veya onun hediyesini geri çevirirse, o şeyin (üzüm salkımının) değeri asıl değerine geri döner. Değeri bir habbe veya kuruştan daha düşük olur. İşte bizim üzerinde olduğumuz ameller de böyledir... (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri râzî olursa, değeri vardır yoksa, asla....) Hikaye (Nefsi Azarlamak) Vehb (r.h.) buyurdu: Sizden önce yaşayan toplumlarda bir adam vardı. Tam doksan yıl Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet etti. Bir Cumartesi gününden diğer Cumartesi gününe kadar iftar etmedi. (Bütün zamanlarını oruçlu geçirdi) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bir dilekte bulundu. Fakat dileği verilmedi. O kişi, kendi nefsine döndü ve kendi kendisine; -"Eğer senin yanında bir hayır olmuş olaydı; elbette hacetin giderilirdi!" dedi. Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona bir melek gönderdi ve melek ona; -"Ey Âdem oğluî Senin nefsini azarladığın bir ân, senin geçmiş olan (bu duygulardan yoksun olarak yapmış olduğun doksan yıllık) ibâdetinden daha hayırlıdır!" Hafız Şirâzî (k.s.) hazretlerinin söyledikleri şu beyit ne güzeldir: - "Bizim yolumuzda ancak gönlü (nefsi) kırmak ve acizliğini izhâr etmek olur... Ancak pazarda kendisini satması (kendi kendisini övmesi) bizim yolumuzdan başka bir yoldur..." Allah'ım bizleri tevfîk ehlinden eyle! Ve bizleri hakikat tarikatıyle miskinlerden eyle! Âmin Fethin Gelmesi Yüce Meali: Fetih istiyorsanız (ey kâfirler), işte size fetih geldi. Ve eğer vazgeçerseniz, hakkınızda daha hayırlı olur. Yok döner yine başlarsanız, biz de başlarız. 0 vakit askeriniz çok da olsa, size zerre kadar fayda vermez. Çünkü Allah, mü'minlerle beraberdir.19 Ey o bütün îmân edenleri Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne itaat edin ve işitip durduğunuz halde ondan yan bükmeyin.20 Ve işitmedikleri halde "işittik" diyenler gibi olmayın.21 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: - "Fetih istiyorsanız (ey kâfirler)," Hitap, aşağılamak, susturmak yoluyla Mekke ehlinedir. (Yani kâfirleredir....) Bu şundandır; müşrikler, "Bedir"e çıkmak istedikleri zaman; gidip Kabe'nin örtülerine sarıldılar. Ve şöyle dediler: -"Allah'ım! Yardım et! İki ordunun en yücesine, iki topluluğun en doğru yolda olanına ve iki topluluğun en kerimine ve dinleri en faziletli olana yardım et!" (3/327)... Ebû Cehîl'in Duası Rivayet olundu: Ebû Cehil, Bedir günü ayağa kalktı. Ve; -"Allah'ım iki fırkanın en faziletlisine ve ikisinden yardıma hakkı olana yardım et! Allah'ım, hangimiz sıla-ı rahmi kestik ve cemaati (toplumun huzurunu) bozduysakonu helak et!" dedi. Ebû Cehîl gayet ahmak olduğu (işin doğrusunu anlayamadığı için) kendi nefsine beddua etti... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de onun bedduasını kabul buyurdu. Garâ'nın iki oğlu Avz ile Muavviz Ebû Cehüi öldürdüler. İbnü Mes'ûd (r.a.) hazretleri de onu onun üzerine techîz etti... Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı: "Ey Mekke ehli siz iki ordudan en yücesinin yardım olunması için dua ettiniz," demektir. Hezimetin Getirdiği Alay Konusu b "işte size fetih geldi." İkisinden en yücesine yardım etmek cihetiyle fetih verdi. (Ey Mekke müşrikleri!) siz kendinizin en yüce topluluk olduğunuzu zannediyordunuz! Burada alay etmek, fethin gelmesindedir. Veya (fetih yerine size) gerçekten; hezimet, kahr, alay ve rezil olmak geldi, demektir. Onları aşağılamak, fethin kendi nefsindedir... Zira burada "fetih" mukabili olan hezimet yerinde kullanıldı... Resûlullah'a Karşı Gelmekten Vazgeçin "Ve eğer vazgeçerseniz," Küfürden ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine karşı, İnat etmekten vazgeçerseniz... "O..." Bu vazgeçmek işi... "hakkınızda daha hayırlı olur..." Sizin gailesini tatmış olduğunuz harpten daha hayırlıdır. Çünkü harp etmekten vazgeçmekte; öldürülmek ve esir düşmekten selâmet bulmak vardır. Hayır kelimesi, mufaddalün aleyh olan alay etmede hayriyetin aslı itibariyle mebnî'dir... Çokluk Fayda Etmez "Yok döner yine başlarsanız..." Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerine karşı savaşmaya geri dönerseniz; (iyi bilin ki:) "biz de başlarız..." Elbette biz ona yardım ederiz... Ve zerre kadar fayda vermez." Elbette def edemezsiniz. "sîze askeriniz..." Sizin toplamış olduğunuz, cemaatiniz ki, siz onlarla yardım istiyorsunuz... "bir şey... "Müstağnî olmaktan... "bir şey..." kavi-i şerif, masdariyet üzerine mensûbtur. Veya zarar vermekten mefûüyet üzerine mensûbtur... c/jk "Velev ki çok da olsa...11 Sizin askerleriniz sayı olarak çok olsa bile, "Çünkü Allah, mü'minlerle beraberdir." Yani çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ilâhî yardım ile mü'minlerle beraberdir. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunu yaptı... İşaretler Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: MuhakkaK ki kurtuluş, iman ve İslâm'dadır. Kurtuluş, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine teslimiyettedir. Bâtılın sonu ise zeval (sona ermek) ve izmihlâl'dir. Her ne kadar imhâl (Allah'ın kendilerine mühlet vermesi) kendilerine yardım görünse bile... (Çünkü imhâl yani mühlet asla ihmâl değildir.) Şeytan Süleyman Olmaz Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"îsm-i Azam kendi İşini yapar; Ey gönül! Sen hoş ol! Zira karıştırmak, tuzak ve hilelerle; Şeytan asla Süleyman olmaz!" Evliyaya Karşı Savaşmak Bil ki: Evliyâ-i kirâm'a karşı muharebe etmek (Allah dostlarına karşı olmak ve mürşid-i kâmillere düşman olmak) peygamberân-i izam (büyük peygamberlere) karşı savaşmak gibidir... Zira onların her biri (gerek peygamberler ve gerekse evliya olsun hepsi ilâhî yardıma nail olmuş ve) düşmanlarına karşı nusret olunmuşlardır. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlarla beraberdir. Onları asla unutmaz. Ve hiçbir hâlde onları terk etmez.... Hikâye Hikâye olundu: Danyâl Aleyhisselâm bir kuyuya atıldı. Onun olduğu kuyuya (kendisini yemeleri ve parçalamaları için) yırtıcı aslanlar bırakıldı. Fakat aslanlar, Danyâl Aleyhisselâmı yalamaya ve ona karşı kuyruğunu sallayıp yaltaklandı. Danyâl Aleyhisselâm'a resul (Allah tarafından bir elçi) geldi. Ve; -"Ey DanyâlI" dedi. Danyâl Aleyhisselâm; -"Sen kimsin?" dedi. O; -"Ben sana gönderilmiş; Rabbinin elçisiyim! Yemeklerle beni sana gönderdi!" dedi. Danyâl Aleyhisselâm; -"Kendisini zikredeni asla unutmayan, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd-ü senalar olsun!" dedi.... İşte saadeti hazz ve nasiplendiğinde gözleri; (İşte o vakit) uyu; bütün korkulardan emân bulmuş bir halde... Anka kuşu onunla avlanır! Çünkü o (tuzak için atılmış) bir iptir? İkizler onunla yakalanır. 0 bir yulardır. Kurân-ı Kerimi Yırtan İmam Maverdî "Edebü'dünyâ ve'd-Dîn" isimli kitabında hikâye ettiler: El-Velîd bin Yezîd bin Abdül-Melik, bir gün Mushaf-ı şerif (Kur'ân-ı kerim) ile tefeül etti. Onun karşısına şu âyet-i kerime çiktl: -Hem fütuhat istediler (peygamberler)... Hem de haib oldu/hüsrana uğradı her cebbar-ı anîd/her inatçı zorba..." Buna çok kızan Velid, Kur'ân-ı kerimin o sahifesini (büyük bir kızgınlıkla) yırttı. Ve şöyle dedi: - "Sen inatçı her zorbayı korkutuyor musun? İşte ben! 0 zorba İnatçıyım! Mahşerde sen Rabbine vardığında; Deki: -"Beni Velîd yırttı!".... Birkaç gün geçmedi; Velid en kötü bir şekilde öldürüldü. Onun başı sarayının önünde idam edildi. Sonra da onu alıp şehrin surlarının üzerinde idam ettiler... Mushaf-ı Şerif ile Fala Bakmak Kâdî Ebû Bekir (r.h.) el-Ahkâm'da el-Mâide sûresinin tefsirinde Mushaf-ı şerif ile tefeül etmek kesinlikle yasakladı. El-Kırâfî onu Tartuşî'den nakletti ve ikrar etti. Hambeli mezhebinden ibni Butta onu (Mushaf-ı şerif ile tefeül etmeyi) mubah kıldı. Bazıları da onun mekruh olduğunu söylediler. İmam Demiri hazretlerinin "Hayatü'l-Hayevân" isimli kitabında da böyledir... İşaretler ve Tasavvuf! Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: "Fetih istiyorsanız," Eğer sizler, tecellileri talep etmek için; kalblerinizin kapılarının; sıdk-u samimiyet, ihlâs, ve mâ sivallâhı (Allah'tan gayriyi) terk etmek ile eğer (gönül dünyanızda) fetih istiyorsanız; "işte size fetih geldi." Tecelliyat ile... Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, zâtıyla ezelde ve ebedî olarak tecelli etti. Bu asla değişmez. Ancak değişiklik halkın (mahlukatın) hallerindedir. Çünkü halk (insanlar ve cinler) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı kalblerinin kapılarının kapanmaları ânında tecellilerden mahrumdurlar. (3/328) Ama kalblerinin kapılarının açılması anında ise onunla tahakkuk ederler... ö\j "Ve eğer vazgeçerseniz," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini (ve rızâsını) talep etmek konusunda; Allah'tan gayriden vazgeçerseniz; i "hakkınızda daha hayırlı olur." Mâ sivâ'dan... (Allah'tan gayri şeylerden) "Yok döner yine başlarsanız,' Dünyaya ve lezzetlerine, mâ sivâ'ya, Allah'tan gayri şeylere dönerseniz; "biz de başlarız," 1- Sizi nefsinizle rezil etmeye, 2- sizi nefsinizle baş başa bırakmaya, 3- nefsinizin hevâ-ü hevesine, 4- nefsin isteklerine, 5- ve nefsin sıfatlarının galebe çalmasına bırakırız... "O vakit askeriniz, size zerre kadar fayda vermez...." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hibelerinin (mevahib-i ledünniye'nin) ve ilâhî lütufların yerine dünya, âhiret ve ikisinin içinde olan şeyleri ikâme edip koysanız; "Velev ki (bunlar sizin gözlerinizde) çok da olsa..." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size vermiş olduğu dünyevî ve uhrevî nimetler velev ki çok olsalar bile... Ne kadar çok olursa olsunlar; onlardan hiçbir şey; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin "ehlüllah" ve kendisinin has kullarına vermiş olduğu nimetlerden hiçbir şeye denk olamazlar... "Çünkü Allah, müminlerle beraberdir." Muhakkak ki bu makamlarda ve onları talep edenlere Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'min kullarına çok değişik sınıflarda ve çeşitlerde lütuflar ikram etmektedir. Bu, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarını kendi fazl-u keremi ve rahmetiyle o yüce makamlara ulaştırmak içindir. Yoksa'onlann hareketleri ve kuvvetleri değil... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. Allah ve Resulüne Yan Bükmeyin "Ey o bütün îmân edenler! Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne itaat edin yan bükmeyin..." "veyan bükmeyin"kav/-/şerifi, iki teharfinden birinin nazny/edir. Yani demektir. "tevelli" yüz çevirmektir. Farisî olarak da; bükmek, sırtını çevirmek" demektir. "ondan, "yan Resul (Efendimiz s.a.v.) hazretlerinden... Burada "ikisinden, yani Allah ve resulünden" buyurmadı. Çünkü, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine taat etmek; ancak ve ancak onu/ı Resulüne itaat etmekle olur... "Ve işitip durduğunuz halde... Halbuki sizler okunana ve konuşana (Resûlüllah'a) itaat etmenin vacip olduğunu ve ona muhalefet etmekten sizi sakindırmayı dile getiren Kur'ân-ı kerimi dinliyorsunuz, "işitmek" anlamak ve tasdik etmektir... Kâfirler Gibi Olmayın "Ve olmayın..." Emir ve nehiylere muhalefet ederek; "işittik" diyenler gibi..." Kabul etme cihetinde, "Ve işitmedikleri halde," Kabul için işitmediler. Onlar ancak onu reddetmek ve ondan yüz çevirmek için işittiler. "Biz işittik ve isyan ettik" diyen kâfirler gibi olmayın. Ve dilleriyle işittiklerini ve kabul ettiklerini iddia eden; kalblerinde de küfrü ve tekzîbi yani yalanla ve inkârı gizleyen münafıklar gibi olmayın... Mesnevfde buyuruldu: -"Otu ister çağır ve istersen çağırma; Onun ayağı toprağa hapsedilip kalmıştır, o. Rüzgarın esmesiyle ot başını sallar; Ama sen asla bu harekete aldanma! Çünkü onda hiçbir eser yoktur. 0 başıyla; -"Sabâ duyduk!" der. Ama onun ayağı da; -"İsyan ediyoruz! Bırak bizi!" der..." En Şerli Hayvan Yüce Meâü: Muhakkak ki yeryüzünde debelenenlerin/canlıların Allah katında en kötüsü, o sağırlar, o dilsizlerdir ki, hakkı akıllarına koymazlar.Z2 Allah onlarda bir hayır görseydi, elbette kulaklarına sokardı. Ve bu hallerinde kulaklarına soksaydı, yine aldırmazlar; döner giderlerdi.ki yeryüzünde Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Muhakkak debelenenlerin/canlıların en kötüsü," Dâbbe "Dâbbe" lafzı, luğavî manâsı üzerine mahmuldür. Veya ben/melerin (dört ayaklı hayvanların) en şerlisi, demektir. Bu durumda da urfî olan manâsı üzerine mahmul olmuş olur. "benime"kara ve deniz hayvanlarından dört ayaklı olanlara denilir Akıldan Mahrum Olanlar "Allah katında," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kaza ve hükmünde... o sağırlar Hakkı işitmeyenlerdir. dilsizlerdir ki, Hakkı konuşmayanlardır. hakkı akıllarına koymazlar. Hakka ve doğruya akıl erdiremiyorlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onları behâim (dört ayaklı hayvanlardan) saydı. Sonra da onları hayvanların en şerlisi ve en kötüsü kıldı. Çünkü onlar, kendisi sebebiyle hayvanlardan ayrılıp ve hayvanlardan faziletli kılındıkları (aklı, hakkı işitip hakkı söyleme erdemliğini) iptal edip yitirdikleri için; hayvanlardan daha aşağı dereceye düştüler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerini akılsızlıkla vasıflandırdı. Zira sağır ve dilsiz olan (lâl) kişi, eğer aklı varsa; onun bazı şeyleri tam hakkıyla kavraması mümkündür. Diğerlerini de işaretle anlar. Ve bununla (akıl ve işaret diliyle) bazı istek ve arzularına kavuşur. Ama eğer bu haldeyken bir de akıldan da mahrum ise, o kişi gerçekten gayet şerli olup kötü bir halde olur... İnsan Bazen Hayvandan Beter Olur Sadî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hayvanlar sustular! Beşer konuştu! İnsan, hayvanlardan daha perişan oldu! 0 konuşurdu! Ve Ademîzâdenin aklıfâş oldu Tutî gibi konuştu. Ve sen asla bilmeyen câhillerden olma!." "Allah onlarda bir hayır görseydi," Hayır cinsinden bir şey... Onların kuvvetlerinin hakkı araştırmaya sarfedilmesi ve hidâyete tabi olmaya kullanmaları o hayırların cümlesindendir. "elbette kulaklarına sokardı." Onlara işittirmek, onların anlamaları ve düşünmeleridir. Eğer onlar, peygamberin hakikatine vakıf olurlarsa, elbette ona itaat eder ve ona iman ederlerdi. Lakin onlarda bundan (hayırdan) hiçbir şey bilinmedi; çünkü onlar bir kere hayırdan hâli olmuş (tamamen sıyrılmış ve mahlukatın en şerli) kişileridirler. Onlar faydadan hâli ve hikmetten çıkmış oldukları için, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendilerine hiçbir şey işittirmedi, onların kulaklarına sokmadı. Hayırsızlar Îbnü'ş-Şeyh (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Onlarda hayrın bulunmadığı hakikati, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendilerinde bir hayır bilmedi diye tabir olundu. Bu tabir; her vaki olan ve istikrar eden şey, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilmi (ve ezelî takdiri) ile olmaktadır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, her şeyin husulünü ve vücûda gelmesini bilir. Bir şey hakkında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminin olmaması; o şeyin aslında kendi nefsinde var olmaması demektir. (Yoksa o var da hâşâ Allah bilmiyor demek değildir...) Burada lâzımdan melzûm tabir olundu. (Yani zikru'ilâzim-irâdetü '1-melzûm kaidesi var...,) Ve bundan dolayı; -"Eğer kendilerinden hayır olmuş olsaydı elbette, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların kulaklarına sokardı," yerine; sokardr • hayir gÖrSeydl eIbette kulaklanna °nlarda hann delâlet «-ineKte daha belıg olduğu içindir... (3/329) nefyetmekti o şeyin kendisini yetmek ıçm bir beyyınedir... Ve böylece bir şeyin lâzımını nefyetmek onun nefsini nefyetmekten daha belîğ ve daha tesirli olmuş oldu .. "Ve bu hallerinde kulaklarına soksaydı," Onlar, hayırdan tamamen yoksun oldukları halde, eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, anlama işitmesiyle (zorla) onların kulaklarına sokmuş olsaydı; "yine aldırmazlar;" Onlar işitmiş oldukları ve kulaklarına sokulan haktan yine de faydalanmalardı. Onu tasdik ettikten sonra elbette yine mürted olurlardı (dinden çıkarlardı). Ve onu sanki hiç işitmemiş gibi olurlardı. "döner giderlerdi." Yani sırtları üzerine döner ve yüz çevirirlerdi. Halbuki onlar şimdi de sırf inatlarından dolayı işitmiş oldukları şeylerden yüz çeviriyorlar. İtiraz edenler Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Muhakkak ki kime şakaavet takdir olunmuş ise, o kişi seyr-u suluk anında (mürşid-i kâmile) tabi olmaktan yüz çevirir ve itiraz eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden ve onun (rızâsını) talep etmekten yüz çevirir. Dünya ve dünyanın süslerini (ve lezzetlerini) kabul eder... İnsanın Melekten Üstün Olması Bil ki: insan gerçekten ahsen-i takvîm (en güzel bir biçimde) yaratıldı, insan, terbiye ve terakkide mukarreb meleklerin bile kendisine ulaşamadığı kemâle erişmeye ve o kemâli kabule müsait (ve hazır) bir şekilde yaratıldı. O kemal, hilkatin elindedir; meleğin elinde değil... Ve hayvâniyetin çok üstündedir. Şeriatın terbiyesi meleğ'in üstünde olur. Ve böylece insan sonunda varlıkların en hayırlısı olur. İnsanın Hayvandan Aşağı Olması Ama kişi, şeriata muhalefet etmek, hevâ-ü hevese tâlib olmak ile hayvanlardan aşağı olur. Ve böylece hayvanların en şerlisi ve en kötüsü olur. insanın hâli, meleklerden daha hayırlı ve hayvanlardan daha şerli (kötü) bir durum te'vilinde olmuş olur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'e Teslim Olmak Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, asla Resul (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emirlerine ve onun şeriatına muhalefet etmemektir. Zira muhakkaktır ki hayvanlar bile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emirlerine teslim olurlarken; insan nasıl ona teslim olmuyor? Hikâye (teslimiyet) Hikâye olundu: Bazı seferlerinde adamın biri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yanına geldi. Ve; -"Ya Resûlailah (s.a.v.)! Benim bir duvarım var. Onun içinde benim maîşetim ve ailemin maîşeti var. Ve benim, su taşıyan iki hayvanım var!" Burada ibarede geçen ç-^uı kelimesi, üzerinde su taşınan deve, demektir. Adam konuşmaya devam ediyor: -"(Ya Resûlailah!) Fakat bu iki devem, kendilerinden faydalanmaktan bizi men ediyorlar! (Serkeşlik yapıyorlar). Duvarım ve içindekilere yaklaşamıyoruz. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve onun ashabı, kalkıp o adamın ahırına gittiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ağılın sahibine; -"Kapıyı aç!" dedi. Adam, (kapıyı açmaktan tereddüt etti ve Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine); -"O iki devenin işleri çok büyüktür!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ağılın sahibine; -"Kapıyı aç!" dedi. (Adamın kapıyı açmaya çalışmasıyla) kapı hareket edince; iki devenin bir gürültüsü vardı. Kapı tamamen açılınca, iki deve, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine baktılar. Teberrük edip, ikisi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin karşısında hemen secdeye kapanıp (başlarını yere koyup teslîm oldular). Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri iki devenin başını tuttu; sonra onları sahiplerine teslim etti. Ve devenin sahiplerine; -"(Al) bunları işlerinde kullan ve onların ikisine İhsanda bulun (iyi davran)" buyurdu. Orada bulunan kavim (bazı insanlar); -"Ya Resûlailah (s.a.v.) hayvanlar sana secde ediyorlar! İzin ver biz de sana secde edelim?" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Muhakkak ki secde, ancak hayy ve kayyûm olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinedir... Eğer ben bir kişinin bir kişiye secde etmesini emretmiş olsaydım; elbette kadının kocasına secde etmesini emrederdim!" buyurdu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin her emrettiği ve nehyettiği şeyde mutlaka büyük bir hikmet ve maslahat vardır. (Hiçbir kimse) onu teftiş etmekle memur değildir. Sana düşen vazife, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emir ve yasaklarını teftiş etmek, değildir; belki sadece itaat etmek ve ona boyun eğmektir. Sen İbni Beytar'm (doktorun) sana şifalı otlar ve taşlar hakkında söylediklerini (yani sana hastalığın için söylemiş olduğu ilaçları) konusunda hemen onun tavsiyelerini ve emrettiklerini yerine getiriyorsun! Ama beşerin Efendisi (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sana haber verdiklerini ise, tasdik etmezsin! 0 yüce Resul (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sana emrettiklerini veya onun fiillerini yerine getirmekte büyük bir tembellikle gevşek davranıyorsun! Ve halbuki sen Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin âlemin bütün sırlarını ve hikmetlerini keşfeden ve bilen olduğuna hak veriyorsun! Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri kendi nefsinde haber verdiği gibi; -"Ben geçmişin ve geleceğin ilmini öğrendim" Esfel-i Sâfılinden Aiâ-i Illîyne Yükselmenin Yolu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, seni Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın sulbünden, "elestü" (yani ben Sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim) makamından seni çıkarttığında, seni esfel-i sâfıline gönderdi. Sonra ondan (yani dünyadan) sen kendi çalışman, kendi didinmen ve uğraşman ile "a'lâ-i illîyn" mertebesine çıkarılman için davet olundun. Bu çalışmanda sana takdir edilen şey; senin kabiliyetin hasebince (ihlas ve çalışmana) göredir. Bu ancak sana iki şeyle mümkün olur: Birincisi: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini sevmekle olur. Senin, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sevgisini; 1- Kendi nefsin, 2- Ehlin, 3- Ailen 4- Ve malının üzerine tercih etmendir... İkincisi: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emrettiği ve nehyettiği her konuda tam olarak ona tabi olmakla olur... Bununla da senin, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine olan münâsebetin muhkem olur... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmanın kemâliyle, kemâl zirvesine yükselmen senin için mümkün olur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)in Sevmenin Alâmeti? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini sevmenin alâmeti; 1 - Kur'ân-ı kerimi sevmek, 2- Kur'ân-ı kerimi okumayı sevmek, Yoksa kişi, sülûkünda (manevî olarak ilerlemede) ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yolundan yüz çevirenlerden olmuş olur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin muhabbetinin tamam olması; 3- Fakrı tercih etmek, 4- Dünyada zühdü tercih etmekle olur... Murdar Şeye Nasıl Talip Olunur? Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -Bu cihan, cifedir. Murdardır ve değersizdir! Murdar ve değersiz olan bir şeye nasıl harîs olurum?" Aliâhım bizleri, helak edici şeylerden koru! Bizleri yolların ve mesleklerin en hayırlısına girenlerden eyle! (3/330) Alllah Ve Resulüne İcabet Etmek Ey o bütün îmân edenleri Sizi kendinize hayat verecek şeylere davet ettiği zaman. Resûlüyle Allah'a icabet edin/dâvetlerini kabul edin. Ve bilin ki Allah, hakîkaten kişi ile kalbinin arasını gerer/kişi ile kalbinin arasına, mahiyetini ancak kendisinin bilebileceği bir tarzda girer, ve siz hakîkaten hep O'na toplanacaksınız.24 Ve öyle bir fitneden sakının ki, hiç de içinizden yalnız zulmedenlere dokunmakla kalmaz... Ve bilin ki, Allah'ın azabı şiddetlidir... Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ey o bütün îmân edenleri Resûlüyle Allah'a icabet edin/dâvetlerini kabul edin." Yani itaat etmek suretiyle Allah ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine icabet edin, demektir. "Sizi davet ettiği zaman," Yani Resul (s.a.v.) hazretleri sizi çağırdığı zaman, demektir. Çünkü onun daveti Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin davetidir. Çünkü onun daveti Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emriyledir. Bundan dolayı "çağırdı" fıiü müfred olarak geldi "Sizi kendinize hayat verecek şeylere," Kavi-/ şerifin başındaki lam (J) harfi jı manasınadır. Yani o sizi dirilten, demektir. 0 da çeşit çeşittir. Onlardan bir kısmı dinî ilimlerdir. Zira muhakkak ki dinî ilimler, kalbin ihyâsı (dirilmesi) ve cehalet ise kalbin ölümüdür... Câhil Ölüdür Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Câhil insanların süsleri ve güzel elbiseleri senin hoşuna gitmesin! Zira câhil insan (manen) ölüdür; onun elbisesi de bir kefendir..." Câhile İtibâr Etme -"Câhil ancak ilim ile hayat bulur! Yoksa iyi bil ki câhil ölüdür. Onun meskeni defnedildiği kabridir Onların cenazeleri Hızlı yürüyen deve kervanlarıdır Onun elbiseleri tenleridir. Kefenlerinin yerine...." Tüm Kalbin Hayatıdır Haberde varid oldu: -"Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ölü olan kalbi ilim ile elbette diriltir; ölü olan toprağı yağmur damlalarıyla dirilttiği gibi..." Dinî İlimler Şer'î olan dinî ilimler; 1- Tefsir ilmi 2- Hadîs ilmi, 3- Usûl ilmi, 4- Fıkıh ilmi, 5- Ferâiz ilmi 6- Akâid ilmi 7-Ve amel (ahlak ve tasavvuf) ilmidir. Öğrenilecek Din ilimleri -"Din ilmi, Fıkıh, Tefsir, Hadis... Bunlardan başka şeyler okuyanlar gerçekten o yapmıştır; habîs..." Akâid ve Amel Din ilimlerinden biri de; Akâid ve kelâm ilmidir, Ameller (ilmihal, ahlak ve tasavvuf ilmi) Gerçekten sağlam bir akâid ve ihlaslı bir amel daimî olan ebedî cennet nimetlerine kişiyi varis kılar... Cihâd Hayattır Onlardan (insana hayat verenlerden) biri de; 1- Cihâd (ve mücâhede)dir... Çünkü cihâd, hayatta kalmanın sebebidir. Eğer Müslümanlar cihâdı terk edecek olurlarsa; düşmanlar kendilerine galebe çalar ve onları öldürürler. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi; -"Hem kısasta size bir hayat vardır ey temiz aklı, temiz özü olanlar! Gerek ki korunursunuz!" Şehâdet Hayattır Müslümanlara hayat olanlardan biri de; 2- Şehâdettir. Zira, muhakkaktır ki şehidler, Rablerinin katında diridirler. Şehidler, ister kâfirlerin kılıçlarıyla öldürülmüş olsunlar; ve isterse, zor olan riyâzât ve kuvvetli mücâdele kılıçlarıyla öldürülmüş olsunlar, müsavidirler.... Ölüm Hayattır Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: -"Ölüm tanesi bana tatlı oldu. Zira; "Muhakkak ki onlar diridirler" kavl-i şerifi ölümün ardında tecelli eder. Öldürün beni! Ey güvendiğim kişiler! Kınayarak öldürün! Zira muhakkak ki benim gerçek hayatım; Öldürülmemdedir...." Ölüm ve Hayat Nedir? Ölüm, küllî varlıktan (bütün mahlûkattan) yok olmaktır. Hayat ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nuruyla bekâ'ya ermektir... Allah Kullarına Kalblerinden Daha Yakındır "Ve bilin ki Allah, hakîkaten kişi ile kalbinin arasını gerer (kişi İle kalbinin arasına, mahiyetini ancak kendisinin bilebileceği bir tarzda girer.)" Kamusta buyuruldu: İki şeyin arasını ayıran her şey onların arasına girmiş, demektir. Bu kavl-i şerif, Aüâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kula gayet yakın olduğu hakikatini ifâde etmenin temsilidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kula kendisinin kalbinden daha yakındır. Zira seninle bir şey arasına giren, o şeyden sana daha yakındır. Yine bu kavl-i şerifte, kalbin sahibi kalbinden geçenlerden gafil olduğu halde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun kalbinde geçen her şeye muttali olduğuna tembih, manası vardır. Hazret-i Ali'nin İstiğfarı Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) dua ve istiğfar ettiler: -"Allâhımî Beni mağfiret eyle! Senin benden sadır olduğunu bildiğin şeyleri benden bağışla! Kalbi Arındırmak Veya (bu âyet-i kerime) ölüm veya başka afetler sebebiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kişiyle onun kalbinin arasına girmeden önce; kalblerin ihlâslı olmasına, kalbleri temizlemeye ve saflaştırmaya yönelmeye teşviktir. Sanki şöyle denildi: -"(Ey insanlar!) Fırsat kaçmadan önce; gayibleri bilen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından size gönderilen o yüce resule icabet etmek suretiyle nefisleri mükemmelleştirmeye ve kalblerinizi saflaştırmaya ve arındırmaya koşun!..." Zira muhakkaktır ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerinde kalblerinin işlerini ıslah etmek için, diledikleri tarafa çevirmenin kula mümkün olmamasının sebeplerini ihdas ettiğinde; gerçekten kul bu fırsat kaçırır. Bu fırsatı kaçırdığında ise kulun kalbi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ve Mesulüne (s.a.v.) icabet etmeden ölür... Kalbleri Çeviren Allah'tır ihtimâl ki buradaki haylûlet (kul ile kalbinin arasına girmekten) murad, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kulun kalbine mâlik olması, kulun kalbine galebe çalması manâsında olması muhtemeldir. Böylece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kulun azmettiği, kasdettiği şeyleri fesheder (dengi veya daha iyisiyle) değiştirir veya kulun niyetlerini ve maksatlarını gayriyle değiştirir. Böylece kul, kendi irâdesinin üzerine imza etmesi mümkün olmaz. Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir kulun saadetini dilerse o kul ile küfür arasına girer. Ve eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir kulun şekaavetini dilerse, onunla imanın arasına girer... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri çokça şöyle dua ederdi: -"Ey kalbleri ve basiretleri (gözleri) çeviren (Allâhim!) Benim kalbimi dinin üzerine sabit kili" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, korkuyu emniyet ile değiştirir. Zikir ile unutmayı değiştirir. Ve bunlara benzer fırsatların üzerine kaçırıldığı işleri diğeriyle değiştirir... Bidayet ve Hidâyet Ehiinin Kalbi Keşfü'l-Esrâr'da buyurdu: İlim, gönül ve kalbin diri ve hayatı olması; olan içindir..." "kalbi İşte bunun işareti bu âyet-i kerimedir. Kalbin irfanı ise, "Allah, hakîkaten kişi ile kalbinin arasını gerer/kişi ile kalbinin arasına, mahiyetini ancak kendisinin bilebileceği bir tarzda girer..." O ibare başlangıçtadır.... O gönlün bidayeti çaresizliktir. Nihayette ise hicaplar ve perdelerdir... (3/331) Perdeler Gerildi -"Çok ileriyi dahi gönül kendisi gördü. Gönülde hicâblar oldu, perdeler gerildi; Önlerinde..." Kalbe Tecelli Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hakîkaten kişi ile kalbinin arasını gerer/kişi ile kalbinin arasına, mahiyetini ancak kendisinin bilebileceği bir tarzda girer. Allah'ın sıfatları kişi ile kalbinin arasında tecelli eder. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir kişinin kalbinin üzerine tecelli ettiğinde; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Cemal ve Celâl sıfatlarının nurlanyla kişinin kalbinin aynalarının ve vasıflarının zulmetlerinin arasına girer... Dönüş Allah'adır "ve siz hakîkaten," Ve yine iyi bilin ki, muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, "hep O'na," Sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine, gayrisine değil... toplanacaksınız Öldükten sonra diriltileceksiniz ve toplanacaksınız... Ve amellerinize göre Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri size karşılık verecektir. Eğer amelleriniz hayır olursa, hayır mükâfatı ve eğer amelleriniz şer ise kötü ceza göreceksiniz... Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat etmekte ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaat etmekte acele edin; Allah ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine icabet etmede mübalağa edin... İcabet Etmek Bil ki: Muhakkak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine icabet etmek sırlarla olur. Resul (i Ekrem Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine icabet etmek ise zahirlerle olur. Ve yine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine icabet etmek, 1 - Ruhların, şuhûdları ile icabet etmeleridir. 2- Kalblerin şehâdetleriyle icabet etmeleri, 3- Sırların icabeti müşahede ile, 4- Hafî'nin icabeti fena fillâh iledir... Resul (i Ekrem s.a.v.) hazretlerine icabet etmek ise; 1- Sözler, 2- Haller ve 3- Fiillerle olur... İcabetin Manâsı Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Ebî (Saîd bin Muallâ ) r.a. hazretlerine uğradı. 0 namaz kılıyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onu çağırdı. 0 namazında acele etti. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona; -"Benim çağrıma icabet etmekten seni alıkoyan nedir?" diye sordu. O; -"Ben namaz kılıyordum!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Sen bana şu kavM şerifin indiğinden haberin yokmu? -"Sizi davet ettiği zaman, edin/dâvetlerini kabul edin..."" buyurdu. Resûlüyle Allah'a icabet Namazı Kesmek Caiz Değildir Çağıran kişinin dâvetine icabet etmek için namazı kırmak (ve bozmak) konusunda âlimler ihtilaf ettiler. Bazı âlimler buyurdular: Bu, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine icabet etmeye mahsustur. Başkalarının davetlerine icabet etmek konusunda namazı bozmanın caiz olmadığını söylediler. Çünkü namazı kesmek, onu iptal etmektir. (Meşru bir sebep olmadan) bir ameli iptal etmek ise haramdır. Namazı Kesmenin Caiz Olması Âlimlerin bazılar buyurdular: Kendisini tehir etme ihtimali olmayan, her namaz kılan kişinin namazını bozması caizdir. 1- Bir kişinin duvardan düşmesinden korktuğu zaman, 2- Yangın çıkmasından korktuğu, 3- Ateşin tutuşup bir kişiyi yakmasından korktuğu, 4- Bir kişinin suda boğulmasından korktuğu, 5- (Ve benzeri, kendisinin veya başkasının hayatı söz konusu olduğu ve namazını bozmakla hayat kurtarabilecek olan kimselerin) namazlarını kesmeleri vacip olur; farz namazı kılıyor olsa bile... Günyetü'l-Fetevâ isimli kitabtada böyledir. Nafile Namazları Kesmek Kişi eğer nafile namaz kılıyorsa annesinin (mutlak olarak) kendisini çağırmasıyla nafile namazını kesmesi vacip olur. Babasının çağırmasında vacip değildir, yani namazını kesmesi vacip değildir. Ve mesela; "buyur, emrine amadeyim!" der. Bu (Nafile namaz kılarken annenin çağırmasıyla namazı kesmek vacip ama babanın çağırmasıyla namazı bozmak vacip olmamasının sebep ve hikmeti) evlad üzerinde annenin meşakkat, zorluk ve hakkının, baba haklarından daha çok olmasındandır... Bundan dolayı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Cennet, annelerin ayakları altındadır..." Bu hadis-i şerifin manâsı, annelere tevazu etmek cennete girmeye sebeptir, demektir. Anne ve Baba Hizmeti Bâzı meşâyih-i kiram hazerâtı buyurdular: Saygı göstermede baba, anne üzerine takdîm olunur. Hizmette ise anne (takdim olunur...) Hatta eğer ikisi (anne ve baba) bir anda kendisinin olduğu yere girseler; baba için ayağa kalkar. Davete icabet etmek ise, hizmetin galip olması yönündendir... Namazda Anne ve Baba Çağırırsa Tahavî (r.h.) buyurdu: Nafile namaz kılan kişiyi ebeveyni (anne ve DaDasından) hangisi çağırdığında; eğer anne ve babaları onun namazda olduğunu biliyorlarsa, kişinin namazını bozmayıp, anne ve babasına namazda cevap vermemesinden bir beis yoktur. Ama eğer anne ve babaları onun namazda olduğunu bilmiyorlarsa; onlara cevap vermelidir... Namaz Kesilmez Eğer kişi, farz namaz kılıyorsa, anne ve babası kendini çağırırlarsa, namazını bitirmedikçe (namazını bozup onlara) cevap vermez. Ancak, büyük bir tehlikeden dolayı kendisinden yardım diliyorlarsa o zaman namazını bozar. Çünkü zaruret olmadan namazın kesilmesi caiz olmaz... Oruçları Bozmak? Yine iftar da (orucunu bozmak da) böyledir. Nafile oruç tutan kişiyi, bir kişi kendisini orucunu bozmaya zorlarsa, öğleden önce orucunu bozması caiz olur. Ama Öğle vaktinden sonra ise orucunu yemez. Ancak anne ve babalarının her ikisine veya ikisinden birine karşı gelmek olduğu zaman müstesna... "Şerhut-Tuhfe", "el-Vikâye" kitablannda böyledir. Ama kaza oruçları bozmak ise mutlak olarak mekruhtur. "ez-Zâhidî" kitabında olduğu gibi... Evliyâ'ya İcabet Etmek Sonra iyi bil ki: Muhakkak Resul (i Ekrem s.a.v.) hazretlerine icabet etmenin altına; Âlim, Edip, Emin, Mürşid-i kâmil, Hakikî evliyâ'ya icabet de (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin icabetine davet etmek emrinin) altına girer... Zira muhakkak ki, bu (âlim, edip, emin ve mürşid-i kâmil) zatlar (peygamberlerin varisleridir. Onların tarikatları, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yoludur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vasıl olmak isteyen kişiye elbette bir mürşid-i kâmil sohbet etmek (ve bende olmak) gerekir. Mürşid-i kâmiller, makamları, mertebeleri ve kendisine davet olunanları kabul etmeyi bilen arif kişilerdir. İster kendileri için sevilen şey olsun isterse olmasın. Çünkü bu akıl yolu değildir; bu keşif ve ilham yoludur... Mürşid-i Kâmil Şart - "Ey Hâftz! Eğer senin başında (gönlünde) visal hevesi varsa; Nazar ehlinin (mürşidi kâmilin) dergahının toprağı olman gerek!" Tarikat Ehli Üç Sınıftır Tarikat ehli üç sınıftır 1- Âbidler, 2- Murîdler, 3- Arifler... Âbidlerin tarikat, çok ibâdet etmek zina (ve benzeri büyük günahlardan) ve dalâletten sakınmaktır. Murîdlerin tarikatı, bâtınlarını şaibelerden kurtarmak ve meşguliyetlerden nefret etmektir. Ariflerin tarikatı, kalbi sadece ve sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hâlis kılmaktır. Dünya ve âhireti Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için harcamak ve tamamen saçmaktır. Allâhım bizleri! Hak davete icabet edenlerden eyle! Geçekleşen hakkın sırlarının tadını tadan kişilerden eylel Amin Fitne Umûmîdir "Ve öyle bir fitneden sakının ki, hiç de içinizden yalnız zulmedenlere dokunmakla kalmaz..." (3/332) Sebeb-i Nüzul Haddâdî (r.h.) tefsirinde buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerime Hazret-i Osman ile Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) hakkında nazil oldu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ikisinin (Hazret-i Osman ile Hazret-i Ali r.a.) sebepleriyle olacak olan fitneyi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine haber verdi. "Senden sonra senin ashabın fitneyle karşılaşacak; bu fitne zâlim ve mazluma isabet edecektir. Bu fitne husûsî olarak sadece zâlimlere olmayacaktır. Lâkin bu fitne umumîdir...." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de bunu ashabına haber verdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vefatından sonra, Hazret-i Osman ve Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) sebebiyle büyük bir fitne olmuştu. (Hâdiseler) kimseye gizli değildir. (Herkes biliyor.) Haddâdî nin sözleri bitti. Fitnelerin En Büyükleri Bu âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Fitnenin isabet etmesi zararının dokunması, sadece fitnenin kendisine geldiği zâlime mahsus değildir. Fitne bizzat kendisine gelen kişiye dokunduğu gibi umûmîdir. Ona ve ondan gayri herkese isabet eder. (Bu fitneler;) 1 - İnkarcıların Müslümanların önünde inkârını izhâr etmesi, 2- Emr-i bi'1-maruf ve nehyi ani'l-münker (iyiliği emretmek ve kötülüğü yasaklamakta) yağcılığın olması, 3- (Hak) kelimenin bölünmesi, ı 4- Tefrikanın çıkması, 5- Bid'atların zuhur etmesi, 6- Cihâd konusunda tembellik etmek, 7- (Şeriat ilimlerinin tahsilinin terk edilmesi...) Allah'ın Azabı "Ve bilin ki, Allah'ın azabı şiddetlidir..." Bundan dolayı, azab geldiği zaman, fitneye sebep olmayanlara da dokunur. Bu kavl-i şerifte fitneye heyecanlanan kişilere büyük bir tahzir ve sakındırma vardır. Fitneyi Ürkütmek Hadîs-i şerifte vârid oldu: -"Fitne, Allah'ın beldelerinde yayılmaktadır. Yularını (yere) koymuştur. Yazıklar olsun onu heyecanlandırıp ürküten kimeseye... -"Fitne uykudadır; AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri lanet etsin, onu uyandıran kimseye.... Uyanan Fitneden Kaçmak Çok Zordur Sa'dî (r.h.) buyurdu: -"Onlarla birlikte oturan kişi, onlardan kaçmaya güç yetiremezsin! O uyumakta olan yılana "kalk ve sıçra" dedi...." Küfre Rızâ Küfürdür Kurtubî (r.h.) buyurdular: Sual: Eğer denilse ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; -"Vizr/ceza çekecek bir nefîs başkasının vizrini/cezâsını çekmez." -"Her nefis kazancına bağlıdır (rehindir)" -"Allah kimseye vüs'undan/gücünden öte teklif yapmaz. Herkesin kazandığı lehine, yüklendiği aleyhinedir. Bütün bunlar (ve benzeri âyet-i kerimeler) bir kimsenin diğerinin günahlarının yerine tutulmamasını gerektirmektedir! Cezalandırmak ancak günah sahibini ilgilendirir ve taalluk eder. Cevap: (Buna şöyle cevap verilir:) İnsanlar aşikâr olarak günah işledikleri zaman; onun kötülüğü işlediğini görenlere o kötülüğe mani olmak farzdır. Eğer kötülüğü gördüğü halde (hoşgörü ve müsamaha ederse) hepsi günahkâr olurlar. Çünkü şu adam o kötülüğü işlemiştir. Bu da o kötülüğün işlenilmesine râzî olmuştur. (Onu hoşgörüyle karşılamış ve ona karşı müsamahalı davrandığı için) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, inkâr ve isyan edenlere râzî olan kişileri de inkâr ve isyan edenlerin hükmüne koydu. (İnkâr ve küfre) râzî olan kişinin hükmü onunla amel eden kişinin hükmüdür. Böylece cezalandırmada onun nizam ve safindadır. İbni Arabî hazretleri de böyle buyurdu. Sözleri bitti. Konevînin Şerhi Hazret-i Şeyh Sadrüddİn el-Konevî (k.s.) hazretleri, "Şerhu'l-Elbaîn Hadis"kitabında buyurdular: -"Bazen fâsid amellerin sultası (zorbalığı) ve saltanatı zahir olur. Öyle ki fasid amellerin hükmü amel-i sâlih olan kişilerin üzerinde de görülür. Salih amel sahibi de (başkasının) fasit amelleri sebebiyle zarar görür. Her ne kadar bu zarar Salih amel sahibinin amellerine zarar vermezse bile (kendisinin vücuduna ve bedenine) zarar verir. Bu hakikate şu ayet-i kerime işaret etmektedir: -"Ve öyle bir fitneden sakının ki, hiç de içinizden yalnız zulmedenlere dokunmakla kalmaz... Ve bilin ki, Allah'ın azabı şiddetlidir..." Bu kavl-i şerif, kendisinden tercüme edilen asıla yani; -"Vizr/ceza çekecek bir nefis başkasının vizrini/cezâsını çekmez." Ayet-i kerimesine muhalif değildir. Hüküm Ekseredir Zira bu eser ve hüküm, yaygın olan kötülüğün içinde bulanan imtiyazlı (seçkin olan) sâlih amellere verilmez. Belki sabit olan (çok kötülük) sebebiyle ve ikisinin arasında bulunan birlik ve müşterekliğe göredir. İşte, -"Vizr/ceza çekecek bir nefis başkasının vizrini/cezâsını çekmez." Ayet-i kerimesi, kendisinde bulunan imtiyaza göre verilen hükmün galebe çalmasının lisanı ve ifadesidir. Yine Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin fiili vahdaniyetinin cenabından küllî olarak hâsıl olması, sadece fitnelere ve günahlara mahsus değildir. Belki tahsis tesiri kabul eden şeyleredir. Bu, hayır ve şer hakkında umûmidir. Ancak, -"Ve öyle bir fitneden sakının ki, hiç de içinizden yalnız zulmedenlere dokunmakla kalmaz...." kavl-i şerifinde şerrin umûmî olarak gelmesi zikredildi. Hayrın umûmî olarak gelmesine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmek için toplanan cemaat hakkında varid olan hadis-i şeriftir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmek (hatim, rabıta, evrâd-ı şerif okumak ve benzeri ibadetler için) toplanan kişilerle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri meleklere övgüyle söz eder. Ve buyurur: -"Sizi şâhid tutarım ki, gerçekten ben onları mağfiret büyürdüm"... Meleklerin bazıları; -HYa Rabbi! Onların içinde bulunan falanca kişi, onlardan değildir! O sadece bir hacet ve ihtiyacı için onların yanına geldi!" derler. Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; -"Ve onu da gerçekten mağfiret büyürdüm; onlar, öyle bir kavimdir ki, onların meclislerinde oturanlar şâkî olamaz!" İşte bu (durum) Hak Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından verilen umûmî hükmün eseri ve küllî hükmüdür. Fâsidde (kötü kişi üzerinde), sâlih hâlin eserinin bulunması, iyi hâl sahibi ve sâlih amelleri olanlara yakın olması ve onlarla beraber huzurda bulunması sebebiyle ve (zoraki de olsa) zikreder (görünmesi)dir... Konevinin sözleri bitti. Mesnevf de buyuruldu: -"Ne mutlu o kişiye ki: Kadınlardan (kayıtlardan ve bağlardan) kurtulmuş! Zinde (diri) vücûda bağlanmış! Yazıklar olsun o kişiye ki! Ölüyle arkadaş olmuş! Kendisi de ölmüş ve hayatı yok olmuş!..." Kötü Arkadaş -"Noksan sıfatlardan pak, temiz ve samed (hiçbir şeye muhtaç olmayan ve her şey kendisine muhtaç olan) Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin zatı hakkı için (iyi bil ki:) Kötü arkadaş (zehirli) yılandan daha beterdir! Çünkü kötü ve zehirli yılan sadece insanın canını alır. Kötü arkadaş ise insanın (ahlakını ve hatta imanını bile alır ve) cehenneme gitme konusunda insana rehberlik eder..." (3/333) Vuslat Ehlinin Fitneleri ve Cezaları Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretler vardır: "Ve sakının," Ey vâsıl olanlar! fitneden Yani nefsin dünyevî ve uhrevî hazlarından herhangi bir şeyle nasiplenmesi ve mübtelâ olmasından sakinini hiç de içinizden yalnız zulmedenlere dokunmakla kalmaz... Yani bu fitne sadece zâlim olan nefse isabet etmez. Belki onun zulmeti, nurânî ruhlara ve rabbânî kalblere de isabet eder. Ve onları kuds nazirelerinde ve üns bahçelerinde cezb edip, üns sıfatlarına çeker. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; -"Âyetlerimizi tekzîb etmekte/yalanlamakta olanlar ise, biz onları bilemeyecekleri cihetten istidrac ile/yavaş yavaş yuvarlayacağız... Ve bilin ki, Allah'ın azabı şiddetlidir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, vâsıl olanları, mâ sivâ'ya (kendi zatından gayriye) iltifat etmeleri anında, inkıta (manevî derecelere yükselmelerini kesmek) ve istidrâç ile cezalandırır... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir... Allah'ın Nimetlerini Hatırlayın Yüce Meali: Ve düşünün ki, siz bir vakit yeryüzünde hırpalanıp duran bir azlıktınız. İnsanların sizi çarpıvereceğinden korkardınız. Öyle iken O sizi barındırdı. 0 sizi nusretiyle/yardımıyle teyid buyurdu. O size temizlerinden rızıklar verdi ki şükredesiniz.Z6 Ey o bütün îmân edenler! Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne hıyanet etmeyin ki; bile bile emânetlerinize hıyanet etmeyesiniz.Z7 Ve iyi bilin ki mallarınız, evlatlarınız bir fitneden ibarettir. Allah yanında ise azîm/büyük ecirler vardır. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ve düşünün." Ey muhacirler! "siz bir vakit bir azlıktınız." Sizler sayı bakımından az olduğunuz vakti hatırlayın, ojen,/»-.,,,» "hırpalanıp duruyordunuz." /kincihaber'dir. Yani KureyşIilerin elleri (çoklukları) ve kahırlan altındaydınız. "yeryüzünde" Mekke arzında, tâ "korkardınız." Üçüncü haber'dir. "İnsanların sizi çarpıvereceğinden..." tutmak ve sür'atle kapıvermek ve çarpıvermek, demektir. Onlar, korkuyorlardı. Kureyş kâfirlerinin kendilerini yakalamaları ve Mekke'den çıkarmalarından korkuyorlardı. "Öyle iken 0 sizi barındırdı." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizin sığınıp kendisinde barınacağınız bir yeri size verdi. 0 da Hicret diyarı olan Medine-i münevvere şehridir. "O sizi nusretiyle/yardımıyle teyid buyurdu." Kâfirlere karşı size yardım etti. "Ve 0 size temizlerinden rızıklar verdi..." Sizden daha önceki ümmetlere helâl olmayan ganimetleri size helal kıldı. "Umulur ki şükredesiniz..." Bu nimetlere karşılık şükredersiniz.... Hikaye (Şükür) Cüneyd-i Bağdadî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ben yedi yaşlarında iken büyük bir cemaatin yanındaydım. Onlar şükür hakkında konuşuyorlardı. Biri bana sordu: -"Ey çocuk! Şükür nedir?" dedi. Ben de; -"Allah'ın sana verdiği nimetlerle ona isyan etmemendirî" dedim. Bunun üzerine o kişi bana; -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden senin nasibin hiç şüphesiz dilindir!" dedi. 0 kelime üzerine o günden beri ağlarım... Osmanlı Devleti Bil ki: Muhakkaktır ki Osmanlı devleti, son İslâmî devlettir. Osmanlı devleti başlangıç günlerinde çok zayıftı. Ehli de az idi. Fâris ve Rum'un elinin altında sayıları hırpalanmaktaydılar. Ta ki zamanla Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerini aded ve malzeme (savaşa hazırlık eşyasına sahip olmak) bakımından zengin kıldı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, düşmanlarına karşı Osmanlı devletine yardım etti. Osmanlı devleti, yeryüzünün doğusunu ve batısını fethettiler. Böylece Osmanlı devleti yeryüzünün" mümkün olan yerlerine yerleştiler, işin oluşundan ta bu duruma kadar geldiler... Evet, bunların hepsi, cismî idi. Bu hâl (Osmanlı devletinin yükselişi ve zenginliği) elbette bir gün başladığı duruma (fakirlik, yoksulluk ve yokluğa) geri dönecektir. Çünkü İslâm dini garip başladı ve yakın bir zamanda yine garib bir hale dönecektir. Osmanlı devletinin fakir düşüp tarihe karışması ancak; 1- Gurur, 2- Nankörlük, 3- Burhan olmaksızın haklı olduğunu iddia etmek, 4- Neme lazım gibi haller buna yol açacaktır... Akıllı Kişi Allah'a Karşı Gelmez Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"O Allah ki sana, göz ve ağız verdi; ve kulak... Eğer sen akıllı isen, Allah'ın emirlerinin hilâfına; (aksine) hareket etme! Sana nimetleri veren Allah'ın nimetlerine şükretmekten başını çevirme! Zira haşr gününde kıyamette neticesiz bir şekilde diriltilirsin..." Ruh ve Kalbin Korkusu Sonra bil ki: Ruh ve kalb, yaratılışın başında ve kalıba taallukları ve yine ikisinin sıfatları, nefsin kendilerine galebe çalmalarıyla . müstaz'af (hırpalanmış ve zayıf kılınmışlar) idi... Bu onların tarikatın edepleriyle terbiyeye muhtaç, yoksun ve aciz olmaları ve üzerlerinde şeriatın hükümlerinin cereyan etmemesindendir. Bu tâ bulûğ ve terbiye anına kadar bu müddet içinde nefsi ve sıfatlan için olur. Bu, kalıba şeriat tekliflerinin abasını (yükümlülük ve ağırlıklarını) yüklenme hükmünün verilmesinden dolayıdır. Onların ikisi yani ruh ve kalb, "korkardınız." Nefse ve sıfatlarına teslim olmaktan korkarlar. Şeytan ve onun aveneleri, kendilerini bozarlar. "Öyle iken O sizi barındırdı." Sizi kuds hazîrelerinde barındırdı. "O sizi nusretiyleyyardımıyie teyid buyurdu." Rabbânî varidatlar ile size yardım eder... "0 size temizlerinden rızıklar verdi" Hudûsün kirliliklerinden temiz mevhibelerle sizi rızıklandınr. "Gerektir ki şükredesiniz" (Maddî ve manevî nimetlerin) daha ziyâde olmasına müstahak olursunuz.. . Şükür ve Nankörlük -"Nimete şükretmek, Senin nimetin daha ziyâde kılınmasına vesiledir. Küfrân-i nimet (nankörlük) ise, Senden nimeti alıp dışarıya götürür..." Hayatın Temeli Asıl temel, 1- Az yemek, 2- Çok şükretmek, 3- Çok taat etmek, 4- Çok ibâdet etmektir... Yemekte Dört Şey Farzdır Denilir ki, yemekte dört şey farzdır: 1- Ancak helâl'den yemek, 2- O nimetin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden olduğunu bilmek, 3- Yediklerine râzî olmak, 4- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine asla isyan etmemektir; bu yemeğin kuvveti kendisinde olduğu müddetçe (o kuvvetle günah işlememektir...) Yemekte dört şey sünnettir: 1- Yemeğin başında besmele çekmek, 2- Yemeğin sonunda Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd etmek , 3- Yemekten önce ellerini yıkamak ve yemekten sonra ellerini ve ağzını yıkamak, (3/334) 4-Yemekte otururken (eğer yer sofrasında ise) oturma esnasında, sol ayağını yere koyup sağ ayağını dikmektir... Yemeğin Edebleri Dörttür Yemekte dört şey edeplerdendir: 1 - Kendi önüne gelen taraftan yemek, 2- Lokmalarını küçük yapmak, 3- Yemekleri tam çiğnemek, 4- Yemek esnasında başkasının lokmalarına (ve ağzına) bakmamaktır... Yemekte Şifâ İki şey şifâ'dın 1 - Sofraya dökülen ekmek kırıntılarını yemek, 2- Tabağı sünnet etmek... Yemekte Mekruh Olan Şeyler Yemekte iki şey mekruhtur: 1 - Yemeği koklamak, 2- Yemeğe üflemektir. Sıcak Yemek Yemeği sıcak olarak yememelidir. Ta yemeği soğutup öyle yemelidir. Muhakkak ki yemeğin lezzeti sıcaklıkta ve bereketi de soğuk olmasındadır... Akıllı Kişinin İşi Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsını talep etmek için çalışan akıllı kişiye düşen vazife; 1- Helal gıda tahsil etmeli, 2- Nimet ve fazileti veren Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine çok şükretmeli, 3- (Ve asla unutmamalı ki) Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kulun üzerinde, zahirî ve bâtinî bir çok nimetleri; gizli ve aşikâr bir çok lütufları bulunmaktadır... İhanet "Ey o bütün îmân edenler? Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne hıyanet etmeyin..." "ihânef'in aslı noksanlık, demektir. "vefâ"nın aslı tamamlamak olduğu gibi... "ihânefin emânetin zıddı manâsında kullanılması, onun manasını tazammun ettiği içindir. Çünkü sen bir adama ihanet ettiğin vakit, ona noksanlık verirsin... Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Kurayza oğullarını yirmi bir gece muhasara etti. Onlar sulh istediler; kardeşleri Nadîr oğullan sulh istediği gibi; Şam bölgesinde bulunan Azruât ve Erihâ'da bulunan kardeşlerinin yanına gitmek üzere (sulha yöneldiler...) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de, Sa'd bin Muaz (r.a.) hazretlerinin hakemliği olmadan kendileriyle sulh yapılmayacağını söyledi. Onlar, Sa'd bin Muaz (r.a.) hazretlerinin hakemliğini kabul etmekten kaçındılar. Ve; -"Sen bize Ebû Lübâbe bin Abdülmünzir'i gönderi" dediler. Ebû Lübâbe onlara nasihat eden ve onlara iyilik yapan bir kişiydi. Çünkü onun ailesi ve malı onların (Kureyza oğulları Yahudilerinin) elindeydi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Ebû Lübâbe'yi (elçi olarak) onlara gönderdi. Ebû Lübâbe onlara vardığında onlar sordular: -"Ne edersin Sa'd'in hükmünün üzerine konaklayalım mı? (Sa'din hükmünü kabul edelim mi?)" Bunun üzerine Ebû Lübâbe, kendi boğazına kesilir işareti yaptı. Yani Sa'din hükmü hepinizin kendi elinizle ve sabırla öldürülmeniz demektir. (Halk arasında) bir kişi ta öldürülünceye kadar hapsedildiği zaman, oyu "falanca kişi sabırla öldürülmüştür!" denilir. Ebû Lübâbe: -"(Ben onlara böyle konuştum ama) hemen Allah ve Resulüne (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ihanet ettiğimi anladım!'1 dedi. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onlardan Sa'd'in hükmünün üzerine karar kılmaları, Sa'din hükmüne uymaları ve ona râzî olmalarını istemişti. Ama Ebû Lübâbe ise (bazı mülâhazalarla) onları bundan sarfedip vazgeçirmişti. Bunun üzerine bu âyet-i kerime indi. -"Ey o bütün îmân edenleri Allah'a ve Resulüne hıyanet etmeyin.... (Yapmış olduğu bu hareketine pişman olan) Ebû Lübâbe kendisini Mescid-i Nebevî'nin direklerinden bir direğe bağladı. Ve: -"Vallahi! Bir yemek tatmayacağım! Bir su içmeyeceğim, tâ ki ben ölünceye kadar veya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tevbemi kabul edinceye kadar hep böyle kalacağım!" dedi. Yedi gün öyle kaldı. (Açlık ve susuzluktan) halsiz düşüp bayıldı. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun tevbesini kabul buyurdu. Ona; -"Tevben kabul olundu. Kendini çöz artık!" dediler. Ebû Lübâbe; -"Hayır! Vallahi ben kendimi çözmem! Ta ki Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretleri, gelip beni çözünceye kadar!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, gelip onu çözdü. Serbest bıraktı. Bunun üzerine Ebû Lübâbe, -"Tevbemin tamam olması, bana bu günah isabet eden kavmin içinde bulunan evimden ve yurdumdan hicret etmem ve mallarımın hepsinden sıyrılıp kurtulmam ve onları terk etmemledir!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri kendisine; ot buyurdu97. -"Malının üçte birini tasadduk etmen sana kâfidir!" buyurdu Emânete İhanet "emânetlerinize hıyanet etmeyesiniz..." Kendi aranızda... Bu kavl-i şerif, v "emânetlere ihanet etmeyin" demektir. Birinci kavl-i şerifin özerine matuf olmakla meczûm 'dur. "Bile bile," Siz ihanet ettiğinizi bilir olduğunuz halde ihanet etmeyin! Yani ihanet sizden bilerek ve kasden sadır olmaktadır; sehven ve yanılarak değil... İhanetin Sebepleri Bu âyet-i kerime ihaneti nehyettiğinde, ihanete yol açan ve kişiyi ihanete sevk eden sebepleri de uyardı. Onlar; 1 - Mal sevgisi, 2- Evlâd sevgisidir... Görmüyor musun ki, Ebû Lübâbe'yi bu ihanetine iten sebep onun Kureyza oğulları içinde bulunan, malı, ailesi, evlâdı idi. Çünkü Ebû Lübâbe onların içinde bulunan ailesi, malı ve evlâdı için onlara nasihat edip, Müslümanlara ihanet etti. Mal ve Evlâd Fitnedir Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: bi!în ki mallarınız, evlatlarınız bir fitneden ibarettir." "Fitne" kelimesi, bazen âfet ve belâ manasında kullanılır. Bazen de, mübtelâ olmak ve imtihan manâsında kullanılır. Birincisine "Fitne" kelimesinin âfet ve belâ manâsında olduğu duruma göre âyetin manâsı şudur: Sizin mallarınız ve evlatlarınız, sizi dünyada ma'sıyetleri irtikap etmeye ve hataya düşüren ve âhirette de uhrevî azaba düşmenize sebep olan âfet ve belâlardır. İkincisine yani, "Fitne" kelimesinin mübtelâ olmak ve imtihan manâsında olduğu duruma göre âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Mal ve evlâd, kulun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mihnetinin ve seçmesinin sebeplerindendir. Zira evlâd ve mâl sebebiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızasını tercih edenler ile kendi hevâ-ü heveslerine tabi olanlar ayırt edilir. Allah'ın Rızâsını Tercih Etmek "Allah yanında ise azîm/büyük ecirler vardır." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsını tercih edenler ve Allah'ın hududlarına riâyet edenler, ona bağlananlar için büyük ecir vardır... Mal ve Evlâdın Fitne Olması Ahmed Antâkî (r.h.) buyurdular ki: Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mal ve evlâd için fitne buyurdu. Tâ ki şahsı fıtnesiz görelim. O fitne, Allâhü Teâlâ'nin hükümlerinin aksine onları kullanmak ve sarf etmektir... -"Genç ve İhtiyar kim olursa olsun, mal ve evlada bağlı olanlar; Akıllı değiller ki, çocuklar akıl sahibi değillerdir... (Çünkü fitne insanın aklını başından alır...)" (3/335) Seleften bazıları buyurdular: Seni, noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allah Subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerinden meşgul eden, mâl, evlâd'tan her şey, meş'ûmdur, uğursuzdur... Onlardan kendini sakındır! Amma dünyadan (eşyalardan) seni Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaştıran ve senin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet etmende sana yardımcı olan her şey, her insan için her mahbûbun (sevgilinin) dili üzere gerçekten mahmûd (övülen) şeydir... Dünya Nedir? Mesnevide buyuruldu: "Dünya nedir? Hüdâ Teâlâ hazretlerinden gaflettir bil! Servetini, malını, mülkünü, evlâdını, ıyâlini ve haşmetini dünya sanma! Din yolunda harcanan mal için; kâinatın Efendisi (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Sâüh mal ne güzeldir!" buyurdu. Su geminin içine girerse gemi batar. Ama gemi, altında ve dışında bulunan su nimetiyle hareket eder. Mal ve mülkü kalbten, gönülden çıkarttığı için; Süleyman Aleyhisselâm miskinlik ve fakirliği tercih ettiği için şöhreti yayıldı her tarafa......" Lanet Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri dünyaya lanet etsin!" dediği zaman; dünya; -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Rabbine isyan edenlere lanet etsin!" der... Dünyaya Lanet Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife dünyaya küfretmek ve dünyaya lanet okumakla meşgul olmamaktır. Belki akıllı kişi, kendi nefsini kınar, (öz eleştiri yapar, kendisini hesaba çeker) ve dünya sevgisi hakkında kendi nefsine lanet okur... Hikaye (nefse hitab) Ebû Yezid (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ben bütün fikrimi, topladım. Kalbimi hazır kıldım ve nefsimi, Rabbimin önünde durmuş bir şekilde temsil ettim ve Rabbim bana; -"Ey Ebû Yezîd hangi şeyle bana geldin?" dedi. Ben; -"Dünyadan zühd ile sana geldim!" dedim. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bana; -"Ey Ebâ Yezîd! Dünya benim katımda sineğin kanadı kadardır. Sen onun neresinde zühd ettin ki?" buyurdu. Ben; -"Ey ilâhım! Efendim! Rabbim! Bu halden sana istiğfarda bulunuyorum! Ben sana tevekkül ile geldim!" dedim. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Ey Ebâ Yezid! Senin için tazmin etmiş olduğum şeylerde ben sana güvenilir ve dayanak değil miyim ki, hatta sen bana tevekkül ediyorsun?" dedi. Ben de; -"Ey ilâhım! Efendim! Rabbim! Bu iki halden de sana istiğfarda bulunuyorum! Ve ben sana, sana muhtaç bir halde geldim!" dedim. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; -"İşte şimdi bunun (fakr-u zaruret ve muhtaç olmanın) yanında seni kabul ettik!" Bu hâl, ariflerin, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bilenlerin hâlidir. Onlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini (ve rızasını) talep etme konusunda ahidlerini yerine getirenlerdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, arifleri, esrarına emin kişiler kıldı... Hıyanetin Çeşitleri Bil ki; Hıyanet birkaç çeşit üzeredir: 1- Farzlara, 2- Sünnetlere, 3- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin edasını muhafaza etmeleri, hududlanna ve haklarına riâyet etmeleri için kullarının üzerine emânet etmiş olduğu amelleredir.... Kim bunları zayi ederse, o kişi, onlar hakkında gerçekten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ihanet etmiştir. Emanetler: 1- Vucûd, 2- Ona bağlı olan bütün a'zalar ve Kuvvet, 3- Kişinin ehli, Ailesi, Evlâdi, Mâlı, 4- Cariyeler,Köleler ve hizmetçiler, 5- Saltanat, Vezirlik, İdarecilik, Belediyecilik, Hakimlik, 6- Fetva, 7- Dinî hizmetler ve bunlara bağlı olan bütün vazifeler birer emânettir... . Torpil İhanettir -"Her kim, ondan daha layık (ve daha ehil) biri dururken bir başkasına insan işlerinden ve millet vazifelerinden birini birini verirse, gerçekten o (torpili yapan ve yaptıran) kişi; 1- Allah'a ihanet etmiştir, 2- Resûlullah (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ihanet etmiştir. 3- Müminler cemaatine (bütün devlet ve millete) ihanet etmiştir... Köpeğe, Kemik Verilir Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Kendi Efendisiyle kavgalı olan kimselerin, Eline taş, değnek ve dikenler verme! -"Köpek kim oluyor ki, önüne sofra kurulsun? Sen emret onun önüne kemik atsınlar." Ortaklık Hadis-i (kudsfde) vârid oldu: (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu:) -"İki ortağın üçüncüsü benimî Onlardan biri sahibine (arkadaş ve ortağına) ihanet etmedikleri müddetçe (benim yardımım ve rahmetim onlarla beraberdir...) İhanet ettiği zaman ise ben aralarından çekilirim. 0 zaman şeytan onların arasına girer... Emin Olmak Bütün bunlarda, kulun emin olması gerekir; hâin değil... Yoksa (eğer kişi hâin olursa) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gadab ve azabına maruz kalır. Ve bundan da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığınırız... İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Emin bir köpek, hâin bir arkadaştan daha hayırlıdır!" Hikaye (Hâin Arkadaş) Haris bin Sa'sa'nın bazı arkadaşları vardı. Onlardan ayrılmazdı. Onlara karşı şiddetli bir muhabbet ve aşırı bir sevgisi vardı. Arkadaşları beraberinde olduğu halde, bazı gezilerine çıktı. Onlardan biri geride kalmıştı. 0 geride kalan arkadaşı, Haris bin Sa'sanın eşinin yanına vardı. Onunla sohbet etti. Beraber yediler içtiler. Sonra adam onun eşiyle beraber yattı ve uyudular. Köpek de gelip onların üzerine çullandı ve onları parçaladı. Haris evine döndüğünde, eşini ve arkadaşını (kötü bir vaziyette) öldürülmüş gördü. İşin mâhiyetini anladı ve şu şiiri mırıldandı: -"Köpek benim zimmetimde olanı korur. Bana sâdık ve benden ayrılmaz. 0 ırzımı muhafaza eder. Dostum ise ihanet eder. Haremim (eşimle) beraber olmayı kendisine helâl gören dosta gerçekten hayret ediiirî ' Şaşılacak bir hâli vardır (hain dostun)! Köpeğe de şaşılır! Nasıl korudu (namusumu)! İşârî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretler vardır: Ey o bütün îmân edenler! Ey iman nuruyla nurlanan ve irfan saadetiyle mes'ûd olan ruhlar ve kalbler! Allah'a hıyanet etmeyin Size vermiş olduğu hibelere ihanet etmeyin! 0 ilâhî mevhibeleri, dünyayı kazanmak için bir şebeke ve dünya ehlini avlamak için bir ağ ve tuzak olarak yaparak; Allah'a ihanet etmeyin. (3/336) ve Resulüne Sünneti terk etmek ve bid'atleri işlemek suretiyle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ihâhet etmeyin! "Ve emânetlerinize hıyanet etmeyesiniz Emânet, muhabbetüllah'tır. (Allah sevgisidir...) Ona hıyanet ise, onu mahlûkatın sevgisiyle değiştirmektir. Bu kavl-i şerif işaret eder ki: Erbâb-ı kulûb (kalb erbabı) ve seyr ü sülük ashabı taat ve yakınlığın en yüce mertebesine ulaştıkları zaman; sonra (dönüp) dünya ve dünyanın ziynetlerinden herhangi bir şeye iltifat ettiklerinde ve tasannu'dan (yapmacık hareketlerden, yani evliya olmadığı halde sanki evliya imiş gibi davranmaktan) bir şeyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ihanet etti ve bid'atlerden bir şeyi yapmakla da Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ihanet etti. Tabi olmayı terk etmek ise, hıyanetin ve âfetlerin başı olan muhabbet emanetine tecâvüz etmesiyle olur... Bu durumda, (onların sahip oldukları maneviyat) tedricî olarak onlardan alınır. Böylece onların meyli dünyaya olur. Onların sükûnu ise evladlarına olan hırsları (aşırı sevgileri) dünya malını toplamak olur... "Ve sizler bilir halde..." Siz dini dünya ile sattığınızı ve Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretlerini de gayri ile değiştirdiğinizi bildiğiniz halde, demektir. "Ve ivi bilin M mallarınız. evlatlarınız..." O kendisi için, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden yüz çevirdiğiniz şeyler; &i "bir fitnedir." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri o şeyler sebebiyle sizi imtihan ediyor! (Amellerine) muvafık olan ile münâflk'ı, sıddık ile zındıkı birbirinden ayırtmak için... Kim dünya ve dünyanın içinde olduğu şeylerden yüz çevirirse; işte o kişi gerçekten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsını talep etmekte sâdık davranmıştır. "Allah yanında ise azîm/büyük ecirler vardır." Kim kendisinin yanında olanı (dünyayı), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında bulunanla (rızâ ve sevabla) talep etmek için terk ederse; onu kendisinin yanında bulur. Veya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında büyük bir ecir vardır.. "azîm" hakikatte, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisidir. 0 kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görür. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir... Ze Furkan Verdi Yüce Meali: Ey îmân edenler! Allah'a takva ile korunursanız, 0 size bir furkan verir ve tarafınızdan seyyiatınızı/günahlannızı örter. Sizin için mağfiret de eder. Allah azîm/büyük fazl sahibidir.29 Hani bir vakitdi... O kâfirler seni tutup bağlamaları veya Öldürmeleri veya sürüp çıkarmaları için -sana tuzak kuruyorlardı. Onlar tuzak kurarlarken, Allah da karşılığını kuruyordu. Öyle ya, Allah tuzakların hayırlısını kurar.30 Ve onlara âyetlerimiz okunacağı zaman: -"Artık işittik. Dilesek bunun gibisini biz de söyleriz. Bu eskilerin efsanelerinden başka bir şey değil." diyorlardı.3 Bir vakit de: "Ey Allah! Eğer bu senin tarafından gelmiş hak kitâb ise, durma üzerimize gökten taşlar yağdır veya bize daha elîm/gayet acı bir azap ver." demişlerdi. Halbuki sen içlerinde iken, Allah onlara azap edecek değil idi. İstiğfar ettikleri halde de Allah onlara azap edecek değil...33 Tefşîr-i Şerifi: "Ey îmân edenler! Allah'a takva İle korunursanız," Sizin yaptığınız ve yapmasını geciktirdiğiniz her şeyle Allah'tan korunun! sizin İçin kılar (size verir)" Bunun sebebiyle, s "bir furkan" Kalblerinize hidâyet... Onun sayesinde hâk ile bâtılın arasını tefrik edip ayırtırsınız. Veya hak üzere olan ile bâtılda olanların arasını tefrik ederek yardım verdi; (savaşta) mü'minleri aziz (güçlü ve muzaffer) kılmak ve kâfirleri de zelil, hakir ve mağlûp kılmakla... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; -"ve o furkan günü, o iki cemiyetin çarpıştığı gün, kulumuza indirdiklerimize îmân eylemiş iseniz, bunu böyle bilin..." Bununla, mü'minlerin izzet ve şeref bulduğu kâfirlerin de mağlûp ve rezil oldukları günü murad etti... "ve tarafınızdan seyyiatınızı/ günahlarınızı örter..." Seyyie ile Hata nm Farkı? "seyyie " (kötülük) ile "hata '"nm arasında şu fark vardır. "seyyie" (kötülük) ile bazen zat sebebiyle kasd edilen şeyler hakkında söylenir, (seyyie zatın yaptığıdır.) "hata" ise, kendisiyle çoğu kere arazlar kasd olunur. Çünkü bu hata 'dan doğar... (Hata azaların yaptığıdır) Mağfiret "Sizin için mağfiret de eder." Günahlarınızı affetmek ve onlardan geçmek suretiyle sizi mağfiret buyurur... "Allan azîm/büyük fazl sahibidir..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarına karşı fazl u keremi çok büyüktür. Bu kavl-i şerif, mâ kabli (kendisinden önceki cümlenin) talilidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine vaad buyurduğu takvanın fazilet ve ihsan olduğuna tembihtir. Yoksa takvâ'yi icâbettiren şeylerden değildir. Bu, bir efendinin kölesine (işçisine) bir işi tamamlamak üzere ona vaad'te bulunması gibidir... Takavâ'nın Mertebesi Bu âyet-i kerimede bazı işler vardır: Birincisi: Takvâ'dır. Takva şeriat metresinde kendisine şu âyet-i kerimeyle işaret edildi: -"Onun için gücünüz yettiği kadar, Allah'a takva ile korunun, dinleyin, itaat edin, infak edin, kendileriniz için hayır yapın! Her kim de nefsinin hırsından korunursa, işte onlar felah bulanlardır! Hakikate göre ise takvâ'ya şu ayet-i kerimeyle işaret edilmektedir: -"Ey o bütün iman edenler! Allah'a nasıl takva ile korunmak gerekse öyle takva ile korunun. Hakiyle müttekî (imanlı, amelli, ihlaslı) olun ve mutlaka müslim olarak can verin. " Müttekî Kimdir? Müttekî o kimsedir ki, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinden (yasaklarından, haram ve hatta mekruhlardan) nefsini koruyan ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; 1- Zât, 2- Sıfat, 3- Ef âline giriftar olan kimsedir. Fiil veya fiillerinde fâni olmak ve onun sıfatlarının karşısında da helak olmaktır... -"Güneşin nurunun gölgesi eksik oldu. Ya çamurlukta olan gülün kokusu olur mu?" Takva Ehli İbni Mübarek (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Süfyân-i Sevrî (k.s.) hazretlerine; -: -"(Hakîkî) insanlar kimlerdir?" diye sordum. Buyurdular: -"Âlimlerdir!" Sordum: -"Eşraf kimlerdir?" dedim. Buyurdu: -"Müttekîler (takva ehli) olanlardır!" Sordum: -"Melikler kimlerdir?" Buyurdu: -"Zâhidlerdir!" ve sordum: -"Süs, görüntü, gürültü ve sokak adamları kimlerdir?" buyurdu: -"Kıssacılardır! Onlar kelâmları (sözleri, görüntü ve kendilerinin uydurmuş oldukları hikâyelerle) insanların mallarını yiyen kimselerdir!" Sordum: -"Sefiller kimlerdir?" Buyurdu: -"Zâlimlerdir!" Allah'ın Kendi Zâtı İçin Seçtiği Kullar İkincisi (bu âyet-i kerimede beyan edilen ikinci şey şudur:) Muhakkak ki takva, muhataplara isnat olundu; furkân ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine kılındı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarından birine hayır yapmayı murad ettiği zaman, onu kendi zatı İçin seçer. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, insanlar arasında kendi zatı için seçmiş olduğu kulunun kalbine kudsîyetinin nurundan bir kandil koyar. İşte kul o nur ile hak ile bâtılın arasını tefrik eder; vucûd (varlık) ile adem (yokluk), hudûs ile kadîm'in arasını ayırtır... Ve ona kendi nefsinin ayıpları gösterilir.... Hikâye Hikâye olunduğu üzere, Ahmed bin Mukaddesî hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: İbrahim Edhem (k.s.) hazretleriyle sohbet ettim. Ve ona işinin başlangıcını ve ona fânî meliklikten bakî melikliğe intikâl etmenin sebebinin ne olduğunu kendisine sordum. O, bana: -"Ey kardeşim! Ben bir gün mülkümün en yüksek sarayında oturuyordum. Özel hizmetçiler önümde ayakta duruyorlardı. Sarayımın balkonundan fakir bir adamı gördüm. Sarayın bahçesinde oturmuştu. Elinde kuru bir ekmek parçası ve önünde su vardı. O kuru ekmeği ezme tuz île yiyordu. O yemeğini bitirinceye kadar ben ona baktım. Yemekten sonra sudan biraz içti. Bu yemeğinden dolayı (yemek duası okuyup) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd ü senalar etti. Köşkün avlusunda uyudu. Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun hakkında fikretmek ve düşünmeyi içime ilham etti. (3/337) Hizmetçilerimin bazılarına; -"Şu fakir uykusundan uyandığında onu yanıma getirin!" dedim. O, adam uykusundan uyandığında, hizmetçim, ona; -"Ey fakir! Bu sarayın sahibi seninle konuşmak istiyor?" dedi. Adam; -"Bismillah! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül ettim! Havi (çevirme gücü) ve kuvvet, ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir!" dedi. Ve ayağa kalktı. Adam huzuruma girdi. Yanıma dâhil olduğunda bana selam verdi. Ben onun selâmına karşılık verdim. Ona oturmasını emrettim. O kişi oturdu. Mutmain olup rahatladı. Ben ona; -"Ey fakir! Sen kuru ekmeği yedin ve aç olduğun halde doydun mu?" dedim. O kişi; -"Evet!" dedi. Ben; -"Sen iştahın varken su içtin, susuzluğunu giderdin mi?" dedim. O kişi; -"Evet!" dedi. Ben ona; -"Sen gam, keder, üzüntü ve düşünce olmaksızın uyudun ve istirahat ettin (değil mi?)" dedim. O kişi; -"Evet!" dedi. Bunun üzerine ben, kendi kendime (kendi nefsime): -"Ben kendi nefsimde ve kendi nefsimi azarlayarak şöyle dedim: -"Ey nefis! Sen dünya ile ne yapıyorsun? (Ey) nefis! gördüğün ve işittiğinle kanaat etmiyor musun?" Ve hemen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin huzurunda kesin ve hakikî bir tevbe ile tevbe ettim. Gün batıp, gece olduğu zaman, yünden bir cübbe giydim ve yünden bir sarık sardım. Ve yayan olarak, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yürümek için seyahate çıktım. Bu rivayet, İbrahim Edhem hazretlerinin işinin (tevbe edip tasavvuf ehli olması) hakkında rivayet edilen rivayetlerden biridir. Mağfiret Üçüncüsü: (bu âyet-i kerimede beyan edilen işlerden ve hükümlerden üçüncüsü şudur:) mağfiret, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri katından insanlara verilen büyük bir fazilettir. Fazilet konusunda mutlaka kul, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine güzel zan beslemelidir... Çünkü mağfiret ve tevbe (kapısı) henüz kesilmiş ve kapanmış değildir... Beş Nasihat Denildi ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Musa Aleyhisselâm'a vahyetti: -"(Ey Musa!) Sana beş kelime öğreteceğim ki, onlar gerçekten, dinin direğidirler: Taât ve İbâdeti Terk Etme (Birincisi:) Sen benim mülkümün zail olduğunu (yok olduğunu) bilmediğin müddetçe; bana taat ve ibâdet etmeyi asla terk etme. -"Taht (saltanat) ve mülklerin hepsi zevali kabul eder. Ancak, lâ yezâl (asla mülkü ve saltanatı sonra ermeyecek) olan Melikin mülkü sona ermezi Rızk tçin Üzülme (İkincisi:) Benim hazinelerimin tükendiğini bilmediğin müddetçe, rızkın için, asla mahzun olup üzülmeî Bizim kısmet dairemizde, teslim noktası; Lütuf senin vergindir; Hükümde senin emrettiğindir..." Şeytanı Hep Düşman Bil (Üçüncüsü:) "Düşmanını, ölmediğini kesin olarak bilmedikçe yani şeytan sağ olduğu müddetçe onun sana aniden saldırmalarından emin olma ve onunla savaşmayı asla terk etme..." -"Nereye başımızı kaldıralım; 0 şeytanın âr ve utançlarından ki, Onunla sulhedersem; Hak İle savaşmış olurum!" Günahkârları Ayıplama (Dördüncüsü:) "Ve seni bağışlayıp, bağışlamadığımı tam öğrenmedikçe asla günahkârları ayıplama!" -"Sarhoş ve mest olduğumda benim defterimi kınamayla karalama! Zira bunu takdir buyuran Allah bundan haberdardır; o başıma yazdı!" Mekr-i İlâhîden Emin Olma (Beşincisi:) Cennetime girdiğini kesin bilmedikçe, mekrim'den (hilelerimden) asla emin olam! -"Sağ amel defterine sevap yazdıran zâhid! Sakın oyuna gayret etme! Zira mabedin yolu, ateşperestlere çok uzaktır! Hepsi bir değildir!..." Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, ömrünün sonuna kadar çalışmalı (hayır hasenat edip, Allah yolunda uğraşmalı, vermeli) tâ ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun günahlarını silsin, (iyilikleri kötülüklerine keffâret etsin), onun fânî olan vücûdunu, cemâl ve celâlinin nurlarıyla örtsün... "Allah azîm/büyük fazl sahibidir..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisinin yanında bulunan (dünyevî ve uhrevî mülâhazalardan) geçip; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yanında bulunanlara (Allah'ın rızâsına rağbet edenlere karşı gerçekten büyük bir fazl-u kerem sahibidir... "azîm/büyük fazl," Fenâfillah'tan sonra bekâbillâh mertebesine nail olmaktır... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de olduğu gibi... Kureyşin Mekri "Hani bir vakitdi... 0 kâfirler sana hazretleri daha oldukları tuzağı tuzak kuruyorlardı. Bu âyet-i kerimede. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Mekke'de iken, Kureyşlilerin kendisine yapmış hatırlatmaktadır. Müşriklerin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yapmış oldukları tuzakları ve onların mü'minlere olan istilâlarından, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mü'minleri kurtarma nimetine, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şükretmesi içindir... Hicrete Mani Olmak İstediler tbni İshâk (r.h.) buyurdular: Müşrikler, kendilerinin dışında ve kendi memleketlerinin haricinde, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kendisine bir takım (yeni) taraftar ve yeni yeni ashabının olduğunu gördüler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin muhacir olarak, diğer mü'minlere gitmek üzere Mekke'den çıkacağını anladılar. Mü'minlerin yeni bir yurtta konakladıklarını ve yakın bir zamanda genişliğe kavuşacaklarını iyice Dildiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hicret etmesini kendileri açısından çok sakıncalı gördüler. Çünkü, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, kendileriyle savaşmak için bir ordu toplayacağını Dildiler. (Bunun önüne geçmek için) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri için "Dâru'n-Nedve" de toplandılar. Dâru'n-Nedve, Kusay bin Kilâb'ın Mekke'de bina etmiş olduğu bir yerdi. Kureyşliler, bir iş hakkında karar vermek için burada toplanırlardı. Burada toplanmadan bir iş hakkında kesin karar vermezlerdi. Buna "Daru'n-Nedve" adı verildi. Çünkü bu evde toplanıyorlardı. Yani kendisinde toplumun işlerini görmek ve istişare için toplandıkları yerdir. kelimeleri, kavmin (bir toplumun ve milletin) meclisi ve toplanıp işlerini konuştukları yer demektir. Eğer kavim oradan ayrılmış olsalardı ona Cjlj adı verilmezdi. Zarfa kâse adı verilmediği gibi; kendisinin içinde içilecek bulunmasa bile... Müşrikler, orada Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin işi hakkında istişare ettiler. Ebû Rebîa'nın iki oğullan, Utbe ve Şeybe, Ebû Cehil, Ebû Süfyân, Nadr bin Haris, Ebû'I-Buhterî bin Hişâm, Übey bin Halef, Zum'a bin Esved, Ve onlardan başka Mekke'nin reisleri ve büyükleri vardı. (3/338) Şeytan da, yaşlı ve büyük bir adam suretinde onların yanına gitti. Üzerinde eski bir elbise vardı. Şeytan içeriye girip, onların arasına oturdu. Onlar; -"Ey şeyh (yaşlı) adam! Sana ne oluyor (sen de kimsin ki) bizim iznimiz olmadan gelip halvetimize (gizli oturumumuza) girdin?" diye sordular. Şeytan: -"Ben Necd memleketinin adamlarından biriyim! Mekke'ye geldimî Sizin yüzünüzde bir güzellik, efendilik, olgunluk ve güzel koku gördüm. Ve sizin konuşmalarınızı işitmek için yanınıza geldim; ki sizden hayır ve iyilik alayım! Eğer siz benim, meclisinizde bulunmamı hoş karşılamıyorsanız, kalkıp gideyim! Benim buraya gelmem, ancak sizin burada toplandığınızı işittiğim içindir! Sizinle beraber bir mecliste hazır olmak istedim! Lütfen benden hiçbir görüşünüzü, nasihat ve fikrinizi gizlemeyin!" dedi. Bunun üzerine onlar kendi aralarında konuşmaya başladılar. Önce Amr bin Hişâm söz aldı: -"Benim görüşüm şudur: Muhammedi tutalım, onu bir eve koyalım, evin kapısını Muhammed'in üzerinden örelim, onun kelepçe ve bukağılarını kuvvetlice sıkalım! O evde küçücük bir pencere açalım. Yemeğini ve suyunu oradan verirsiniz! Ve böylece Muhammed ölünceye kadar sizin elinizin altında hapiste olmuş olur!" dedi. Şeytan; -"Şeytan bu ne kötü bir görüştür!" dedi. Amr sordu: -"Neden?" Şeytan: -"Onun kavmi ve sahabelerinden birileri çıkar gelir; sizinle savaşır ve onu elinizden kurtarır!" dedi. Oradakiler; -"Doğru söyledi! Vallahi şeyh (şeytan) haklıdır!" dediler. Sonra Ebû Buhterî konuşma aldı: -"Benim görüşüm şudur: Onu bir deveye yükleyin, devenin üzerinde sıkı sıkıya bağlayın! Kelepçelerini takın! Sonra onu toprağınızdan çıkarın! Tâ ölünceye kadar öyle devam etsin! Ya da başka bir memlekete gitsin!" dedi. -"Şeytan, bu ne kötü bir görüştür!" dedi. Sordular: -"Neden?" Şeytan: -"Sizin cemaatinizi (topluluğunuzu) bozmayı kast eden ve sizden büyük bir topluluk kendisiyle beraber olmuş, kendisine iman etmiş olan bir adamı tutmuş; dışarıya atıyorsunuz hâ?! Toprağınızdan başka memleketlere sürgün ediyorsunuz? Bu olacak şey değil! Zira o gittiği şehirlerde de halkı ifsâd eder; halk onun güzel sözlerini, tatlı dilini ve iyi konuşmasını görür; Araplar onun çevresinde toplanırlar; onun güzel sözlerini işitirler; sonra da onunla beraber sizinle savaşmak için gelirler. Sizi memleketinizden çıkarırlar. Sizin eşrafınızı (soylularınızı) öldürürler!" dedi. Oradakiler; -"Doğru söyledi! Vallahi şeyh (şeytan) haklıdır!" dediler Bunun üzerine Ebû Cehil söz aldı: -"Benim görüşüm şudur: Sizden (Mekke müşriklerinden) her bir batından (oymak ve kabileden) bir adam alalım! Onlar ellerine kılıçlarını alırlar. Topluca Muhammed'e bir adamın vuruşu gibi birden kılıçlarını vururlar! Böylece onun kanı bütün kabileler arasında dağılmış olur! Artık onun kavmi (ailesi ve taraftarları) kimin kendisini öldürdüğünü bilemezler! Onlar bütün Kureyşlilere karşı da harp etmek üzere kıyam edemezler. Eğer onlar, bizden diyet isterlerse, biz de hemen diyetini öderiz! Ve rahata kavuşuruz!" dediler. Bunun üzerine şeytan; -"Bu şeyh (Ebû Cehîl) gerçekten doğru söyledi! Bu adam (Ebû Cehîl) sizin en akıllı ve görüşü en iyi olanınızıdır! Görüş onun görüşüdür! Onun görüşünden daha güzel bir görüş göremiyorum!" dedi. Kureyş müşrikleri, Ebû Cehilin görüşünün üzerinde ittifak ederek; evlerine gitmek üzere ayrıldılar. Hemen Cebrail Aleyhisselâm indi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine durumu haber verdi. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine evindeki yatağında yatmamasını emretti. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine Medine'ye hicret etme emrini teblîğ buyurdu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) ile beraber hicret etti. Mağaraya sığındılar. Mekr Nedir "mekr", bir adamın helak edilmesi, bir işin ifsadı (bozulması) için gizli yürütülen hile ve tedbirlerdir. Öyle ki bu gizli iş yani mekr (tuzak ve hile) ancak vuku bulduğu, meydana geldiği zaman bilinir. Âyet-i Kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Ey habibim (s.a.v.)! müşriklerin sana hile ve tuzak kurdukları vakti hatırla!" Kureyşlilerin Fikirleri "seni tutup bağlamaları," Kelepçe ve hapisle... Çünkü bir şeyin ispati ve tespiti, o şeyi bir yerde beklemeye mecbur kılmaktır. Bağlayan kişi, sabit kılmıştır. Çünkü o bağlanan hareket etmeye güç yetiremez. Bu kavl-i şeriften murad, Amr bin Hişâm'ın sözleridir. veya öldürmeleri," Her kabileden değişik kılıçlarıyla seni öldürmeleri... "veya sürüp çıkarmaları İçin," Mekke'den kendi aralarından başkalarına (gitmen üzere) seni çıkartmak... Bu, Ebu'I-Buhterî'nin fikriydi. Hile ve Tuzak Ve Allah (c.c.) "Onlar tuzak kurarlarken, Allah da karşılığını kuruyordu." Onların tuzaklarını onlara çevirir. Bu ve benzeri fiiller, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isnad edilmezler; ancak mukabele ve müşâkele yoluyla isnâd edilirler. Hile ve tuzak manâsını içerdiği için, onunla başlamak güzel olmaz. Zira hile ve tuzak, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azametine yakışmaz. "Öyle ya, Allah tuzakların hayırlısını kurar..." Onlar, hile yaptıkları zaman, onların hilelerini kendilerine geri çevirmekten aldırış etmez. Müşriklerin Hileleri Zulümdü Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onların tuzaklarını onlara geri çevirmesi, bir hak ve doğruluk iledir; müşriklerin hileleri ise bâtıl ve zulüm iledir... Halk ve Hakkın Mekri Bil ki: Halkın mekri olduğu gibi, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin de mekri vardır. Halkın mekri, hile ve acizliktendir. Halik Teâlâ hazretlerinin mekri ise, hikmet ve kudrettendir. Halkın mekri, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin mekrinin karşısında, bâtıl ve yok olucudur. Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin mekri hak ve sabittir. Mucize Hafiz (k.s.) buyurdu: -"Sihir, mu'cizeye asla mukabele edemezi Sâmirinin sahip olduğu kimya ilmi; (Musa Aleyhişselâmın) Yedi beyzâ (beyaz el) mucizesi karşısında sustu kaldı. Serçe ile Kartalın Savaşı -"Her ne zaman ki, Serçe Kartal ile savaşırsa, Kendi kanından verir; Kanatlarına renk...." (3/339) Düşmanların Çokluğu Ebû'1-Aynâ (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Çok zâlim bazı hasımlarım vardı. Onları Ahmed bin Ebî Davud (r.h.) hazretlerine şikâyet ettim. Ve: -"Düşmanlarım birbirlerine arka çıktılar ve tek bir el (yumruk) hâlinde bana geldiler!" dedim, 0 da bana; -" AIIah*ın (kudret) eli onların elinin üstündedir.." dedi Ben de; -"Onlar için mekr vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurmaktadır: -" Halbuki fena düzen ancak sahibinin başına geçer.." Ben; -"Onlar çoktur," dedim. 0 buyurdu: -"Nice az bir cemiyet, çok bir cemiyete Allah'ın izniyle galebe çalmışlar, Allah sabırlılarla beraberdir!"." Şeytan İnsanı Baş Aşağı Eder -"Her kimin ikbâli (açık) rehber olursa; Onun düşmanı olan şeytan çabucak onu baş aşağı etmeye çalışır......" Altından Değerli Öğütler İskender'in hatıralarında altın ile şöyle yazılı olduğu bulundu: -"Gayelerin en büyük gayesi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri olduğuna göre, ma'rifetüllah, ibâdetlerin en parlağı ve en değerlisidir! Ölüm hak olduğuna (ve her canlı ölümü tadacağına) göre, dünyaya meyletmek gurur ve aldanmaktır! Kader hak olduğuna göre, dünyaya haris olmak bâtıldır (boş bir çabadır)! Nefislerde (kişilerde) vaadinden dönmek, tabiî olduğuna göre, (Allah'tan gayri) herhangi birine güvenmek, acizliktir! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hükümlerinde âdil olduğuna göre; insanların kendilerinin elleriyle yaptıklarından dolayı cezaya çarpılmaları da bir hakikat ve gerçektir!..." Ebû Cehîl Ebû Cehil, öldürmekle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine zarar vermeyi kasdettiğinden dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri "Bedir" gününde onu öldürmek suretiyle cezalandırdı. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Ebû Cehîl'in şerrini Müslümanlardan uzaklaştırdı... İşte bu sırf ilâhî bir adalettir. Bu Günkü Kâfirler Kureyşin hâline bakî İbret alî Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine verilen büyük mu'cize ve âyetleri müşahede edip gözleriyle gördükleri halde-, mu'cize ve âyetler, ancak onların küfürlerini, inatlarını ve düşmanlıklarını çoğalttı. Gerçekten onlar, bu konuda insanların en şiddetlisidirler. Eğer bu gün kâfirlerden biri, bir evliyanın kerametini görse; o kâfir hemen eziyet etmekten kendisini tutar ve onu tebrik etmeye koşar... Hikâye (Keramet) Hikâye olunduğu gibi: Bazı kâfir sultanları (kralları) bazı v.Müslüman ülkeleri istilâ ettiler. Müslümanların kanlarını akıttı, mallarını talan etti, mülklerini yağmaladı ve bazı fakirleri (sofuları ve) şeyhleri öldürmek istedi. (O memleketin) şeyhi, kral ile bir araya gelip onu bundan nehyetti. Kral onlara (şeyhlere): -"Eğer sizler (Müslümanlar) hak üzere iseniz; haydi bana bir keramet gösterini" dedi. Şeyh orada bulunan, deve pisliği kümesine işaret etti, hepsi cevher oldu. Parladı ve aydınlık verdi. Şeyh hazretleri orada bulunan bir yer küpüne işaret etti. Küp, sudan bomboştu. Küp havaya kalktı, havada kaldı. İçine su doldu. Küp baş aşağı olduğu halde içinden bir damla su akmadı. Bunun karşısında kral dehşete kapıldı. Kralın meclisinde bulunanlardan bazıları krala; -"Efendim! Bunu gözünüzde çok büyütmeyin! Bu bir sihirdir!" dediler. Bunun üzerine kral: -"Bundan başka şeyler bana göster!" dedi. Şeyh, ateş yakılmasını emretti. Fakirlere (müritlere de) semâ etmelerini emretti. Fakirlerin arasında vecd ve coşku tamamen yayılınca; şeyh onlarla ateşe girdi. Ateş gerçekten büyüktü. Sonra şeyh, kralın oğlunu da kapıverdi. Onunla beraber ateşe daldı. Sonra onunla gaip oldu. Onun nereye gittiğini bilemediler. Kral da orada hazır idi. Kral oğlunun ateşte kayıp olmasından acı duymaya başladı. Sonra bir saat geçince, ikisi ateşten çıktılar. Kralın oğlunun bir elinde elma diğer elinde de nar vardı. Kral oğluna sordu: -"Neredeydin?" oğlu; -"Ben bir bostan ve bahçenin içindeydim. Bu iki meyveyi o bahçeden kopardım! Ve çıktım!" dedi. Kral bundan hayret etti. Şaşıp kaldı. Orada bulunan kötü arkadaşları ona; -"Bu bâtıl bir amel ile yapılan yapmacık bir iştir!" dediler. Bunun üzerine kral, şeyh'e; -"Senin bu izhâr ettiklerinden birini tasdik etmem tâ ki, sen şu bardakta olanı içinceye kadar; sana inanmam!" dedi. Kral emretti, bir bardak zehir getirdiler. Bir damlası bile derhal öldürücü olan zehîr dolu bardağı şeyh'e verdiler. Şeyh, müridlere sema'yı emretti. Tâ ki hâl'e vasıl oldular. O anda şeyh, zehir dolu bardağı eline aldı ve içinde olan zehirin hepsini içti. Şeyh üzerindeki elbiseleri yırttı... O'na başka elbiseler verdiler. Şeyh o elbiseleri de yırttı. Sonra başkasını, sonra başkasını... Bu defalarca devam etti. Sonra şeyh büyük bir ter döktü. Elbisesi üzerinde kaldı. Ondan sonra elbisesini yırtmadı. Kralda da onu serbest bıraktı. Ona saygı ve tazimde bulundu. Ona değer verdi. Bunun üzerine Müslümanları öldürmekten ve fesat çıkartmaktan vazgeçti. Ve hatta belki Müslüman oldu. Her şeyin doğrusunu Allah bilir! Efsâne ve Masal "Ve okunacağı zaman:" Rivayet olundu: Abduddâr oğullarından Nadr bin Haris, tüccar olarak; Fars, Rûm (Bizans) ve Hîre taraflarına değişik seyahatler yapardı. Onlardan "Rustem" ve "tsfendiyâr" ve Acem'in uydurma masallarını duyardı. Hatta "Kelile ve Dimne" kitabının sözlerini ve masallarını satın aldı. Nadr bin Haris Yahudilere ve Hıristiyanlara da uğrardı. Onları, Tevrat ve İncil okurken de görürdü. Onlar rükû eder ve secde yaparlardı. Bu zat Mekke'ye geldiğinde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini de, namaz kılar ve Kur'ân-i kerimi okurken buldu. Kendisi de koştu, gitti, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle istihza eden ve İslâm dinini alaya alanlarla beraber oldu, onların meclislerine oturdu ve onlara, eskilerin efsâne, hikâye ve masallarını okumaya başladı. Yani onların (Yahudî, Hıristiyan ve Acemlerin kitaplarında bulunan eski ümmetlerin hayat hikâyeleri ve isimlerini anlatmaya başladı. Kendisinin anlattığı şeylerin, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine Kur'ân-ı kerimde haber verilen peygamberlerin hayat hikâyelerinin bir benzeri olduğunu zannettiler. Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Ve okunacağı zaman:" "Onların üzerine..." Nadr ve ona tabi olup, onu dinleyenlere.... "âyetlerimiz," Kur'ân-ı kerimin âyetleri... "Artık işittik," dediler..." Bu sözleri. "Dilesek bunun gibisini biz de söyleriz." Bu durum gördüğün gibi; kibirlenmenin gayet yüksek mertebesi ve inat etmenin nihayetidir... Nasıl hayır! Eğer bundan bir şeye güçleri yetseydi; elbette kendilerinden bazılarını bunu getirmekten men edemezlerdi. Kur'an-ı kerim (inzal olma esnasında) bunlara tam on yıl meydan okudu. (Haydi bir benzerini getirin! diye...) Ama onlar, bu konuda ifrat derecesinde çalıştıkları halde Kur'ân-ı kerime saldiramadilar (bir âyetinin bile bir mislini getiremediler.) Kur'ân-ı kerime galebe çalamadılar. Hususiyetle fesahat ve beyâna taalluk eden konularda tamamen âciz kaldılar. Müşriklerin Kur'ân-ı kerimin bir benzerini getiremeyecekleri hakikaten anlaşılınca da onların kibir ve inatları daha da şiddetlendi. Ve onlar, Kur'ân-i kerimin efsâne ve masal olduğunu iddia etme safsatasına sarıldılar... (Ve müşrikler, dediler ki:) Ol "Değildir," Hayır, değildir; "Bu eskilerin efsanelerinden başka bir şey değil." Eskilerin düzmüş oldukları kıssalar ve hikâylerdir, dediler. "Efsâneler" kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. Bu da kitaplarda yazılı olanlar, demektir.... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: "Artık işittik," dediler..." Halbuki onlar hakikaten işitmemişlerdi. Çünkü Kur'ân-ı kerim (gerçekten kendisini dinleyen ve işitenleri) rüşde hidâyet buyurur. Cinler, işitip hemen iman ettikleri gibi...Onlar (müşrikler) ise, (Kur'ân-ı kerimi değil de) geçmiş milletlerin efsâne ve hikâyelerini dinlediler. Bundan dolayı söyledikleri sözleri söylediler. Çünkü onlar; efsâne, masal ve hikâyelerin mislini söylemeye güçleri yetiyordu. Lakin, Kur'ân-ı kerimin bir benzerini söyleyemiyorlardı. Çünkü Kur'ân-ı kerim Allah'ın kelâmı ve O'nun kadîm sıfatıdır. Onların söyleyebildikleri (masal, efsâne ve tarihi hikâyeler ise) onu uyduran ve düzen kişilerin sözleridir. Bundan dolayı bu sözler; Suret, manâ, hakikat, esrar ve nurlar bakımından asla Kur'ân-ı kerimin bir misli olamazlar. İnsan Halik Teâlâ hazretlerinin kadîm sıfatı olan Kurân-ı kerimin bir benzerini söylemeye kadir olamaz. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: Deki: "Yemin ederim, eğer ins ve cin, bu Kur'ân'ın mislini/benzerini getirmek üzere toplansalar, onun bir mislini getiremezler.... Birbirlerine zahîr de olsalar/yardım etseler bile..."88 Kitâbullah ve Muarızları Mesnevî'de buyurdu: Kitabüllah nazil olduğunda da Kâfirler onu kınadılar. Kabul etmediler. Allah'ın kitabı için; -"Bunlar esatir, efsâne, masal ve geçmişlerin hikâyeleridir!" dediler. Kur'ân-ı kerimdeki sözlerin hakikatından mahrum kaldılar. Kur'ân-ı kerimi küçük çocuklar da okur; Ama onlar Kur'ân-ı kerimin emir ve yasaklarını olduğu gibi kavramaya güç yetiremezler! Yûsuf Aleyhisselâm'ın zikri, büklüm büklüm saçları! Hazret-İ Yakûb ve Zelihanın dertleri! Bunları ve zahir olanları herkes anlar! Akılları mest eden güzel beyan nerede dediler. Cenâb-ı Hak buyurdu ki: -"Eğer bu sana kolay geliyorsa; haydi sen de bir benzerini getir!" İnsanlar ve cinlerin en fesih olanlarını çağırın da, Onlar sizin kolay gördüğünüz âyetlerin bir benzerini söylesinler! ... Kur'ân-ı Kerim "Bir vakit de dediler." Yani Nadr ve ona tabi olanların sözlerinin vaktini hatırla, demektir. Rivayet olundu: Onlar, -"Bu eskilerin efsanelerinden başka bir şey değil." dedikleri zaman; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de; -"Yazıklar olsun sana! Muhakkak ki Kur'ân-ı kerim, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kelâmıdır!" Beddua Ve şöyle beddua etti: "Ey Allah!" Ey Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Eğer bu ise," Kur'ân-ı kerim, Zamir-l fasıl olup, i'râb 'tan mahalli yoktur. "Hak..." İndirilmiştir. "senin tarafından" Fârisî olarak "Hak..." kelimesinin manâsı, doğru ve dürüst demektir.. "durma üzerimize taşlar yağdır," "gökten," Üzerimize bir azap ve ceza olarak inen... Sen, Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmine ve ashâb-ı fîTe gökten taş indirdiğin gibi... "veya bize daha elîm/gayet acı bir azap ver." Kendisiyle (eski) ümmetlerin azab olunması, müsâvîdir... Bundan (Kur'ân-ı kerimi) küçümsemek ve hâşâ onun kesinlikle tam bâtıl olduğunu yakînî olarak İzhâr etmek manâsı vardır. Nadr Bin Harisin Sonu Denildi ki: Nadr bin Haris hakkında on kadar âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Ve onun istediği azab. Bedir günü onun başına geldi. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri. Bedir günü Kureyşten üç kişiyi hapsederek öldürdü. Ve onlar; Tuaya bin Adiy, Ukbe bin Ebî Muayt ve Nadr bin Haris idi... Nadr bin Hâris'i (sahabeden) Mikdâd bin Esved (r.a.) hazretleri esir aldı. Onun gayet büyük dalâleti ve zır cehaletinden dolayı, söylediği sözleri söyledi. O kötü sözlerinden dolayı şöyle demedi. (Halbuki şöyle söylemeliydi:) -"Ey Allâhım! Eğer bu Kur'ân-ı kerim senin tarafından gönderilmiş hak kitab ise; bizi ona 'hidâyet buyur! Ve ondan faydalanmayı bize nasip eyle! Onu kalblerimize şifâ et! Göğüslerimizi onunla nurlandır!"... Buna benzer sözler söyleseydi. Kur'ân-ı kerim hakkında böyle konuşan ile şu şekilde konuşan kişinin hâllerinin arasında ki fark nasıl olurdu? Âlemlere Rahmet "Halbuki Allah," Dileyen değildir; sen içlerinde iken, onlara azap edecek değil..." Çünkü azab, indiği zaman umûmî olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir ümmete ancak onların içlerinden peygamberlerini ve mü'minleri çıkarttıktan sonra azab eder. Bu kavl-i şerifte, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ta'zîm ve onun hürmetini muhafaza etmek manâsı vardır. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini âlemlere rahmet olarak gönderdi. (3/341) Rahmet ve azab, birbirlerine zıttırlar. Asla bir arada toplanmazlar. Emân Denildi ki: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, en büyük emân'dir; kendisi yaşadığı ve sünnet-i seniyyesi daimî oiduğu müddetçe... Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Değeri Bu âyet-i kerime, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yüksek şereflerine ve onun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri katında olan ihtiram ve değerine delâlet eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini kullarının (her türlü görünür ve görünmez, musîbet belâ, sıkıntı ve kötülüklerden muhafazasına) sebep olan bir emân (emniyet sebebi) kıldı. Ve azabın inmemesine sebep kıldı. Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaret vardır: Kişi, sâlih ve takva ehline yakın olduğu (ve evliya ile beraber olması) sebebiyle, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendilerinden azabı kaldırır. Âlemlerin Tılsımı Meşhur Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: Bütün nizâm ve intizâm, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şerefli vucûdları sebebiyledir. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Zâtın mazhan ve âlemlerin tılsımıdır... Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'in Mübarek Cesedi Hatta İsa Aleyhisselâm cesediyle beraber semâya yükseldiği halde; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek ve şerefli cesetlerinin yeryüzünde kalmasının sebep ve hikmetleri hakkında denildi ki: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin temiz cesetlerinin yeryüzünde kalması, cesetler âlemini ıslâh etmek, âlemin nizâm ve intizâmı içindir.... Rahmet Şeyh Atâ (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Kendisi, arasâtın hace-i Efendisi (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Muhakkak ki ben ancak, (âlemlere) rahmet olunmuş bir hediyeyim!" buyurdu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bize Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şefaatini nasip etsin! İstiğfar " İstiğfar ettikleri halde de Allah onlara azap edecek değil..." Bu istiğfardan murad, mü'minlerden geride kalan ve onlarla hicret etmeye gücü yetmeyen zayıflar hakkındadır. Denildi ki: Manâsı, onların sulhlarından tevbe ve istiğfar edenler, demektir. Denildi ki: Manâsı, onlardan işlerini küfürden istiğfardan etmeye tevil olunur. tki Emniyet Kaynağı Mü'minlerin emîri, Ali Murtezâ (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Yer yüzünde iki emân (emniyet kaynağı) vardı. Biri, kaldırıldı. Diğeri de kaldı. Yeryüzünden kaldırılan, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriydi. Yeryüzünde kalan ise istiğfardır. Ve sonra bu âyet-İ kerimeyi okudu: "Sen içlerinde iken, Allah onlara azap edecek değil...İstiğfar ettikleri halde de Allah onlara azap edecek değil..." "Nefâisü'I-Mecâlis" isimli kitab'ta buyuruldu: imanında sâdık olan (hakikî iman sahibi) mü'minlere; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri âhirette azap etmeyecektir. Çünkü peygamberi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri âhirette mü'minlerin arasında olacaktır. Allâhü Teâlâ, o yüce Resul (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ümmetinin arasında olduğunda, onun ümmetine azap etmemek konusunda yemin etti. Tevbe Kurtuluştur Tevbede sâdık ve samimî olmak, kişiyi kurtuluşa götürür. Tevbe, pişmanlıktır; o işten kopmakla beraber...Tevbe sadece dil ile olmaz. Avâm'm istiğfarı, günahlardan tevbe etmektir. Havassın istiğfarı, amellerini görmekten tevbe etmektir. Minnet, ilâhî fazl u keremi görmemekten tevbe'dir. Büyüklerin istiğfarı ise, mâ sivâ'yı görmek yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gayri bir şeyi görmekten tevbe etmektir. Hak Teâlâ hazretleri, öğreterek buyurdu, talep etmeyi. Talep etmek bağışlanmanın sebebidir. Her günahın hemen ardından sonra istiğfar iste. Günahtan sonra tevbe etmek kuvvetlice yükselmeye sebeptir. Müşriklerin Kötü Halleri Yüce Meali: Şimdi ise Allah'ın kendilerine azap etmemesi için neleri var?.. Mü'minleri Mescid-i Harâm'dan menediyorlar. Halbuki hizmetine ehil de değiller. Onun hizmetine ehil olanlar ancak, müttekîlerdir ve lâkin çokları bilmezler.34 Beytin huzurunda namazları ise ıslık çalıp, el çırpmaktan başka bir şey değil. O halde küfür ve küfrâmnızdan dolayı tadın azabı...3S Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Şimdi ise Allah'ın kendilerine azap etmemesi için neleri var?..." Kendilerinden azabın kaldırılması için hasıl olan şey; yani onların bundan asla bir nasipleri yoktur. (Onlardan azab kaldırılmaz) ve onlar mutlaka azab olunacaklardır. Bundan sonra azaba mani olmaya ve gidermeye mahal yoktur. Onların azabı mucîp olmaları (Kendilerine azabın gelmesinin vacip olmasının sebebi) onların zikredilen iki emri terk etmelerindendir. Onlar nasıl azab olunmasınlar ki??? "Ve onlar," "menediyorlar." Resul (s.a.v.) hazretlerini ve mü'minleri men ediyorlar, onlara engel oluyorlar. Mü'minleri Mescid-İ Harâm'dan," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şerefini arttırsın; Ka'beyi tavaf etmekten men ediyorlar. Hudeybiye senesinde olduğu gibi... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve mü'minleri, Kâbeyi tavaf etmekten men edenler, onları hicrete zorlayanlardı. Ve şöyle diyorlardı: -"Bizler, Beytüllah'ın ve Harem'in velileriyiz! Dilediğimize engel oluruz; dilediğimizi de sokarız!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların velisi olmadığını şu kavl-i şerif ile reddetti: "Halbuki (onun velisi ve) hizmetine ehil de değiller." Onlar şirkleriyle beraber, Mescid-i haramın işlerini görmeye müstehak kişiler değiller. "Onun hizmetine ehil olanlar ancak, müttekîlerdir..." Şirkten korunanlardır; onlar ki, Mescid-i Haramda, Allah'tan gayriye asla ibâdet etmezler. "ve lâkin çokları bilmezler." Onların mescid-i haram üzerinde hiçbir velayetlerinin olmadığını çokları bilmez. Bu kavl-i şerifte şu duyuru vardır: Onlarda bunu bilen varsa da, lakin onlar, inat ediyorlar. Denildi ki: Bununla onların çokları murad edildi. Azlık ile yokluk murad edildiği gibi.... Tevilât-i Necmiyyeden... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: "Halbuki (onun velisi ve) hizmetine ehil de değiller." Kavl-i şerifinde şu işaretler vardır: Evliya, mâ sivâ'dan (Allah'tan gayri şeylerden), Allah'tan takva eden kimsedir. "ve lâkin çokları bilmezler." Evliyâ'dan çoğu, kendilerinin velayet ehli olduğunu bilmezler. Bu âyet-i kerime şu hakikate işaret etmektedir: Muhakkak ki evliyâ'nın bazılarının kendilerinin evliya olduğunu bilmemeleri caiz olur. Lakin evliyadan çoğu da kendilerinin evliyâullah olduğunu bilmezler. Müşriklerin Namazları " namazları İse değil." Yani müşriklerin duaları, "Beytin huzurunda/1 Beytüllah'ın huzurunda, o da Kabe'dir. "ancak ıslık çalmaktır..." kelimesi, babından gelir. Islık çaldığı zaman böyle denir. (3/342) Islık Kuşu Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: "Mukâ" Hicaz bölgesinde bulunan beyaz bir kuştur ki, ıslık çalar. Bundan dolayı ıslık bu kuşun ismiyle yani "Mukâ" diye isimlendirildi. Alkış "Ve el çırpmak..." Alkış çalarak dua ederler. Yani bir eli (kuvvetlice) diğer elin üzerine koyarak ellerden çıkan sese (el çırpmak) demektir. Bunun aslı ses uydurmak ve çıkartmaktır. Bu aslında katı ve boş olan mekânlardan sesin geri yansımasıdır. Bu kelimenin tasrifinde babından); şeklinde çekilir. ibâdet Akıl ile Bilinmez Müşrikler, ıslık çalmak ve alkış (el çırpmak) ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşacaklarını zannediyorlardı. Bunu (ıslık çalmak ve el çırpmayı) Beytullah'ın yanında dua ve tesbih'in yerinde yaparlardı. Bunu da bir çeşit ibâdet ve dua sayıyorlardı . Kureyşlilerin Kâbeyİ Tavaf Usulleri İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olunduğu üzere; Ibni Abbâs (r.a.) buyurdu: -"Kureyşliler, kadın ve erkeği Ka'beyi çıplak olarak tavaf ederlerdi. Parmakları birbirlerine kenetlenmiş bir halde, ıslaklar çalarak ve alkışlar tutarak Beytullah'ı tavaf ederlerdi. Ayet-i kerimenin sevk olunduğu mana, onların (müşriklerin) azabı hakettiklerini beyan etmek ve onların Mescid- Haram'a velayetlerinin olmadığını beyan etmektir. Çünkü onların bu şekilde dua etmeleri Mescid-i haram'a yakışır bir davranış değildir... Müşriklerin Gürültü Çıkartmaları Mukâtil (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Mescid-i Haram'da namazdalar iken, Abduddâr oğullarından iki adam ayağa kalktılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sağında ve solunda iki kişi ayağa kalktılar. Mukâ (ıslık kuşunun) ıslık çalması gibi ıslık çalıyorlardı. Elleriyle alkış çırpıyorlardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin okumasını ve namazını karıştırıp; (halkın Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine kulak vermelerine mani olmak istediler...) Müşrikler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine iman edenlere de namaz kılmalarında yine böyle yapıyorlardı. Bu takdirde namazdan murad, emredilen ve mü'minlerin kılmakla mükellef oldukları namazdır... Küfür Azabı Gerektirir " o halde tadın azabı..." Bedir gününde öldürülme ve esir edilme azabı ve cezasını... Denildi ki bundan murad kıyamet gününde kendilerine denilecek olan şu ilâhî ihtardır: " o halde tadın azabı..." "küfür ve küfrânınızdan dolayı..." l'tikâd ve amel cihetinden kâfir olmanızdan dolayı... Tevbe Küfür ve ma'sıyet, azaba düşmeye sebeptir. Tevbe ve istiğfar ise, Vehhâb olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden rahmete ve feyze (kurtuluş ve nura) kavuşmaya vesiledir. Tevbe ve istiğfar, günahların sabunudur. Şu cihetle, bütün müslümanların yapmaya salahiyetli olmadığı tevbe yoktur, temiziik yoktur. Çünkü Mescidin işi, kalbten gelir. Onun velayetine layık olan kişi, kalbi her türlü meşguliyetlerden boş olan, alâkalardan (her türlü ilgilerden) yüz çeviren ve ayıplardan tertemiz olup, (manen arınan) kişiler, ancak mescidin velayetine yakışırlar. Tecellilere Eren Evliyâullah Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, evliyalarını yüce tecelli cennetlerine, manevî zevklere art arda gelen hallere soktuktan sonra asla azab etmez. Çünkü bu evliyâullah, ateşe muzâf olan ve oduna benzeyen vucûdtan kurtulmuşlardır. Hakkânî kalbin evini aydınlatan ilâhî nurdan başka bir şey, onların içinde kalmadı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, rahmetine hazırlanmayan ve müsait olmayanları da adaletiyle azab eder. Veya sâlih bir ameli başka kötü bir amel ile karıştıranlara azab eder ki, bu kirlerden kurtulsunlar diye... Sünnete Tabi Olmak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmak, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gelen ilâhî hükümleri ve şeriatı kabul etmektir. Bu, kişiyi kurtuluşa götürür. Ve tasfiyeye (kalbin arınmasına) sebeptir. Sana bu yolu (yani ilâhî hüküm ve şeriatı) tercih etmeni ve günahlardan (küfür ve isyandan) uzaklaşmayı tavsiye ederim. Çünkü bu ikisi, farzdırlar. Takvanın hakikati ise bu ikisinden ibarettir. Ve (bazen) terletmekle hasta iyileşir. Hasta olan kalbleri ilaçlamak, bütün işlerden daha mühimdir. Ve akıllı bir kul için her şeyden daha önemlidir. Bu ise tâkvâ ve kâinatın Efendisi (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnet-i seniyyesini ihya etmekle olur. Sünnet-i İhya Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: -"Kim, benim sünnetimi ihya ederse, o kişi gerçekten beni ihya etti. Ve beni ihya eden gerçekten beni sevmiştir. Ve beni seven ise, kıyamet gününde cennette benimle beraber olur..." Yine hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: -"Kim benim sünnetimi muhafaza ederse (sünnetimle amel eder ve hasseten unutulan bir sünnetimi ihya ederse); Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisine dört hasletle ikramda bulunur: 1- İyi insanların kalblerine muhabbet, 2- Fâcir (kâfir ve kötü insanların) kalblerine heybet, 3- Rızıkta genişlik, 4- Dinde sîka (sağlam bir dînî malûmat ve akaide sahip olmak...)" Sünnet-i Seniyye ile Sohbet Eğer (sen). Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle sohbet etmek ve ona sahabe olma ftrsatını kaçirdıysan; fakat onun sünneti ve siyreti üzerine yaşama ve sünnetiyle sohbet etme imkânın vardır. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnetini sevenlerin sohbetine katılma imkanın vardır. Ve bu imkân tâ kıyamet sabahına kadar devam edecektir. Büyüklerin sohbeti ve müttekînlere yakın olmak, (Sâdıklarla beraber olmanın) büyük bir tesiri vardır. Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kelâmını işitmenin tâm bir menfaat ve faydası vardır. Lâkin bütün bunlarda umde (asıl mesele) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tevfiki ve hidâyetidir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bizim garazlarımızı sahih kılmasını, sâlih amellerimizi, bedellerimizi çoğaltmasını isteriz. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bizi kitabullah ve resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnetiyle nuruyla kuvvetlendirmesini ve desteklemesini isteriz! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bizi cennette yüce derecelerle müşerref kılmasını isteriz! Küfür Yolunda Harcamak lafzı müennes (dişi)dir. Eğer müzekkerini murad ederse; "bu deve" dersin... Yüce Meali: Şüphe yok ki, Allah yolundan menetmek için, mallarını sarf eden kâfirler, onu yine sarf edecekler. Sonra bu kendilerine yürek acısı olacak. Nihayet mağlup olacaklar. Ve küfürlerinde ısrar edenler toplanıp cehenneme sevk edilecekler.36 Ki, Allah murdarı temizden ayırsın ve murdar kısmı birbirinin üzerine bindirip, hepsini teraküm ettirsin/yığsın da topunu cehenneme koysun. İşte bunlar, o hüsran ve ziyan içinde kalanlar... Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Şüphe yok ki, o kâfirler ki," Bu âyet-i kerime, "Bedir günü" yemek yedirenler hakkında nazil oldu. Onlar on iki adam idiler. Kureyş'in eşrafından ve ileri gelenleriydiler. Onlardan her biri günde on deve kesiyorlardı. "mallarını sarfederler..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine düşmanlık üzerine... "menetmek için," (3/343) İnsanları men ediyorlar. "Allah yolundan..." Allah'ın dininden ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmaktan insanları men etmeye çalışıyorlar. Çünkü o, onun sevabının yolu ve onun emrettiği yola girenler için cennetinde daimî kalmanın yoludur. "menetmek için," kavM şerifmdeki lâm sayruret lamıdır. Bu âkibet ve meal lamıdır. Küfür Yolunda Harcanan "onu yine sarf edecekler." "develer" kelimesi"deve" kelimesinin cemiidir. O da "deve" demektir. İster dişi olsun ve isterse erkek olsun... Ancak, Onu tamamiyle infak ederler. Belki birincisi onların infaklannı haber vermektedir. 0 da "Bedir gün" onların yapmış oldukları harcamalardır. İkincisi ise, onların ileride yapacakları intaklardır. 0 da Uhud savaşında yapacakları infaktır. İkisiyle murad edilen infakın bir harcama olması da muhtemeldir. Onların sürekli yenilenerek diğer intaklardır. Ve böylece "onu yine sarf edecekler." Kavi-i şerifinde ki"sin" harfi, te'kfd için olmuş olur. Tavsif (istikbâl ve gelecek) manâsı için değil... Buna göre infakların ikisi bir olmuş olur. Ancak birincisinin mesâkı onların infaklarınm maksatlarını beyan içindir, ikincisinin mesâkı ise, akıbetini beyân içindir... "Sonra olacak..." "kendilerine yürek acısı (hasret)" Bu mallar, Pişmanlık, gam ve keder olacak olanların maksatlarının husulü olmaksızın, onların kalblerine ve yüreklerine... Çünkü onların mallarını küfür yolunda infak etmelerinin sonu, yüreklerinde acı, pişmanlık ve hasret oldu. Bundan dolayı mal sahipleri, mübalağadan dolayı sanki hasretin kendisi kılındılar. Hasret Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdu: "Hasret" kelimesi, keşf manâsından alınmıştır. Açılıp keşf olunduğu zaman "başı açıldı" denilir. "Hâsir" başını açandır. Buna göre manâsı: Sonra kendileri için hasret olan şeyler, onların başına açılır. Kâfirler Mağlup Olurlar "Nihayet mağlup olacaklar," işin sonunda mağlup olurlar. Daha önce savaş, tarafların bir lehine bir aleyhine gelişiyordu, "Ve o küfredenler," Küfür üzerine ısrar edenler. "Toplanıp cehenneme sevk edilecekler..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sevk olunurlar: başkasına değil... "Allah ayırsın içindir../1 Bu kavl-i şerifteki, "haşr olunurlar" fiiline taalluk eder. "Nihayet mağlûp olacaklar, "fiiline taalluk eder. "ayırma" kelimesi Farisi olarak; "birbirinden ayırtmak" demektir. "Habîsi (murdarı)" Kâfirler gurubunu ayırsın, o "temizden," Mü'minler gurubundan... "Ve kılsın," Gurubu, "birbirinin üzerine bindirip, hepsini teraküm ettirsin/yığsın topunu..." Onları toplar, bazılarını bazılarına ekler. Hatta yığılırlar ve izdiham olunurlar. "yığmak," mutlak cem etmek (bir araya toplamak) demek değildir. Belki eşyanın arasını toplamaktır. Bazıları bazılarının üzerine yığılırlar. 'Teraküm etmiş/birbiri üzerine yığılmış bir bulut" "Onu cehenneme koysun." Hepsini... "işte bunlar," Habîs fırka. "o hüsran ve ziyan içinde kalanlar..." Tam bir hüsrandadırlar. Çünkü onların, malları ve nefisleri hüsranda ve zarardadırlar. tşârî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ruhu nurânîyi, yüce olarak yarattı. Nefsi de zulmânî süflî (aşağılık) olarak yarattı. Sonra ikisinin arasında bir müşterek (ortaklık) verdi, ikisinin sermâyelerini; Fitrî istidad kıldı. Kurbette kemâl ve Marifet kıldı... Zarar ve noksanlık verdi... Kim ticâret yapar; (bu ticâretinde), iman eder, nefsiyle mücâhede yapar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yoluna eğilir, malını Allah yolunda infak eder ve böylece baliğ olan erlerin vardıkları makamlara nail olursa; gerçekten bu kişinin ruhu ve nefsi topluca kâr etmişlerdir. Kim, Allah ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine iman eder; lakin kendisinde noksanlık ve şeriata muhalefet bulunursa; bu kişinin gerçekten ruhu kâr etmiş ve nefsi hüsranda olup zarar etmiştir. Kim, Allah ve Resulüne (s.a.v.) iman etmez ve ikisini inkâr eder ve küfrü tercih ederse, o kişinin ruhu ve nefsi topluca zarar etmişlerdir... Hikaye (Nefs) (Büyükler tarafından) denildi ki: Vefatı ânında İmam Şiblî (r.h.) hazretlerinin huzuruna varıldı. Kendisi; -"Caiz olur! Caiz olur!" diyordu. Ona denildi ki: -"Senin "Caiz olur" sözünün manâsı nedir?" Buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ruh ve nefsi yarattı. Ruh ile nefsin arasına ortaklık koydu, ikisi çalıştılar. Ve bir çok yıllar ticâret ettiler. Sonunda muhasebe yaptılar. Bir de baktıklar ki, ikisi de zarardadır. Beraberlerinde hiçbir kâr yok. Bunun üzerine ikisi hemen ayrılmaya azmettiler. Ve bende diyorum ki; -"Bir şirketin hiç kâr etmemesi de caiz olur! Böyle bir şirketin iki ortağının arasına ayrılığın düşmesi de caiz olur!" Tevbe Et Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Ecel eli, göç davuluna vurdu. Hey gözlerim, Veda edin başıma... Hellallaşın, ey el ayam, Ey bileğim ve, kolum! Bundan sonra, düşmanın dileğince, Ben düşkünün mezarına gelin! Bilmezlikle geçti vaktim! Ben günahtan çekinmedim; Siz çekinin dostlarım! îyi ve Kötü Mal Nedir? Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, ölüm gelmeden önce çok çalışmalıdır. Ticaretinde kâr etmelidir. Nefsini ve malını Allah yolunda dağıtmalıdır. Malın en iyisini ve en temizini dağıtmalıdır. Malın tayyibi (mal'dan en temizi) talebelere harcanmak üzere Allah yolunda infak edilen maldır. Habîs yani murdar mal ise, hacet ve zarurî ihtiyacı olmaksızın talibin (Allah rızâsını arayan kişinin) kendisine iltifat ettiği maldır. Bu mal o kişiyi, Allah'tan meşgul eder. Ve böylece onun yolu kesik olmuş olur. (3/344) Sahibine Azab Olan Mal Rivayet olundu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cehennemde, habis (murdar) malın bir kısmını diğer kısmın üzerine yığar ye hepsini bir araya toplar. 0 malın erbabına azab eder. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi. -"O gün ki, bunların üzeri, cehennem ateşinde kızdırılacak da kendilerinin alınları, böğürleri, sırtları bunlarla dağlanacak: -"İşte bu! Sizin nefisleriniz için derib/toplayip tıktıklarınız. Haydi tadın bakalım ne derip tıkıyordunuz.'* diye..." Kureyşin Paralı Askerleri Rivayet olundu. Ebû Süfyân Uhud savaşında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine (ve Müslümanlara) karşı savaşması için iki bin asker kiralamıştı. Arablardan gönüllü olarak asker olanların dışında... Onlara kırk ukıyye infak etti. Bir ukıyye kırk iki miskâl'dir... Kamusta buyuruldu: ukıyye, yedi miskâldir. Kâfirlerin cesaretlerine bak! Onların Allah'ın yoluna mani olmak ve fâsid yolları ve maksatları için ne kadar para harcadıklarını gör! İbret al! Mal ve Allah Rızâsı Müslümanlardan azın en azı bir mal, Allah yolunda infak edilse, elbette kalbleri çeker, insanları cezp eder, (kişilerin İslâm dinine ısınmalarına ve dinî hizmetlerin yapılmasına vesile olur ve böylece kişiyi) Mahbûb'un rızâsına vâsıl kılar. Kişi mutlaka nefsini ülfet ettiği mal sevgisinden koparmalıdır... Tasavvufun Kaynağı Cüneydî (k.s.) hazretlerinin sözlerindendir: -"Biz, tasavvufu kîyl-u kâl (sözlerden) almadık! Lakin biz tasavvufu; 1- Aç kalmak, Dünyayı terk etmek, 2- Ülfetleri kesmek (nefsin alışkanlıklarını terk etmek), 3- Güzel görülenlerden ilgiyi kesmekle tasavvufu aldık. Faziletli Kişi Kimdir? Ebû Saîd el-Hudrî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Adamın biri, (geldi) ve sordu: -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! insanların hangisi daha faziletlidir!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Allah yolunda, canı ve malıyla cihâd eden ve savaşandır!" buyurdu. (Adam yine sordu): -"Sonra kim?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Adam ki, toplumun içinde uzlete çekildi. Rabbine ibâdet ediyorî İnsanları kendi şerrinden koruyan (insanlara asla bir zararı dokunmayan) kimsedir!"." Uzlet Bu hadis-i şerifte uzletin faziletine delil vardır. 1 - Zaman bozulduğu, 2- İhvanlar değiştiği, 3- Müslümanlar başkalaştığı, 4- Haller (iyiden kötüye) çevrildiği, 5- Fitneler vaki olduğu, 6- Mihnetler, insanların üzerine yığıldığı, 7- (Fesat yayıldığı) zaman uzlete çekilmek müstehaptır. Sahabelerden büyük bir cemaatin böyle yaptıkları gibi... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, 1- Hallerin değişmesi, 2- Adamların ihtilâfı, 3- Kîyl-u kâl (dedi-kodular) çoğaldığında; a) uzlete çekilmeyi, b) evlerine kapanmayı emreder, c) kılıcı kırmayı, öyle durumlarda (caydırıcı olması ve kimseye de zararının dokunmaması için), d) hurma sapından e) ve tahtadan kılıç edinmeyi emrederdi. Uzletin Tercih Edilmesi İmam Gazâlî (k.s.) buyurdular: Selef-i Sâlihîn hazerâtı, kendi zamanlarından ve ehlinden korunmak üzerine icmâ ettiler. (Söz birliğine vardılar.) Uzleti tercih ettiler. Bunu emrettiler. Uzleti tavsiye ettiler. Hiç şüphesiz, onlar nasihat etmek (insanların iyiliğini istemek) sadedindeydiler. Onlardan sonra da zaman hayra dönüşmedi. Zaman onların olduğu durumdan daha iyi olmadı. Belki daha kötü ve daha acı oldu. Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Sen Ömrüne sabırlık iste, Zira hokkabazın çarhı oynamakta. Bundan daha acâib bin türlü oyunu, Bîr anda oynamaktadır...." Ölüye Ağlanılmayan Zamanlar -"Eğer bu hep devam ederse; Onun için gayri (ondan daha iyisi) meydana gelmezse, Ölüye ağlanılmaz, Ve yeni doğana da sevinilmez (olur)..." İslâm Geçmişi Siler Yüce Meali: De o küfür edenlere ki: "Eğer vazgeçerse, geçmişteki günahları bağışlanır. Yok yine isyana dönerlerse, kendilerinden evvelki ümmetlere tatbik edilen kanun-i ilâhî geçmişti... Artık onu beklesinler!...3S Siz de, ortalıkta bir fitne kalmayıp, din tamamıyla Allah'ın dini oluncaya kadar, onlara cihad edin. Eğer vazgeçerlerse, her halde Allah amellerini görür.39 Yok, vazgeçmezlerse, artık bilin ki Allah sizin mevlâniz. Ne güzel mevlâ, ne güzel nasır/yardımcı...40 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "De o küfür edenlere ki:" Lâm ta W içindir. Yani onlar için, demektir. Bundan murad, Ebû Süfyân ve onun ashabıdır. "Eğer vazgeçerse," islâm dinine girmekle, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine düşmanlık etmekten vazgeçerlerse... "geçmişteki günahları bağışlanır..." islâm'dan Önce yapmış oldukları bütün günahları bağışlanır. "Yok yine isyana dönerlerse," Eğer onlar, yüce Resul (s.a.v.) hazretlerini (ve ona iman edenleri) öldürmeye dönerlerse; biz de onlardan intikam alırız ve onları helak ederiz... "kendilerinden evvelki ümmetlere tatbik edilen kanun-i ilâhî geçmişti.." Peygamberlere karşı birleşmek ve savaşmak için tedbir arayan ve asker donatanların başına gelenler... Bedir savaşına katılan kâfirlerin başına gelenler gibi... Bunun gibi âkibetlere düşerler... Geçmiş Günahların Silinmesi Bazıları şöyle bir şiir söylediler: -"Af ve bağışlanması vacip olur; o genç adam ki, yaptıklarını itiraf ettiği zaman; Sonra da yaptıklarını terk edip bırakarak kendisini düzeltirse; şu kavl-i şeriften dolayı: -"De o küfür edenlere ki: Eğer vazgeçerse, geçmişteki günahları bağışlanır...." Savaş Fitneye Son Vermektir "onlara cihad edin." Mü'minlerin kâfirlere karşı yapacakları iş; "Tâ ki," Şu vakte kadar ki, "Olmaz," Onların içinde bulunmaz, Scsİ "Fitne,ehli... Şirk bulunmaz... Yani müşrik kalmaz, putlara tapan ve kitap "Ve din tamamıyla Allah'ın dini oluncaya (kadar)," Bütün bâtıl dinler izmihlale uğrar. Yok olur. O dinlerin ehli olan gayri Müslimlerin hepsinin helak edilmeleriyle...Veya öldürülme korkusundan dolayı hepsi dinlerinden İslâm'a geçerler... "Eğer vazgeçerlerse," Küfürden... "her halde Allah amellerini görür." Onların küfürden vazgeçip, İslam dinine girmeleri üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerini mükâfatlandırır... Allah'ın Nusreti Gelirse "Yok, vazgeçmezlerse," Kâfirler, hakkı kabullenmekten yüz çevirirlerse, "artık bilin ki Allah sizin mevlânız." Sizin yardimcınizdır. Ona güvenin! Kâfirlerin düşmanlıklarına aldırış etmeyin! "Ne güzel mevlâ," Kendisine güvenen ve kendisini Mevlâ bilenleri asla zayi etmez. ne güzel nasîr/yardımcı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yardım ettiği kişiyi kimse mağlûb edemez! (3/345) Cihâdın Fazileti Bu âyet-i kerimede cihâda teşvik vardır. Hadis-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: -"Allah yolunda bir an (düşmana karşı) durmak, kadir gecesini, hacerül-esvedin yanında kıyam ile geçirip ihya etmekten daha hayırlıdır..." Beş Şey Ve Muâz bin Cebel (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bizden ahid (söz) aldılar. Kim beş şeyden birini yaparsa, o kişi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tazmininde olmuş olur: 1- Kim bir hastayı ziyaret ederse, 2- Kim bir cenazeyle beraber çıkarsa, 3- Allah yolunda gazaya çıkarsa, 4- Bir imamın (devlet başkanı veya idarecinin) huzuruna girip; bununla ona tazirde bulunmak veya tevkîr (imama yardımda bulunmayı) murad ederse... 5-Veya evinde oturur... Kendisi insanlardan selâmet bulup, zarar görmez ve insanlar da ondan zarar görmezlerse..." Allah Yolunda Ölenler Ebû Hüreyre {r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Kim hacca gitmek üzere çıkar da (daha haccetmeden) vefat ederse, o kişi için kıyamete kadar haccın ecri ve sevabı vardır! Kim umre yapmak için (evinden) çıkar da, (umre yapmadan) vefat ederse, o kişi için kıyamete kadar umre sevabı vadir. Kim Allah yolunda savaşmak üzere, evinden çıkar da (daha savaşa girmeden) vefat ederse, o kişi için tâ kıyamete kadar gâzîiik sevabı vadır." İslâm Dinine Yardım Etmek Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, kendisi için mümkün olan sebeplerle, din-i mübîn-i İslâm'ın ihyâsı {islâm dininin insanlar arasında yayılması ve yaşanması) için çalışmaktır. Erbabın Rabbi tarafından vaad edilen nusret İslâm dinine yardım etmekle vaki olur. Onda asla mahlûka iltifat etmemelidir;. Çünkü'bunlar, aciz kapısında akarlar. Hususiyetle istidadı fısk tarafından olduğu zaman... Bu zamanın vali ve idarecilerinin yaptıkları gibi.;. Zira heyır, hayır ehline, şer ehlinden ve düşmanlardan bile gelir. Ne güzel söylemişler: Din yolunda hizmet eden kişi, Dinsizlerden meded isteme! Batan balık, Sabahlığın ışıklarını istemektedir... Nefse Karşı İlâhî Yardım Sonra bil ki: (Hakikaten en büyük) nusret (ve ilâhî yardım) en büyük düşmanın olan nefsine karşı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, senin nefsinin nevasını kahretmesi ve iştahlarını bastırması suretiyle sana yardım etmesidir. Zira nefislerde (iç âlemlerde) mülk kapısının açılmasına (kurtuluşa) sebeptir ve âfâkta (hariçte de) mülk kapılarının açılmasının yoiudur. Melekûtte de böyledir... -"Dostum, nefsin hevâ-ü hevesinden geçî Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini talep eden gönül adamları, Hep nefıssiz olarak ilerlediler..." İşârî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: "Ve siz de, onlara clhad edin," Nefis kâfirlerine ve hevâ-ü hevesine karşı sıdk-u samimiyet kılıcıyla savaşın... "ortalıkta bir fitne kalmayıncaya kadar," Nefis ve hevâ-ü heves kalmayıncaya kadar... Nefis ve onun hevâsi, sizin hakikî âleme vâsıl olmanıza mânidirler. "Ve din tamamıyla Allah'ın dini oluncaya..." Vucûdü kaplayıp mevcudu kaybetmek, cömerdin delilidir. "Eğer vazgeçerlerse," Nefsin muamelelerinden, vasıflarının değişmesinden vazgeçer, kalbler ve ruhlar taat ve uygun hareket eder ve nefis, hükümlerin altında mutmain olmakta olurlarsa. "her halde Allah amellerini. Onun ubudiyetinde (ona kulluk etmekte) ve onu sıdk-u samimiyetle istemekte olduğunuz amellerinizi, "basîr'dir, (görür) Ona hiçbir şey gizli kalmaz. Hatta bir çekirdek içi, miskâli zerre kadar olan çalışmalarına bile sevap verir. "Yok, vazgeçmezlerse," Eğer onlar haklardan yüz çevirir, şehvetlere yönelir ve haz almaya başlarlarsa, "artık bilin ki," Ey kalbler ve ruhlar "Allah sizin mevlânız." Hidâyette ve nefsi kahretmek ve . hevasını bastırmak konusunda size yardım eder... "Ne güzel mevlâ," Sizin veliniz olan sizin kendisine hidâyet bulmanızı sağlayan Allah ne güzel mevlâdır... ne güzel nasîryyardımcı... Sizi kendisinden kesen ve koparan her şeyi def etmekte size yardım eder.. Bil ki: isimler ve sıfatların manâlarından istifâde edilen hakikatlerin nurları, nefis, hevâ, şeytan ve benzerlerine karşı mukabelede bulunan kalbin askerleridir. Tıpkı zulmetin, hevâ-ü heves ve ona ait olan alçak manâlardan istifâde edilen manâlardan olduğu gibi... Kalb, o nurla kendisini nefsin eserlerinden korur. Harp iki toplumun arasında değişir. (Bazen o, bazen de bu kazanır....) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kuluna yardım etmeyi murad ettiği zaman, ona nur askerleriyle imdatta bulunur. Her ne zaman zulmet, onun üzerine hücum ederse, onun için nur kıyam eder; o zulmeti giderir... Ondan zulmetin ve ağyarın maddelerini keser. Bu durumda hevâ için bir mecal, şehvetler, kötü ahlak için bir mekâl (herhangi bir söz) ve hâl kalmaz. Te'vilât-ı Necmiyyede de böyledir. Şerh-i Hikem-i Atâiyyede de böyledir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bize meded kılmasını, hayırlı kullarına imdâd buyurduğu şeylerle, feyzinin nurlarının dalgalan ve yağmurunu yağdırmasını temenni ederim... Dokuzuncu cüz, binyüzbir (1101) senesinin Rabiu'l-evvel ayının ortalarında tamam oldu. Bu dokuzuncu cüz'ün tercümesi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, inayeti, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şefaati, Pirân-i izam (k.s.) hazerâtının himmetleri ve mü'minlerin dualarıyla 12 Ağustos 2005 tarihinde mübarek Reğâib kandilinde tamam oldu... Darağun köyü- Siverek- Şanlıurfa Tashihin Bitişi: 15 Ağustos 2005, Receb-i şerif 10 1426 A.D.